Tu amor me hace libre
by Ren Kaioh
Summary: "Me dijo que ella nunca se va para siempre, que el amor camina libre como el alma de la gente, que no entiende de añoranzas y lamentos, que sólo vuelve cuando siente que llegó el momento". Haruka Tenoh, llega a vivir a un edificio en el cual conocerá a una peculiar vecina llena de secretos, con un carácter vehemente marcado por su amor a la libertad.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **La historia si está basada en mi imaginación y en mis lecturas. :)**

* * *

 **"TU AMOR ME HACE LIBRE"**

 _"Admiramos a las mariposas por su belleza, su magia y por la libertad que representan. Pero si las atrapamos y condenamos a una jaula, las destruimos. Muy en lo profundo de sus almas, cada mujer es una mariposa, que ofrece amor y lealtad si su libertad está garantizada_. _"_

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

" _De vez en cuando di la verdad, para que te crean cuando mientes_. _"_

Afuera había dejado de llover, no quedaba más un poco de niebla gélida en el aire. Doblé la esquina, caminando por una calle en donde se encuentra un edificio de terraplén: mi nuevo hogar, ubicado en un vecindario con arbustos que durante el verano infundan al paisaje un atisbo de frescura. Sin embargo, ahora sus verdosas hojas habían caído en su mayor parte, mientras la lluvia las dejaba resbaladizas, patinando bajo mis suelas.

El edificio estaba emplazado a mitad de la cuadra, junto a una iglesia, cuya torre azulada marcaba las horas en un imponente reloj. Mi mejor amiga: Makoto, me convenció de vivir en este vecindario, ella se acababa de mudar a un edificio más cercano a su lugar de trabajo. Después de firmar el contrato de arrendamiento, Mako me contó que posiblemente una de mis vecinas sea la señorita Lotti, una famosa soprano que pertenecía a la quinta sinfónica de Tokio. En efecto, el primer día comprobé que ella vivía allí, porque al subir los peldaños hacia mi estancia ubicada en el segundo piso, di un rápido vistazo a algunas puertas aledañas, encontrando su nombre.

Fue también una de estas puertas lo primero que me condujo a enterarme de la existencia de la señorita Kaioh. Llevaba alrededor de un día viviendo en el edificio, cuando me fijé inevitablemente en el rótulo de su puerta ubicada frente a la mía. Las letras talladas de manera elegante como una tarjeta de Cartier, decían: _Kaioh Michiru,_ y un centímetro más abajo, _Viajera._ Tan sólo el rótulo me produjo una oleada de expectación respecto a esta persona que desde ya me parecía extrañamente interesante.

Una noche, bastante más tarde de las doce, me despertó la voz del señor Takeda, según me enteré después, se trataba de un solitario fotógrafo de aproximadamente 50 años, que residía en el edificio desde hace varios años. Al parecer, él estaba refunfuñando por algún motivo, y como vivía en el último piso, su exasperada voz resonaba en toda la casa.

 _\- "¡Señorita Kaioh! ¡Otra vez usted!"_ – exclamó fastidiado.

La delicada voz que emergió desde el fondo de la escalera, llevaba un fingido tono de arrepentimiento. _– "¡Señor Takeda, no sabe_ _cuánto_ _lo siento! He vuelto a perder mi llave."_

\- " _No debe seguir llamando a mi timbre. Se lo ruego, encargue una llave nueva."_

\- " _Es que las pierdo todas."_

\- " _¡Yo trabajo! Tengo que dormir."_ – oí que gritó Takeda. – " _Y usted siempre está llamando_... _"_

\- " _Oh, pero_ _no_ _se ponga así, que_ _no_ _volveré a hacerlo. Y, si me promete que no se va a enfadar_.. _."_ \- su voz se iba acercando a medida que subía la escalera. – " _Yo dejaré que me haga esas fotos de las que hablamos_. _"_

Mi curiosidad se desbordó ante el insinuante tono de voz que empleó la chica. En ese momento me levanté de la cama y lentamente abrí la puerta un centímetro. Entonces pude percibir el silencio que hizo el señor Takeda, acompañado por su audible aceleración respiratoria.

\- " _¿Cuándo?"_ \- dijo disimulando muy mal su emoción.

La chica se puso a reír.

\- _"Algún día."_ \- contestó divertida.

Tenía deseos de salir al rellano y asomarme a la barandilla, para verla sin ser vista. Pronto recordé que eso sería imposible porque vivíamos en el mismo piso. Me limité a permanecer observando por la delgada abertura de mi puerta. La chica seguía subiendo los peldaños, cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, la luz del pasillo iluminó su cabellera ondeada, de una hermosa tonalidad verde agua. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto algo parecido; sin embargo, más que excéntrico lucía increíblemente maravilloso en ella.

La imagen de la señorita Kaioh quedó instantáneamente grabada en mi memoria. A pesar de la tenue iluminación del pasillo, conseguí ver lo suficiente, incluso más de lo que había esperado. De todo lo que observé, sin duda el detalle que capturó mi atención durante más tiempo, fue su fabulosa cabellera, que en mi mente emulaba al suave oleaje del mar, mientras su cuerpo era digno de ser comparado con el de una sirena. Sólo su rostro me fue esquivo, por la velocidad que llevaba al caminar, pero juraría que es tan atractivo como cada parte de su magnífica anatomía.

Desde aquella vez, no la volví a ver hasta la semana siguiente, en una noche calurosa, casi de verano. La señorita Kaioh ésta vez lucía un fresco vestido celeste, sandalias blancas, y un oneroso collar de plata. Pese a su delgadez, poseía un aspecto tan saludable como la chica del anuncio de cereales para el desayuno que vi esta mañana en la televisión. Tenía los labios rosados, la nariz respingada; y los ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas oscuras. Era un rostro que había dejado atrás la adolescencia, pero que aún no reflejaba a una mujer en su plenitud. Pensé que podía tener entre diecinueve y veinticinco años.

No estaba sola. Un hombre la seguía. El modo en que su rolliza mano le rodeaba la cadera, me parecía desagradable; no en el plano moral, sino en el estético. Él era bajo, grueso, con mechones de cabello gris especialmente en las sienes, bronceado artificial, vestido con un traje a rayas, y un clavel rojo en el ojal. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella se puso a revolver su cartera en busca de la llave. Por fin, tras encontrarla y abrir la puerta, se volvió cordialmente hacia él:

\- _"Gracias, guapo... Has sido muy amable acompañándome hasta aquí."_ – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de ingresar.

 _-"¡Eh, nena!"_ – se quejó porque ella prácticamente estaba cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

\- _"Dime, Shiro_."

\- " _No soy Shiro, ése era el otro. Yo soy Sid Aizawa. Y... sé que te gusto_."

\- " _Por supuesto, Sid. Pero... buenas noches._ "

El señor Aizawa se quedó mirando con incredulidad la puerta, que se cerró firmemente. - " _Eh, nena, déjame entrar, anda. Sé que te gusto. Les gusto a todas. ¿No me he hecho cargo yo de la cuenta, cinco personas, amigos_ _tuyos,_ _gente a la que jamás había visto hasta hoy? ¿No me da eso derecho a gustarte? Sé que te gusto, nena_."

Dio unos golpes suaves a la puerta, y luego otros más fuertes; al final se limitó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, con el cuerpo encorvado, como si tuviera intención de cargar contra la puerta. Pero en lugar de eso se lanzó escaleras abajo, no sin antes asestar un puñetazo contra la pared. Justo cuando llegó a la planta baja, observé que la puerta del apartamento de la chica se abría lentamente, entonces ella asomó la cabeza.

\- _"Sid ..."_

Él se volvió, con el rostro lubrificado por una sonrisa de alivio; pero la señorita Kaioh estaba de broma, eso era todo. - _"La próxima vez que una chica te pida dinero por su grata compañía"..._ \- dijo. – " _sigue mi consejo: ¡_ _no_ _le des ni diez centavos!"_ – concluyó, antes de soltar una carcajada y cerrar la puerta.

Extrañamente ninguno de los dos advirtió que yo estaba observando la escena con especial atención. Iba de salida a casa de Mako cuando sin querer presencié la corta interacción entre ese hombre y la chica que había irrumpido en mis pensamientos los últimos días. Lo único que podía deducir ahora, era que la inigualable belleza de la señorita Kaioh sólo era comparable a su descaro. ¡Tenía la frescura propia de una lechuga!

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

" _Una cosa puedo jurar: Yo que me enamoré de tus alas, jamás te las voy a querer cortar."_

En los días siguientes, la señorita Kaioh cumplió lo que le había prometido al señor Takeda; no volvió a llamar a su timbre. Supongo porque comenzó a llamar al mío, a veces a las dos, a las tres o a las cuatro de la madrugada: no tenía escrúpulos en lo que respecta a la hora en que pudiera sacarme de la cama para que pulsara el botón que abría el portal de la calle. Como ninguno de mis amigos era de los que se presentan de visita a esas horas, sabía que era ella. Pero las primeras veces todavía me dirigía a la puerta, medio convencida de que había malas noticias, quizá Makoto o algún asunto apremiante para mí. Pero siempre era la señorita Kaioh, que gritaba desde abajo:

\- " _Lo siento, cariño. Me he olvidado la llave."_

¡Qué equivocada estaba al pensar que no se había percatado de mi existencia! Desde luego que ella me había visto, aquel día en que presencié su encuentro con ese molesto sujeto; de cualquier modo, no sé exactamente qué le hizo pensar que podía contar conmigo sin ni siquiera conocerme. Jamás habíamos cruzado palabra antes, ni un mísero saludo por cortesía. Y naturalmente, ahora tampoco llegamos a trabar ninguna relación.

Nos cruzábamos con frecuencia en la escalera o en la calle; sin embargo, por alguna razón, ella hacía como si no me viese. Iba siempre muy arreglada, tenía buen gusto en la elección de su ropa. Pero en mi opinión, no era eso lo atrayente en su aspecto: sino la espléndida combinación de su cabello aguamarina, enmarcando su perfecto rostro, lo que hacía que fuese ella, la que hipnotizaba con su imponente presencia, sin importar lo que estuviera vistiendo. Se podría deducir fácilmente que era modelo de fotógrafo, o una actriz principiante, aunque, por su desordenado horario, era comprensible que no tuviera tiempo para dedicarse a ninguna de las dos cosas.

De vez en cuando la veía lejos del vecindario. En una ocasión, Mako vino a visitarme para ponernos al día en cuanto a las últimas cosas que me habían sucedido, luego de tres semanas de no vernos. Me invitó a un lujoso restaurante para el almuerzo, y allí, en una mesa de primera, rodeada de cuatro hombres, ninguno de los cuales era el señor Aizawa, aunque todos ellos fueran intercambiables con él; se encontraba la señorita Kaioh, escuchando la conversación de forma autómata, mientras su expresión reflejaba aburrimiento extremo.

Reprimí una sonrisa al observar los constantes y poco disimulados bostezos que emitía; se veía tan desganada sentada allí, sin la menor intención de querer prolongar la conversación de su mesa.

\- _"¿Conoces a esas personas?"_ – oí que Mako me preguntó.

Maldije en mi interior no haber sido capaz de mirar sin tanto ahínco hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la señorita Kaioh. Era demasiado tarde, Mako lo había notado, entonces inhalé aire para responder con fingida serenidad: - _"Por supuesto que no."_

\- _"Desde luego que no a esos hombres. Pero tal vez a Michiru Kaioh?"_

\- _"¿Eh? ¿La conoces?"_ – me apresuré a preguntar, sin disimular mi evidente interés.

Mako sonrió levemente por mi torpeza. – _"Sí. He vivido tres años en ese edificio ¿lo recuerdas?"_ – me dijo antes de probar otro bocado de su ensalada. – _"Parece que tú también la conoces ¿no?"_

Solté una risa nerviosa antes de responder: - _"Bueno... no realmente, sólo soy su portera, se podría decir."_

\- _"¡Vaya! No me digas que continúa teniendo ese terrible hábito."_ \- exclamó con sorpresa. – _"Pero por tu expresión puedo inferir que te gusta ese papel de conserje personal."_

¡Oh, no! Y entonces Mako empezó a referirse a un "brillo especial" en mis ojos, mientras describía lo que cada madrugada acontecía con el timbre de mi puerta. Yo realmente no estaba preparada para admitir que después de la tercera noche consecutiva, inconscientemente esperaba con ansias, el momento en que la señorita Kaioh llame a mi timbre para decir: "Cariño, olvidé mi llave." Entonces correr a abrirle, refunfuñando por fuera, pero con el corazón brincando de alegría por dentro. ¡Era una tontería!

Días más tarde, sentí que sería ridículo negarlo; había desarrollado cierta adicción a esa persona. Además cada vez que repetíamos la escena del timbre, dejaba en mí una chispa de intriga. Entonces cada mañana, a primera hora, después de recoger el correo, revisaba el tacho que ella tenía junto a su puerta. Descubrí que sus lecturas usuales eran la prensa popular, folletos de viajes, cartas astrales; que fumaba unos cigarrillos caros; sobrevivía a base de leche con tostadas; y que su hermoso cabello aguamarina era obra de la naturaleza, porque no había un solo empaque de tinte para el cabello.

También me enteré que ella tocaba el violín, y que era dueña de un grisáceo husky macho. En los días de mucho sol se lavaba el cabello, luego se sentaba junto con el perro, en una pequeña silla puesta en su balcón; mientras tocaba en su violín una melodía nostálgica y su cabello se secaba al sol, todo al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que oía la música, yo me acercaba con sigilo a mi balcón desde donde podía ver perfectamente el suyo. Ella tocaba de manera formidable, y a veces también cantaba. En algunos momentos interpretaba melodías que hacían que me preguntase de dónde podía haberlas sacado, incluso de dónde podía haber salido esta chica. Eran canciones nómadas, extrañas, con letras que sabían a recuerdo.

" _No quiero dormir, no quiero morir, sólo quiero_ _seguir viajando por las nubes del cielo";_ parecía que ésta fuese la estrofa que más la complacía, pues a menudo seguía cantándola mucho después de que se le hubiera secado el cabello, cuando el sol ya se había puesto y se veían ventanas iluminadas por los faros del anochecer.

En una noche atravesada por los primeros fríos estremecimientos del otoño, había ido al cine con Mako, luego de la función regresé a casa demasiado agotada; entonces me acosté intentando dormir pero no lo conseguía. Percibía una sensación de inquietud, que crecía poco a poco, tanto que llegué a oír mis propios latidos. Era una sensación acerca de la cual había leído, probablemente hasta escrito, pero que jamás había experimentado. La sensación de estar siendo vigilada por una presencia invisible. ¡Rayos, sabía que no debía permitir que Mako eligiera una película de terror! Entonces un repentino golpeteo en la puerta, me hizo emitir un embarazoso brinco de susto. Transcurrieron unos momentos antes de que me convenciera que no se trataba de un zombie y tuviera las agallas suficientes para abrir la puerta.

Definitivamente era una zombie, aunque aún no podía creer que estuviera aquí, justo en mi puerta.

\- _"Hola."_ – me dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina, apenada. - " _Oh, lamento haberte asustado."_

 _\- "¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hiciste?" –_ le dije con fingida valentía.

 _\- "Tu expresión... parecías estar a punto de desmayarte."_

Sentí mi rostro arder por la vergüenza: - _"No, sólo estaba intentando dormir cuando tocaste."_ – nuevamente haciéndome la impávida.

– " _Lo siento mucho."_ – percibí un real atisbo de remordimiento en su rostro al decirlo. – _"¿Puedes ayudarme?"_

– " _Supongo."_ – respondí, intentando ocultar el temblor de mi cuerpo; en parte por el frío, en parte por los nervios. – _"¿Quieres entrar?"_

\- _"Sucede que_ _tengo un problema con mi amigo._ " - dijo, ingresando al interior de mi habitación. – " _Bueno, cuando no está ebrio es encantador, pero tan pronto prueba el_ _vino..._ _¡Santo Dios, qué animal! Él me dio un mordisco_." - se abrió un poco la bata blanca para mostrarme las pruebas de lo que ocurre cuando alguien te da un mordisco. Al instante perdí la noción de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor... ella no llevaba más que la bata.

 _\- "Ya veo." –_ dije rápidamente, frotando con una mano la punta de mi corto cabello. Realmente sentía pronto necesitaría una trasfusión de sangre.

 _\- "Pero cuando él se puso imposible, me escapé por la ventana. Creo que ha tomado suficiente vino como para que se bañe un elefante." –_ bromeó. – " _Oye, si quieres puedo irme. Sé que no estuvo bien venir aquí de esta forma."_

\- " _Entiendo. No te preocupes_." – le sonreí para darle tranquilidad.

Entonces ella se detuvo un momento para mirarme. Hice lo mismo, era la primera vez que veía sus bellos ojos, azules como el cielo; mientras su cabello proyectaba una luminosidad marina cálida y viva, era realmente hermosa. - _"Soy Kaioh Michiru."_ – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

\- " _Tenoh Haruka._ " – estreché su suave y delicada mano. Al instante, nuevamente una oleada de nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, sólo atiné a romper con brusquedad el contacto. Ella pareció decepcionada.

\- " _Supongo que estarás pensando lo peor de mí._ " – me dijo desviando la mirada.

\- " _Por supuesto que no_." – contesté.

\- " _Desde luego que sí, sé lo que todo el mundo aquí dice de mí."_ – pude notar un atisbo de dolor en su expresión.

\- _"No he oído nada de ti desde que estoy viviendo aquí."_

Se alzó de hombros, dejando el tema de lado. Entonces se sentó en uno de mis desvencijados sillones de terciopelo rojo, dobló las piernas debajo, e inspeccionó con detenimiento el resto de mi habitación. - _"¿Cómo lo soportas? Parece la cámara de horrores_ ".

¡Ouch! Sentí lo que dijo como un puntapié en el orgullo. - " _Una se acostumbra a todo_ ". - contesté, molesta conmigo misma, pues en realidad, estaba orgullosa de mi cueva.

\- _"¿Una?"_ – preguntó sorprendida, mirándome fijamente.

¡Rayos! Por un momento había olvidado que ella no sabía que yo era una mujer, estaba confundiéndome con un chico como tantas otras personas. - " _Soy chica_ ". – le dije sonrojada desviando la mirada, pero cuando volví a mirarla advertí que ella también se había sonrojado.

\- " _Oh, ya veo_ ". – respondió con una tímida sonrisa. – " _Sabes, creo que yo jamás me acostumbraré a nada. Acostumbrarse es como estar muerta_." – añadió volviendo al tema. – _"¿Y qué_ _haces_ _encerrada aquí todo el día?_ "

Señalé una mesa con altos montones de libros y papeles. - " _Escribo_."

\- _"¿Eres una verdadera escritora?"_

\- _"Depende de lo que entiendas por verdadera_. _"_

\- _"¿Hay alguien que_ _compre_ _lo que escribes?"_

\- " _Todavía no_." – respondí ligeramente apenada.

\- " _Entiendo._ " – me dijo amable. - " _Creo que podría ayudarte. Imagina cuanta gente conozco que conoce a otra gente. Lo haría porque... me gustas, eres agradable."_ – sonrió divertida, ante mi violento sonrojo.

Tras breves segundos, oí un suave gruñido procedente de su estómago. Reprimí una risa al advertir su azorado semblante, entonces le señalé una fuente con manzanas, ella tomó una.

\- _"Gracias." -_ dando un mordisco a la manzana. _\- "¿Crees que te gustaría contarme algo que hayas escrito."_

Son muy pocos los autores, especialmente entre los inéditos, capaces de resistirse a la invitación de leer su obra en voz alta. Preparé una copa para cada una y, sentándome en el otro sillón, comencé a leer, con la voz algo temblorosa debido a una mezcla de miedo escénico y entusiasmo: era una novela nueva, terminada el día anterior, y aún no había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que surgiese en mí, la inevitable sensación de fracaso. Se trataba de dos mujeres que comparten una casa, y una de ellas que está enamorada de la otra, cuando ésta se promete en matrimonio, provoca por medio de notas anónimas un escándalo que acabará impidiendo que se celebre la boda.

Mientras iba leyendo, cada vez que miraba de reojo a Michiru se me encogía el corazón. Estaba como aburrida. Cogía de una en una las colillas del cenicero, se observaba abstraída las uñas, lamentando tal vez no tener una lima al alcance. Cuando me parecía haber atrapado su interés, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, como si en realidad estuviera preguntándose si debería comprar los zapatos que había visto en algún escaparate.

\- _"¿Es esto el_ _final?"_ \- me preguntó, despertando. Al instante, parecía tratar de encontrar algo más que decir. – _"Sabes, las lesbianas me caen muy bien. Pero creo que los cuentos sobre lesbianas me aburren, lo siento_. _"_

La misma vanidad que me había conducido a exponerme de aquel modo, me obligó en ese momento a tacharla de petulante, un ser insensible, por completo desprovista de inteligencia. Al parecer, ella advirtió mi poco disimulado semblante ofendido.

\- " _Por cierto ¿_ _conoces_ _a alguna lesbiana que sea buena chica? Estoy buscando una compañera de habitación. Oye, no te rías. Soy desorganizada. Mientras las lesbianas son unas chicas fantásticas, les encanta encargarse de todo, no tienes que preocuparte jamás por las escobas, ni por mandar la ropa a la lavandería._ " – bromeó, eso creo. ¡No podría estar hablando en serio!

Solté una carcajada, olvidando el anterior comentario ofensivo sobre mi libro, para empezar a reírme de su tonto estereotipo de las lesbianas. Yo sólo estaba aguantando las ganas de decirle "¡Estás hablando con una lesbiana, sabes, y soy más floja que tú!"

De pronto, mirando fijamente el despertador en mi mesilla de noche, exclamó: – _"¡No pueden ser las cuatro y media!"_ \- mientras la brisa del amanecer empezó a agitar las cortinas. - _"¿Qué día es hoy?_ " – me preguntó asustada.

\- " _Jueves_."

 _\- "Jueves."_ – repitió. – " _¡Dios mío, es espantoso!"_ – gimió.

Yo me encontraba lo suficientemente cansada como para no sentir interés. Caminé hacia la cama, al costado del sofá donde ella estaba sentada. Cerré los ojos para intentar descansar, pero mi curiosidad no disminuyó, era algo irresistible:

\- _"¿Qué tiene de espantoso que sea jueves?"_

\- " _Nada. Sólo que nunca consigo acordarme de que ya está cerca. Verás, los jueves tengo que tomar el bus de las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Debo ver a alguien en prisión_. _"_

Se estiró un mechón de cabello aguamarina para acomodarlo tras su oreja. - " _No te dejo dormir. Anda, duérmete_. _"_ – me dijo acercándose con evidente titubeo a mí, para acariciar mi cabello con los dedos. Al parecer estaba insegura de emitir esa caricia por considerarla algo atrevido, supongo; mientras yo no podría explicar las sensaciones que producía en mí su delicado tacto.

\- " _Sigue, me interesa_. _"_

\- " _Lo sé. Por eso quiero que duermas. Porque si sigo hablando de la prisión, te contaré lo de Yuto. Nunca me_ _han dicho_ _que no se lo cuente a nadie. No lo han dicho explícitamente. Yo podría hacerlo si juras no decírselo a nadie."_

\- _"Lo juro."_ – susurré.

\- _"Se llama Yuto Izuki, es un anciano muy religioso. Él dice que reza cada noche por mí. Jamás ha sido amante mío, desde luego; por lo que se refiere a eso, le conocí cuando él ya estaba en la cárcel, somos amigos. Pero ahora, con todo lo que me está costando ir a verle cada jueves, es una tortura."_

Fruncí el ceño ante su confesión; había oído hablar de Izuki Yuto, en el bar que frecuento, ubicado a la vuelta de la esquina. Según tenía entendido, era un hombre que pertenecía a la "Mano Negra", es decir, a la mafia. Por todo ese jaleo, hace apenas dos años le habían condenado a quince años de prisión efectiva.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que haces ahí exactamente?"_ – pregunté preocupada.

\- _"La primera vez vi a un abogado, él me preguntó si me gustaría alegrarle la vida a un anciano solitario, y al mismo tiempo ganar cien dólares a la semana. Yo le dije que se ha confundido conmigo, no hago ese tipo de cosas. Pero entonces me dijo que las visitas eran realmente eso, sólo visitas, como una buena obra de caridad una vez a la semana. Es todo, no podía decir que no_. _"_

\- _"No sé qué decir. Suena... demasiado extraño."_

\- _"¿Crees que miento?"_ \- sonrió. ¡Se veía tan hermosa cuando lo hacía! Sentí mis mejillas arder nuevamente.

\- _"En primer lugar, no permiten que cualquier persona vaya a visitar a un preso."_ – dije recuperando mi autocontrol.

\- _"Cierto, no lo permiten. En realidad, han organizado no sé qué enredo para hacerme pasar por su sobrina."_

\- _"¿Así de sencillo? ¿Te da cien dólares por charlar una hora con él?"_

\- _"Bueno, no me los da él, lo hace su abogado, el señor Kuga. Él me da un cheque, en cuanto le transmito una especie de información meteorológica."_

\- " _Creo que puedes meterte en un lío de cuidado."_ \- apagué mi lámpara; no hacía falta, el amanecer se colaba en la habitación.

\- _"¿De qué modo?"_ – me preguntó con seriedad.

\- _"Seguro que las leyes tienen algo que decir sobre los suplantadores de identidad. Después de todo,_ _no_ _eres su sobrina. ¿Y qué es eso del informe meteorológico?" -_ le inquirí pensando en que estaba siendo entrometida con su asunto, pues apenas conocía a esta chica; sin embargo, a ella pareció no importarle.

\- _"Sólo son mensajes que tengo que dejar, para que el señor Kuga compruebe que he ido. Yuto me dice lo que tengo que decir, por ejemplo, no sé, "hay un huracán en Cuba", o "nieva en Venecia". Es sólo eso, no te preocupes." -_ comentó, acercándose a mí. _– "Llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de mí misma."_ – susurró a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

La luz del amanecer parecía refractarse a través de ella: cuando me subía las mantas hasta la barbilla, brillaba como una diosa transparente; después se tendió a mi lado. - _"¿Te importa? Sólo quiero descansar un momento. No digamos nada más. Duérmete."_

Fingí hacerlo pero simplemente no podía teniéndola al lado, respiré con nerviosismo. Las campanas de la vecina iglesia dieron la hora. Eran las seis cuando apoyó su mano en mi brazo, un tacto frágil que trataba de no despertarme. De repente, su mejilla se apoyó sobre mi hombro, un peso cálido y húmedo. Iba a rodearla con mi brazo, cuando algo captó mi atención.

\- _"¿Por qué lloras?" –_ pregunté sorprendida.

\- _"¡No es de tu incumbencia!"_ \- se enderezó intentando ocultar su rostro de mí, luego abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

" _La amistad viene del amor, y el amor, de la libertad; para ser amigo hay que amar, y para amar, ser libre; sólo el libre puede amar, y sólo el que ama puede ser amigo; y en último término, quizá la expresión más grande de la libertad esté en el amor, y la del amor, en la amistad._ "

Las estrepitosas campanas de la iglesia vecina, retumbaron en mis oídos, ocasionando que me despierte de un sobresalto, con el cabello desordenado y una expresión de susto. Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado profundamente dormida. Apenas abrí los ojos, un resumen de lo sucedido esta mañana con Michiru en la habitación, llegó a mi memoria. Todo había acontecido tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello. Con el ánimo decaído, me levanté de la cama para realizar mi rutina higiénica diaria. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes, forcé a mi cerebro a plantear mil posibles motivos que expliquen la actitud de Michiru.

Con empeño, intentaba recordar cada una de mis palabras, incluso tal vez mis acciones, pero no conseguía encontrar algo tan grave, a excepción del asunto de Yuto Izuki. Además yo estaba tan distraída por la avalancha de sensaciones que su presencia provocaba en mí, que no advertí nada más. Sumado a todo eso, mi inepto cerebro se negaba a cooperar, tan sólo revolvía una maraña de pensamientos y recuerdos desordenados.

Así trascurrió el jueves sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Al día siguiente: viernes, desperté con los albores del amanecer. Me sentía desalentada, no podía evitarlo. Para distraerme un poco, tal como cada mañana, salí a recoger el correo en el portal principal. Minutos después, cuando estuve de vuelta, encontré una pequeña nota color rosa, adherida a mi puerta. Al intentar leer, noté que estaba escrita, más bien garabateada, con una letra curiosa; sonreí divertida pensando que podía ser fácilmente comparada con la caligrafía de una niña de jardín de infancia. El mensaje decía: " _Buenos días, Haru... Por favor, olvida lo que sucedió la otra noche. Te portaste como un ángel. Yo no volveré a molestarte. Lo siento mucho. M.K"_

Sentí mis labios desfigurarse en una gran sonrisa involuntaria; mientras una sensación indescriptible que oscilaba entre el alivio y la alegría, invadió mi pecho. Sin embargo, la misma sensación fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, al igual que mi sonrisa, cuando intenté retirar la pequeña nota de mi puerta. Al parecer, a falta de cinta adhesiva, Michiru había utilizado un potente pegamento. ¡Por Cristo! Yo realmente deseaba asesinarla en ese momento.

Tardé cerca de dos horas, limpiando mi puerta con un paño húmedo sin conseguir quitar todas las huellas que dejó el papel. De pronto, la idea de perpetrar una jugosa venganza, cruzó por mi mente. Pero no fui capaz de llevarla a cabo; porque por alguna extraña razón, cuando se trataba de ella, yo simplemente no tenía sentimientos negativos. Sólo me limité a contestarle: " _Ten la confianza de molestarme cuando desees."_ Dejé esta nota en su puerta, adherida con cinta, adjuntando lo máximo que podía permitir mi escuálido bolsillo en ese momento: un fresco ramo de violetas. Antes de retirarme, agregué un posdata: _"Lo olvidaba, la próxima vez no utilices pegamento por favor, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de devolverte el gesto. :P H.T"_

Cuando recogí el correo la mañana siguiente, advertí que la nota que dejé no estaba más en su puerta; pensé que probablemente ella ya lo había leído y pronto me daría una respuesta. Por desgracia, días más tarde comprendí que Michiru parecía haber hablado en serio; desapareció por completo, no volví a verla, ni a saber nada de ella. Entonces supuse que hasta había llegado al extremo de conseguir finalmente una llave del portal principal, porque también dejó de llamar a mi timbre.

Debía admitir que la eché de menos. A medida que los días fueron disolviéndose, comencé a sentir por ella cierto resentimiento, como si una gran amiga se hubiese olvidado de mí, aunque era una tontería porque nos conocíamos hace poco tiempo. Por ese motivo no podía explicar por qué su ausencia desencadenó una desagradable sensación de vacío en mi vida. Pero más sorprendente aún, era que aquello no me produjo ningún deseo de refugiarme en mis amigos más íntimos, ni siquiera en Mako, ahora incluso sentía que su compañía sería como una dieta sin sabor, comparada con la de Michiru. ¿Qué me has hecho? Me preguntaba a menudo con su imagen en mi mente.

Cuando finalmente llegó el miércoles de una nueva semana, pensé por enésima vez en Michiru, en la prisión que visitaría mañana y en Yuto Izuki. Reflexioné acerca de ese mundo, en el cual los hombres regalan un billete de cien dólares por un fugaz instante en compañía; aquello me resultaba tan turbante, que ni siquiera pude conciliar el sueño. Entonces me di cuenta que tal vez yo jamás podría ofrecer dinero; sin embargo, haría cualquier cosa por sentir su presencia cerca de mí otra vez. Ese pensamiento me condujo esa noche, al borde de la desesperación, a levantarme en pijama de la cama para dejar una nueva nota en su puerta: " _Mañana es jueves"._ Evidentemente fue sólo un pretexto para conseguir que volviera a hablarme, porque su repentino alejamiento se había convertido en una tortura.

¡Bingo! Al parecer funcionó porque al siguiente día me premió con una nota en mi puerta, escrita con su juguetona letra infantil: " _Te amo por recordármelo. ¿Podrías pasar a tomar una copa en mi apartamento?_ _PS: La última vez sólo mencionaste que no utilizara pegamento... pero no dijiste nada acerca de usar goma de mascar ;) M.K"_. En efecto, su pequeña nota estaba adherida a mi puerta con goma de mascar; nuevamente sentí ganas de asesinarla; pero no lo hice porque al menos tuvo la decencia de usar goma fresca, sabor a fresa. ¡Gracias al cielo, fácilmente removible!

Como mi adorable vecina no había especificado una hora exacta en su nota, decidí que me presentaría en su departamento más tarde. Entonces para aprovechar el día, me planté frente a mi escritorio, donde me esperaban algunos cuentos que había dejado por la mitad. De algún modo, que no termino de entender, el sólo hecho de saber que pronto vería a Michiru me hacía sentir inspirada. Terminé los 3 cuentos con rapidez, pero más importante, con una pulcritud extrañamente excepcional. Cuando estaba por tomar el borrador de la que pronto sería mi nueva novela, di un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared, notando que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Me alisté rápidamente, quizá demasiado a prisa, entonces me obligué a retrasarme unos cinco minutos para no parecer desesperada. Ya frente al apartamento de mi vecina, propiné apenas dos suaves toques a la puerta cuando un sujeto extraño me abrió. El sujeto olía a una mezcla de cigarrillos y colonia pestilente, observé que su calzado era de doble tacón; muy conveniente porque creo que sin esos centímetros añadidos, lo habría podido confundir fácilmente con uno de los siete enanos del cuento. Continué examinando su aspecto, advirtiendo que su calva cabeza era desproporcionadamente grande en relación a su diminuto cuerpo, mientras sus orejas puntiagudas, me hicieron recordar a las de un elfo.

De pronto, su voz interrumpió mi análisis: - " _Michi está tomando una ducha_ ". – dijo, señalando con un dedo hacia el ruido del agua, en una habitación adyacente.

¿Michi? Fruncí el ceño por la confianza con que ese tipo se refería a Michiru, pero ingresé de todas maneras. En la habitación dónde nos encontrábamos de pie, parecía como si alguien acabara de mudarse; casi tenía la sensación de estar olfateando pintura fresca. Los únicos muebles eran unas maletas de gran tamaño, además de unas cajas de embalaje sin abrir, colocadas estratégicamente en cada esquina. Al parecer, estas cajas servían como asientos, porque en una de ellas se encontraba tumbado el perezoso perro gris de Michiru. De repente, en medio de aquella mezcolanza imperante, un sector capturó inevitablemente mi atención: era un colosal estante repleto de libros, que cubría casi toda una pared. De inmediato, me sentí a gusto allí, en la comodidad de ese espacio dedicado a la literatura.

Mientras observaba maravillada los libros de Michiru, el extraño tipo que me abrió la puerta, carraspeó a mis espaldas con evidente desconfianza: - _"¿Le han invitado?"_

Asentí. Sin embargo, parecía que no acabó de salir de dudas, porque sus fríos ojos empezaron a escudriñarme enérgicamente por extensos segundos. Entonces comentó: - _"Sucede que viene por aquí mucha gentuza, sin ser invitado. Por cierto ¿hace mucho que conoce a Michi?"_

\- _"Poco menos de un mes."_ – respondí, controlando mis ganas de apuñalarlo porque me reventaba que utilizara ese cariñoso apelativo.

\- _"¿Así que no la conoce bien?"_ – me inquirió, alzando una ceja.

\- " _Vivo arriba_."

Creo que eso pareció ser suficiente como para tranquilizarle. - _"Ya veo, entonces es su vecino. Y dígame… ¿su piso es como éste?"_

 _\- "Más pequeño."_ – contesté incómoda.

El tipo bufó fastidiado, descargando un puntapié en el suelo, antes de proferir: - _"Ya lo creo, Michi es tan obstinada para querer seguir viviendo en un lugar como éste." –_ observando cada detalle de la habitación con semblante despectivo _. – "No hay modo de persuadirla. Yo lo he intentado de todas las maneras posibles, incluso llorando."_

Esperó que respondiera algo pero yo no sabía exactamente qué decir, así que me mantuve en silencio. Entonces él prosiguió con su reprimenda: - _"¿Es_ _esto_ _lo que quiere?_ " - bramó, agitando ambos brazos, en señal de desaprobación. – _"¿Una fiesta con tipos a los que no ha invitado?"_

\- _"¿Una fiesta?"_ – pregunté sorprendida. ¡Rayos!

\- _"Así es. Creí que usted me había dicho que fue invitado."_ – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, nuevamente con desconfianza.

Solté una risa nerviosa, asintiendo. ¿Una fiesta? Al igual que hace unos días con el incidente de mi puerta, sentí ganas de asesinar a Michiru, porque yo realmente odiaba este tipo de reuniones sociales con desconocidos. Ella jamás mencionó nada acerca de una fiesta ¿acaso lo hizo? No, ella sólo dijo "tomar una copa".

Aparentemente el tipo no se percató de mi incomodidad, porque continuó hablando: _"¿Es esto lo que le gusta? ¿Sostenerse con dádivas caritativas? ¿Cree que tendríamos que rendirle homenaje por comportarse así? En lugar de casarse con Ueda Takeshi."_ – concluyó airado.

¿Casarse? ¿Michiru? Con todo lo que conocía de esa chica hasta el momento, no sabía si reírme o preocuparme. Estuve absorta en mis pensamientos durante algunos segundos, hasta que el tipo carraspeó, esperando por mi contestación, con una mirada llameante. _\- "Disculpe, pero no conozco a ese señor."_ – respondí disimulando mi turbación.

\- _"Si no conoce a Takeshi, entonces difícilmente puede saber nada de Michi."_ – me reprochó, chasqueando la lengua. – " _Yo esperaba que tuviese usted cierta influencia sobre ella, que pudiese ayudarme a convencerla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde_. _Sabe, Michi es como una hija para mí, y estoy seguro que esta clase de vida no es lo que ella merece._ "

No podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que el tipo había expresado, pero no respondí nada. Me limité a observar como exhalaba un anillo de humo por la boca, dejando que se desvaneciera antes de desviar su mirada hacia la puerta del baño, donde la chica de cabello aguamarina estaba de pie. El tipo le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita; la misma que le alteró el rostro, haciendo que sus facciones se suavizaran. – _"¡Michi!" –_ oí que ladró.

\- _"¿Qué le estás diciendo, Sho?" –_ le inquirió Michiru, acercándose con el cabello húmedo y una toalla envuelta en torno a su esbelto cuerpo.

\- " _Lo de siempre... que estás demente_."

\- " _Haruka ya lo sabe_."

\- " _Pero tú no_. _"_ – regañó nuevamente exaltado.

Ella se sentó sobre una de las cajas siendo seguida por el perro gris, que se acercaba con delicadeza a su mano, como exigiendo caricias. A pesar de esa postura tierna, era un perro sombrío con cara de pirata; tenía los ojos de un color azul intenso como los de su dueña, aunque más fríos.

\- " _Sho es un exagerado."_ \- comentó Michiru, captando nuevamente mi atención. – " _Pero tiene una increíble cantidad de contactos. ¿Sho, cuál es el número de Selznick, el editor alemán?"_

\- " _Lo tengo en la agenda_."

\- " _No es broma. Quiero que le hables y le digas que Haruka es una excelente escritora. No te sonrojes, Haruka; no eres tú quien ha dicho que eres excelente, he sido yo."_ – dijo sonriéndome. – _"Entonces, Sho. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"_ – le inquirió Michiru.

\- _"Supongamos que dejas que yo mismo arregle ese asunto con Haru, ¿eh?"_ – le respondió con evidente fastidio. No comparado con el fastidio que yo sentí, al oír el diminutivo de mi nombre en sus labios.

\- " _De acuerdo_." - profirió Michiru, por desgracia, dejándonos solos un momento. – _"Una cosa: si alguien llama a la puerta, que pase."_

En efecto, mientras ella se vestía en su alcoba, llamó una multitud a la puerta. Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora el apartamento fue asaltado por un montón de hombres con cara de ir a una despedida de soltero, entre ellos varios tipos de uniforme. Conté dos oficiales del ejército y un coronel de las Fuerzas Aéreas; pero les superaban en número los tipos canosos con traje a rayas. Aparte de la falta de juventud, no había ningún tema común entre los invitados, parecían desconocidos entre desconocidos; de hecho, cada uno de los rostros se había esforzado, en el momento de entrar, por ocultar la decepción sentida al ver allí a los demás.

Sin embargo, tras los iniciales gestos ceñudos, todos fueron mezclándose sin musitar una sola queja; sobre todo Sho, que saludó ávidamente a los recién llegados para no tener que hablar conmigo de mi incierto futuro en la literatura. Quedé abandonada junto al estante de libros; entonces empecé a revisar algunos de poco volumen, más de la mitad tenían como temas: peces, sirenas y natación. Elegí uno al azar y comencé a leer para evitar quedarme dormida en un rincón, aunque aún no estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo.

Luego de diez minutos de esforzada lectura, reprimí un bostezo; señal suficiente para advertir que mi aburrimiento había llegado al límite. Entonces desvié mi atención hacia los invitados; uno de ellos adquirió cierta notoriedad ante mis ojos. Era un rollizo joven de mediana edad que aparentemente nunca había llegado a desprenderse de sus rizos infantiles. Continué examinando su apariencia, notando que no había modo de encontrar siquiera la presencia de algún hueso en su cuerpo, era blando todo él. Parecía como si después de nacer, se hubiese hinchado simplemente. Sin embargo, no era su aspecto lo que hizo que destacara, fue más bien su comportamiento, porque actuaba como si fuese él quien daba la fiesta. Se conducía como un henchido pulpo rebosante de energía: preparaba copas, hacía presentaciones, se encargaba del estéreo, etc.

Para ser justa con él, debía añadir que sus acciones eran dictadas por la anfitriona: " _Takeshi, te importaría...", "Takeshi, hazme el favor..."_ Era evidente que estaba enamorado de ella, y sí que se esforzaba en sostener con firmeza las riendas de sus celos. Debido a que un hombre celoso hubiese podido perder la cabeza, viendo a la chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos azules, deslizarse por la habitación, con el perro siguiéndola fielmente a todos lados, mientras ella sonreía a los invitados con desmesurada coquetería.

De pronto mi mirada se cruzó con esos provocadores ojos azules, inmediatamente desvié mi atención de su imponente ser, para concentrarme otra vez en el libro que tenía en las manos, que por cierto ahora emitían ligeros temblores. Fue demasiado tarde, ella dirigió su codiciada atención hacia mí, y ahora se acercaba al rincón donde me encontraba de pie.

 _\- "¿Entonces admiras a las sirenas, o eres aficionada a la natación?"_ – bromeó señalando con un dedo hacia la revista que tenía en las manos. Al parecer tenía buen ánimo.

\- _"Ninguna. ¿Entonces cuál ha sido el informe meteorológico de esta semana?"_ – le pregunté con inocencia. Me guiñó un ojo, pero no fue por diversión, era más bien una sigilosa advertencia.

\- _"¡Sabes me apasionan las criaturas marinas; por el contrario, detesto a los sapos!"_ – alegó sonriendo. El firme tono que empleó, me dijo que ella quería que me olvidara que en algún momento me había hablado de Yuto Izuki.

Entonces para cambiar de tema, o realmente no sé por qué, le expresé lo siguiente: - " _A propósito, tú pareces una hermosa sirena."_ – completamente sonrojada, desviando la mirada. – " _Creo que tu cabello se asemeja al suave oleaje del mar_." – me atreví a añadir.

Suspiré nerviosa antes de volverme con lentitud hacia ella, para observar su rostro que expresaba evidente sorpresa, entonces me sonrió e inevitablemente le devolví la sonrisa, deseando poder leer lo que en ese momento ella estaba pensando. No tuve que esperar mucho para saberlo...

\- " _¿Es eso parte adaptada del guión de tu novela: Cómo detener la boda de mi amiga lesbiana?"_ – sonrió divertida.

Por el contrario, mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. - " _¡Ese no es el título!_ " – ladré intentando disimular mi enojo.

Al parecer, de todas formas ella lo advirtió; porque se aproximó a mí, posando su mano en mi hombro, en una caricia conciliadora. Luego acercó sus labios a mi oreja para susurrar un "lo siento, sólo bromeaba"; sentí como su aliento transmitía una corriente indescriptible que sacudió todo mi cuerpo.

\- _"¿Y cómo te fue con Sho?" –_ preguntó de repente, separándose de mí.

\- _"No hablamos mucho. En realidad no creo que sea necesario."_ – respondí, intentando recuperar la compostura. Mientras me preguntaba cómo ella tenía la capacidad de originar instantes tan íntimos y segundos más tarde, conducirse con suma naturalidad. Porque yo no podía, cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, sentía que me desmayaría o haría alguna otra tontería igual de embarazosa.

\- " _Es una oportunidad, créeme."_

\- " _Lo sé. Pero no creo que nada de lo que yo hago pueda parecerle una oportunidad él_." – le dije empezando a fastidiarme, al recordar la estúpida expresión altanera de ese sujeto.

\- " _Él te puede ayudar, de verdad, Haru_."

\- " _Según tengo entendido, tú no supiste valorar su ayuda; es decir, sus consejos_." – de pronto, se me escapó. Ella me miró algo desconcertada, pero luego volvió a su semblante cálido _._

\- _"No sé qué es lo que él te ha dicho, pero créeme eso es totalmente diferente_." – dijo. - " _Yo no haré jamás lo que él me pide_. _"_

\- " _¿Te refieres a lo de casarte con Ueda Takeshi_?" – interrogué sabiendo que estaba tentando mi suerte. Ella volvió a dirigirme una mirada desconcertada que luego desvió hacia donde se encontraba el rollizo muchacho.

\- " _Asesinaré a Sho por decírtelo_." – dijo volviendo su mirada azul hacia mí.

\- _"¿Lo amas?"_ – pregunté haciendo clara alusión a Takeshi. ¡Otra pregunta impulsiva!

\- " _No. Y desde luego tampoco me importa su dinero. Bien, ahora vamos._ " - dijo rápidamente, como esquivando el asunto. – " _Busquemos a Sho_." - tomando mi mano.

!Uf! Una sensación de alivio se alojó en mi pecho. Agradecí al cielo que ella no estuviera enamorada del gordito. Y mucho menos tuviera ni la más remota intención de casarse con él. Por otro lado, sin darme cuenta ahora estábamos camino a encontrarnos con Sho, el sujeto desagradable. Me resistí, tratando de hallar alguna idea que me permitiese aplazar el encuentro. Hasta que lo recordé: - _"¿Y por qué eso de_ _Viajera?"_

\- _"¿Te refieres al rótulo mi puerta?"_ \- dijo ella divertida, deteniendo el paso un momento sin soltarme. - _"¿Acaso te parece gracioso?"_

\- _"Gracioso no. Sólo intrigante."_

Michiru se encogió de hombros. - _"Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo voy a adivinar dónde estaré viviendo mañana? Por eso les dije que pusieran_ _Viajera."_ \- me explicó. - _"Ya deja de darme evasivas. Vas a hacerte amiga de Sho. Esto es acerca de tu futuro, Haru."_ \- añadió, dando un ligero apretón a mi mano.

- _"¿Y si no quiero?"_ \- dije intentando recuperar mi mano, no conté con que al halar de ella, traje consigo también a Michiru. Quedamos frente a frente, tan sólo un par de centímetros separaban nuestros rostros.

\- _"Si no quieres tendré que..."_ \- me decía en un susurro cerca, muy cerca de mí, al punto de sentir su húmedo aliento sobre mi boca.

Repentinamente se produjo un incidente en la puerta. Era una joven pelirroja, que entró como un vendaval. Superaba holgadamente el metro ochenta de estatura, era más alta que la mayor parte de los hombres presentes. Todos ellos enderezaron la espalda, encogieron el estómago; hubo un generalizado concurso, a ver quién igualaba su tambaleante altura.

\- _"Michiru"._ \- gritó, avanzando con dedo en alto. – " _¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer una fiesta y no invitarme!"_

\- _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ \- dijo Michiru con evidente incomodidad.

\- " _Nada. Sólo estuve trabajando arriba, con el señor Takeda, en fotos que le prometí_ _._ _¿Te has enfadado?_ " - esparció una sonrisa por entre los presentes. – " _Y ustedes, ¿también se han enfadado conmigo por haberme entrometido en su fiesta?"_

Se escuchó un "no" colectivo, seguido de una risilla disimulada que soltó Takeshi . Él le apretujó el brazo a la pelirroja, como si quisiera admirar su musculatura, y le preguntó si le apetecía una copa. - " _Desde luego_." – respondió la tipa. – " _Un bourbon_."

\- " _No hay_." – profirió cortante Sho, abrazando celosamente las botellas de licor. Circunstancia que el coronel de las Fuerzas Aéreas aprovechó para sugerir que estaba dispuesto a ir por otra botella.

\- " _Hey no hace falta armar ningún alboroto, lo aseguro. Me conformaría hasta con una limonada. ¡Michiru!"_ \- dijo, empujándola un poquito. – " _No te preocupes por mí. Yo misma me presentaré. Mi nombre es Kaolinette_."

Kaolinette portaba unos tacones que realzaban su estatura, tan altos que me parecía le temblaban los tobillos. La extensa cabellera roja caía suelta cubriendo su espalda, enmarcando los rasgos enjutos y magros de su cara de modelo.

\- _"¿Quién puede decirme dónde está el lavabo?"_ – dijo repentinamente la pelirroja mirándome insistente, ofrecí mi brazo sólo por cortesía, dispuesta a guiarla sin saber realmente en dónde diablos quedaba el lavabo.

\- " _No hace falta_." - dijo Michiru frunciendo el ceño. – " _No será la primera vez que lo visite. Ya sabe dónde está_." - advertí un tono amenazante en su voz, lo cual interpreté como extremo desagrado; entonces me solté de la pelirroja suavemente.

Un par de horas después de la escena frustrada del lavabo, noté que los invitados empezaban a aburrirse, era evidente que el ambiente de la reunión había decaído notablemente. De pronto, alguien sugirió ir a alguna otra parte para continuar la diversión; aquella invitación fue seguida por una aprobación colectiva. Por otro lado, noté que la pelirroja había arrebatado tres botellas de whiskey a Sho, cuando estuvo mareada lo suficiente, se dejó caer en una caja y se quedó allí sentada, tarareando una canción.

\- " _Levántate de ahí_. _"_ \- le dijo Michiru. El resto de la concurrencia la esperaba en la puerta para ir a otro lugar tal como habían acordado.

Al ver que Kaolinette no tenía el menor interés en levantarse, Michiru me dirigió una mirada de disculpa:- " _Pórtate como una buena amiga, Haru. Consíguele un taxi, por favor."_

Y la muchedumbre partió junto a la anfitriona. ¡Increíble! Podía sentir el humo saliendo de mis orejas, pensé en detener a Michiru para devolverle a su larguirucha amiga pero era demasiado tarde. Se había escabullido rápidamente. La perspectiva de tener que tirar de aquella amazona de cabellos rojos en un taxi bastó para aumentar todo el resentimiento que sentía. Pero la gigante misma resolvió el problema. Levantándose a impulsos de su propio enfurecimiento, me miró desde su tremenda estatura con tambaleante altivez, y me dijo:

\- " _Vamos a un hotel. Hoy es tu día de suerte, guapo_."

Esbocé una risa nerviosa rechazando su intento de abrazo; a continuación cayó cuan larga era, como un roble talado entre mis brazos. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir por un médico, pero al examinarla comprobé que su pulso era normal y su respiración rítmica. Ella estaba simplemente dormida. Después de introducirle una almohada debajo de la cabeza, la dejé ahí afuera de la puerta de Michiru, disfrutando de su sueño porque sería realmente imposible para mí cargar a semejante monumento. Entonces me puse de pie aburrida y ahora ligeramente molesta con la bella chica de cabello aguamarina. ¡Qué jugarreta me hizo! ¡Toda una joyita! Desde este momento tendría que empezar a ser más cuidadosa con las intenciones de esa sirena, me repetía una y otra vez, mientras caminaba rumbo a mi cueva.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

" _Para poder ser libre en el amor, hay que dejar en libertad al ser amado_."

Los refulgentes rayos del sol se colaban por una abertura entre las cortinas que cubrían la entrada de mi balcón. Abrí los ojos abruptamente al recibir esa molesta luminosidad. De inmediato cambié de posición, acostándome de lado, para evitar que los rayos continúen llegando a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero me fue imposible, ya estaba despierta. Por suerte, me sentía con buen ánimo para empezar el día; aunque aún era palpable un leve fastidio al recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas en la improvisada fiesta de Michiru.

Aún no podía creer que me hubiera dejado abandonada, cuidando a su amiga pelirroja. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, reparé en que el asunto al menos tuvo un lado positivo; porque me di cuenta que debía alejarme de ella, por mi bien. Además era consciente que ya no sentía simple atracción, a este punto mis sentimientos se habían transformado en algo más profundo. Y no podía permitirlo, nada bueno saldría de eso, tarde o temprano terminaría lastimada.

Esa era la verdad. Ahora distanciarme en teoría parecía algo demasiado sencillo, sin embargo, hacerlo realmente era otra cosa. Necesitaba con urgencia la ayuda de alguien, repasé mentalmente mi lista de amigos, sabiendo que era innecesario porque entre todos una destacaba claramente; la persona a la que siempre recurría cuando sentía mi mundo interior tambalearse, mi hermana de corazón, mi mejor amiga: Makoto.

Hoy viernes sabía que no la encontraría en casa, porque a diferencia mía, Mako tenía un empleo con horario fijo. Entonces decidí que acudiría al día siguiente, desde luego esperando que ella no tuviera planes de fin de semana. Esa era una duda que me agobió incluso durante todo el trayecto a su apartamento, porque según me enteré la última vez que conversamos, ella tenía un pretendiente rondándola desde hacía poco tiempo, era un compañero de su trabajo. Pensar en eso, despertaba incontrolables celos en mí, porque me daba cuenta de lo desagradable que sería tener que compartir a Mako con alguien más. Suponía que se trataba de una simple actitud posesiva de mi parte, considerando que ella es una persona importante en mi vida.

Asimismo, una oleada de remordimiento me asaltó luego, al recordar que tenía por hábito visitar a Mako cada semana pero en el último mes no aparecí en su apartamento ni una sola vez. Y ahora me encontraba frente a su puerta con la intención de distraerme un poco, si no fuera por eso, no estaría allí buscando su compañía. Era evidente que yo realmente apestaba como amiga, debía admitir que era demasiado egoísta con la única persona que me apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Antes de tocar, me levanté un poco la manga del saco, para dar un rápido vistazo a mi reloj. Eran apenas las 11 de la mañana, me figuré que ella estaría cocinando o haciendo la limpieza. En caso de que su pretendiente no la hubiera invitado a salir. Sin poder evitarlo, emití un suspiro de fastidio, intentando despejar esa repulsiva idea de mi mente. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente calmada, empecé a propinar suaves toques la puerta.

Mi amiga abrió casi de inmediato. La encontré vestida de manera informal, con un delantal puesto encima, ella parecía un ama de casa. En efecto, creo que no me equivoqué en mis suposiciones de lo que probablemente estaría haciendo a esta hora.

\- _"¡Vaya! De todas las personas que imaginé estarían llamando a mi puerta, tú eras la última."_ – sonrió, apartándose un poco para dejarme entrar.

\- _"Siento no haber podido venir antes._.. _¿estás ocupada?"_ – pregunté, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. De inmediato inspeccioné cada rincón del living esperando no encontrar al famoso pretendiente allí.

\- _"No, realmente. Sólo estaba a punto de sentarme a comer..._ _¿te gustaría acompañarme?" -_ me ofreció amable.

\- _"Me encantaría, si es que no estás esperando a alguien más."_ – repliqué sin pensar.

Ella me miró con extrañeza: _\- "¿Por qué piensas eso?"_

 _\- "Bueno, creí que estarías esperando a tu... ¿amigo?" -_ dije intentando disimular mi fastidio.

\- _"Haruka... no me digas que estás celosa."_ – se mofó entre risas, que no hicieron más que aumentar mi fastidio. También me sonrojé, eso creo, porque sentía mis mejillas arder.

\- _"¿Celosa yo? Jamás."_ – alegué con soberbia. - _"Además creo que aunque lo intentaras no podrías querer a nadie tanto como a mí."_

Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse. - _"Si tú lo dices."_ – detecté una sombra de incomodidad en su voz. - _"Vamos, olvidé apagar el fuego, la comida debe estar quemándose."_ – añadió, arrancando de la situación.

Honestamente sólo estaba bromeando. Era bastante evidente que el tipo de amor que mi amiga sentía por mí no era romántico, por tanto, no podía ser comparable con lo que ella sentiría en un futuro por su pareja. Yo realmente no quise decir lo que dije, fue una broma de mal gusto y me estaba abofeteando mentalmente por eso.

Cuando detuve mis pensamientos, reparé en que me había quedado sola de pie en el living. De inmediato, caminé hacia el comedor donde supuse estaría Mako. Al ingresar, observé una extensa barra emplazada en el centro, rodeada por algunos bancos. Tomé asiento en uno, mientras veía a mi amiga caminar hacia el fregadero para lavarse las manos, luego tomó dos platos de la repisa de utensilios y se dirigió a la cocina, donde yacía una cacerola con el fuego apagado. Sí, estaba apagado, ella mintió hace un rato, algo comprensible. Tras un par de minutos, volvió con los platos a la barra, tomando asiento a mi lado.

 _\- "Sabes, te he echado de menos. Creí que en algún momento vendrías a buscarme o al menos recibiría una llamada tuya. Pero no sucedió..."_ – soltó de repente, sorprendiéndome.

\- _"Lo siento... sé que soy una amiga terrible."_ – respondí realmente apenada. Además sentía vergüenza porque no había un pretexto válido para justificar mi distanciamiento. Pude sólo haber llamado, no me constaba nada, pero no lo hice.

\- _"No, no lo eres."_ – replicó pensativa. – _"Sin embargo, siento que algo ha cambiado en ti, estás un poco extraña..."_

Fruncí el ceño, perpleja. - _"No he cambiado.._. _¿por qué dices eso?"_

\- _"Tus ojos no pueden engañarme, Haruka."_ – alzando su mirada hacia mí. – _"¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí."_

\- _"Nada importante... yo podría contártelo en otra ocasión."_ – esquivé incómoda. – _"Ahora he venido porque quería estar contigo... hace tanto que no hacemos algo juntas."_

Ella permaneció en silencio por un momento. Estoy segura que está pensando en que no debería presionarme, me conoce muy bien y yo a ella. - _"Tienes razón. ¿Entonces qué te parece si después de comer, vamos a pasear?"_ – sugirió, enterrando el otro asunto.

Asentí, de acuerdo con su idea. No me sorprendió que Mako hubiera advertido rápidamente lo que sucedía conmigo. Después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga, nos conocíamos desde hace tanto tiempo. Del mismo modo, yo podía percibir cualquier cambio en su actitud por imperceptible que sea. Aunque lo intentáramos jamás conseguíamos engañarnos la una a la otra. Por ello, realmente deseaba poder dejar de fingir, quería ser transparente como ella lo era conmigo, pero no podía contarle acerca de Michiru, no me sentía preparada aún.

\- _"¿Estás segura que pasear no roba el tiempo que dedicas a escribir? Porque puedo entender si tienes que volver rápido a casa."_ – preguntó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- _"Por supuesto que no. Hoy es sábado ¿recuerdas?"_ – dije, con mejor ánimo. – _"Tengo tiempo libre, así que tendrás que soportarme por el resto del día."_

\- _"Supongo que puedo con eso."_ – sonrió.

Para evitar caer en silencios, durante la comida, continuamos conversando acerca de diversos temas; en especial un asunto laboral que preocupaba a mi amiga. Me comentó que hace un par de semanas había faltado a su trabajo por un resfriado que la mantuvo en cama durante todo un día. Al regresar, no contó con que su jefe estuviera a punto de despedirla. Sentí mi sangre hervir cuando ella mencionó que había tenido que suplicarle por una nueva oportunidad.

\- _"No mereces ser tratada de esa manera, Mako."_ – dije enojada, posando mi mano sobre la suya, en señal de apoyo. Cuando alcé la mirada, advertí un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. De inmediato quité mi mano con delicadeza para evitar incomodarla.

\- _"Dejemos ese asunto."_ – pidió, buscando nuevamente mi mano libre. – _"¿Por qué no me dices cómo vas con tus escritos?"_

\- _"Todo ha ido bien."_ – respondí un poco nerviosa porque ella había entrelazado nuestros dedos.

\- _"Me gustaría leer alguno..."_ – dijo, esbozando una adorable sonrisa. Pensé que si me sonreía de esa manera, sería imposible para mí negarle algo.

\- _"Por supuesto. Entonces vienes conmigo a casa." -_ ofrecí, terminando de comer rápidamente.

Camino a mi apartamento, hablamos acerca de la última novela que escribí, aquella que Michiru tituló: "Cómo detener la boda de mi amiga lesbiana." No pude evitar sonreír al recordar esa broma pesada. Pero el verdadero nombre que le asigné a mi novela fue: _"Que te quedes para siempre, es mi única intención."_ Esta vez, contrario a lo que sucedió con Michiru, mientras le contaba a Mako el argumento, ella parecía realmente interesada, incluso por momentos se tomaba a molestia de emitir opiniones acerca de uno u otro detalle de su agrado. Sin embargo, lo que más había captado su atención fue el nombre de una de las protagonistas: Makoto.

\- _"¡Haruka! No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a usar mi nombre para uno de tus personajes."_ – me regañó de manera juguetona.

Sin poder evitarlo, me reí abiertamente. - _"Espero que no estés enojada. Sabes, si esa novela llega a publicarse serás famosa... o al menos tu nombre lo será."_

Mako gruñó algo parecido a "no me digas", antes de contagiarse de mi risa. La rodeé con mi brazo para caminar juntas, consciente de que a ella le gustaba esas muestras de afecto tanto como a mí. Al llegar al edificio de terraplén, sin romper el abrazo, busqué la llave del portal principal en el bolsillo de mi saco, cuando lo encontré levanté la vista para insertarla en la cerradura pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió súbitamente. La imagen que apareció me dejó sin aliento, frente a mí se encontraba Michiru con una expresión que reflejaba desconcierto. Al instante desvió su mirada hacia Mako, luego observó mi brazo rodeando los hombros de mi amiga, sus ojos se clavaron allí. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba inmediatamente, pensé en separarme pero sería demasiado evidente, además no podía, mis brazos se habían entumecido y ahora se negaban a obedecerme. Tuve deseos de decirle algo pero las palabras tampoco salían de mi boca entreabierta.

Entonces Michiru me dedicó una última mirada antes de pasar por mi lado y salir del edificio. Pude sentir como esa mirada azul me traspasó como una estocada, provocándome una punzada a la altura del pecho. Intenté interpretar la extraña actitud de Michiru, pero la voz de mi amiga me interrumpió.

\- _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ – me preguntó preocupada.

\- _"Sí."_ – respondí con fingida serenidad. Obviamente una mentira, porque estaba a punto de desmayarme.

\- _"Te ves algo pálida."_ – dijo acariciando mi cabello con una mano. – _"Vamos arriba."_ – agregó, dando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás. Eso llamó mi atención pero no dije nada.

Pase el resto del día en compañía de Mako, sabía que ella había notado algo extraño en el intercambio de miradas que tuve con Michiru. Pero para mi sorpresa, no mencionó una sola palabra al respecto. Sólo sentía que por momentos me dirigía una mirada analítica, cómo si intentara percibir en mi semblante lo que yo no le decía con palabras. De pronto, sentí vergüenza porque me di cuenta que había dejado de prestarle atención desde hace bastante rato, actuaba de manera autómata, explicando vagamente mi novela, respondiendo con monosílabos a sus preguntas, sin mostrar real interés.

¡Todo por culpa de Michiru! Si no la hubiese visto, probablemente ni siquiera la habría recordado en todo el día, gracias a la compañía de Mako. Pero yo la había visto, en una situación comprometedora y ahora no podía alejar de mi mente, su rostro, la expresión de sus ojos que me decían a gritos algo que no sabía cómo interpretar. Podía ir desde los celos hasta el desagrado, sin llegar a una conclusión, porque si algo había aprendido, era que nada es seguro cuando se trata de esa chica. Yo simplemente no podía hacerme ilusiones pensando que ella había estado celosa, porque no la conocía, no lo suficiente.

\- _"¿Podría ir a verte mañana por la tarde?" -_ pregunté a Mako, con cierto remordimiento, en la puerta antes de que se vaya.

\- _"Lo siento." -_ dijo. - _"Tengo una cita con Akebi y... realmente no tengo idea a qué hora estaré libre." -_ añadió, mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera estudiar mi reacción.

Hice acopio de valor, disimulando mis celos y me limité a responder: - _"Está bien. No hay problema, te veré otro día."_ \- no sé si conseguí parecer desinteresada. ¡Tonta!

\- _"Bien, tienes mi número, y no hace falta decir que puedes hablarme cuando desees. No importa la hora, ni el lugar, estaré para ti cuando me necesites ¿de acuerdo?"_ \- concluyó dándome un cálido abrazo antes de marcharse.

Advertí como mis temores desaparecieron al oír sus palabras, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, a veces me siento terriblemente sola. Frente a eso, el sólo hecho de saber que contaba con Mako en las buenas y en las malas, me otorgaba un torrente de fortaleza que me permitía evitar caer en depresión durante mis días grises. Por otro lado, la idea de ella en una cita con su pretendiente me carcomía la paciencia, pero eso era algo secundario. Estaba segura que así tuviera novio o esposo, yo siempre sería una persona importante en su vida, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio después del desayuno, me topé casualmente con Michiru en el vecindario. Pensé que debía seguir mi plan de ignorarla olímpicamente pero luego me pareció un gesto de pésima educación. Así que me acerqué para darle al menos un saludo por cortesía. Sin embargo, de antemano sabía que su actitud no era la mejor, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de evidente molestia.

 _\- "¡Ahora no, Haruka!" -_ me esquivó enojada sin detener el paso, llevaba un paquete de medicinas en la mano, probablemente venía de la farmacia. – " _Ahí está, al borde de una pulmonía desde hace dos días_. _"_ – agregó antes de echar a correr, dejándome varios metros atrás.

Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, luego recordé a cierta pelirroja dormida en la puerta de su apartamento. En efecto, se trataba de Kaolinette, al parecer tenía un resfriado fuerte. Deduje de todo esto que ella aún permanecía dentro del edificio, pero Michiru no me dio pie a indagar más, cuando salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. A pesar que en mis años de adolescente fui una destacada velocista; ahora yo ni siquiera pude alcanzarla.

No podría asegurar si por desgracia o por fortuna, en los días siguientes, perdí nuevamente contacto con Michiru. Las pocas veces que nos cruzábamos en la escalera o en el vecindario, ella siempre estaba acompañada de su amiga pelirroja ya recuperada, que por cierto me detestaba. Ya sabía por qué, y me lo merecía. Aunque en el fondo, sentía que Michiru también tuvo parte de la culpa porque en primer lugar, fue ella quien la dejó a mi cargo.

De cualquier modo, me las ingeniaba para interactuar con ella al menos durante breves minutos, naturalmente sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta. Durante esas breves conversaciones, noté que Michiru había cambiado radicalmente en lo que respecta a su actitud hacia mí. Al principio pensé que se debía a que ella aún no me había perdonado por abandonar a su amiga a la deriva o tal vez le había fastidiado verme abrazando a Mako. Pero luego comprendí que no se trataba de nada de eso, pues hasta parecía que ya lo había olvidado. Entonces, empecé a cuestionarme seriamente qué podía estar sucediendo, porque era evidente su drástico cambio. Incluso en los últimos días, me percaté que no había visto ningún pretendiente en su puerta. Al parecer, esos "ancianos" habían desistido en su afán de conquistarla. Todo era demasiado extraño.

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas el misterio fue oscureciéndose aún más, lo cual me producía jaqueca de tanto pensar. Aumentaba mi malestar, el rotundo fracaso de mi plan, simplemente no era capaz de soportar la idea de alejarme por tanto tiempo de Michiru, aunque me engañara diciendo lo contrario. Empecé a sentirme realmente estúpida, al borde de arrojarme a sus pies, mendigando un poco de atención y cariño que bien podía recibir de Mako, si tan sólo quisiera.

Froté mis sienes con ahínco, intentando obligarme a mí misma a pensar en otra cosa. Entonces escudriñé cada rincón de la habitación, deteniendo mi mirada en el escritorio. Sabía que era la única alternativa que tenía para arrancarla de mi mente. Tomé el borrador de mi nueva novela para comenzar a pulir detalles pero no conseguía concentrarme. En ese momento me puse a pensar en el grado de influencia que Michiru ejercía en mí. Hace más de dos semanas me había sentido tan inspirada por su causa y ahora por lo mismo, me sentía vacía, estancada.

Había perdido incluso la noción de los días, desde la última vez que la vi. Estaba tan cansada, estresada, aburrida, especialmente de pensar. Intenté relajarme con una ducha caliente, al parecer funcionó un poco, al menos consiguió quitarme el dolor de cabeza. Al salir del baño, comencé a vestirme lentamente; apenas había terminado de abrochar el último botón de mi camisa, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. No quise especular acerca de quién podría estar llamando, así que abrí de inmediato, encontrando a un hombre frente a mí.

Me sorprendí porque nunca antes lo había visto, de pronto él me preguntó por la señorita Kaioh, lo cual incrementó mi sorpresa. Me costó un buen rato explicarle que se había confundido de puerta, pero le bastó ese tiempo para dejarme intrigada. Era bastante joven, comparado con los amigos que solía frecuentar Michiru. Tendría alrededor de veinticinco años, cabello castaño, ojos grises, cuerpo de torero y un rostro bastante atractivo. A lo cual había que añadir, en calidad de adornos: el traje de etiqueta, la colonia intensa y, cosa aún más magnética, su afable sonrisa.

En cuanto lo despaché, mi raída mente empezó a trabajar, pensé que podía ser su amigo, su primo, su hermano... ¡Maldición! ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba claro que él no era ningún familiar, más bien podía ser el motivo por el cuál Michiru había cambiado de manera radical. Finalmente después de largos minutos, de devanarme los sesos en vano, desistí en mi intención de averiguar quién era ese sujeto, qué tenía con Michiru y qué hacía en el edificio. Con el transcurso de las semanas el asunto se me olvidó.

Hoy domingo, un día típico de verano, en el cual brillaba el sol con intensidad. Me encontraba sentada frente al escritorio, corrigiendo algunas faltas ortográficas de mis obras. Tenía la habitación en completo silencio, por lo que me llegaba el sonido de voces cercanas. Intenté obviar ese ruido para no perder mi concentración, pero segundos después escuché una risa estrepitosa, que me pareció conocida. Sentí una incontenible curiosidad, quería saber si estaba en lo correcto al pensar en cierta pelirroja. Entonces me aproximé lentamente hacia mi balcón corriendo un poco las cortinas, para ver por un pequeño margen a Michiru y Kaolinette en el amplio balcón del frente, sentadas en dos sillas, con el perro tumbado en el piso, entre ambas.

Al parecer, ninguna se percató de mi indiscreta mirada, lo cual me dio oportunidad de curiosear libremente. Las dos tenían el cabello húmedo, recién lavado, secándose al sol. Mientras se distraían en otras ocupaciones; Michiru pintándose las uñas de los pies, y Kaolinette cosiendo un jersey.

\- " _Eres una chica con suerte. Tienes a todos los hombres de esta ciudad comiendo de tu mano." –_ dijo Kaolinette. Esa afirmación me pareció demasiado exagerada, aunque con la belleza de la chica de cabello aguamarina, no me sorprendería que sea cierto.

\- " _No exageres_. _" -_ contestó Michiru. Al parecer estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

\- _"¿Qué hay del animal que vive en el piso de enfrente?_ " – apuntó la pelirroja, esbozando una mueca de fastidio. No sé cómo contuve mis ganas de aventarme hacia el otro balcón sólo para estrangularla.

\- " _No le digas así_. _No fue su intención dejarte en..."_ – oí que Michiru intentaba defenderme antes de ser interrumpida.

\- _"_ _Como sea_ _."_ – gruñó. – _"¿Y qué hay de Ren?_ _Él es tan sexy..."_ – dijo sonriendo como una tonta.

Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el perro, quien movía alegremente la cola, emocionado por la repentina atención que recibía de su dueña. De pronto, también una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver como ella besó delicadamente su húmeda nariz, y éste le respondió con un lengüetazo en la mejilla. Michiru rió por el atrevimiento de su perro, al tiempo que yo intentaba fijar en mi memoria el agradable sonido de su risa. Por otro lado, al ver la escena, Kaolinette carraspeó un poco, intentando recuperar la atención de Michiru, quien aún no había contestado a su pregunta.

\- _"_ _Ojalá consiguiera hacerme a la idea de que voy a casarme con él._ _"_ \- comentó la chica de cabello aguamarina, provocándome un dolor indescriptible.

Cuando oí esa noticia de su propia boca, mi sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente, pude advertir cómo un nudo se emplazó en mi garganta. Realmente tenía ganas de llorar.

\- _"¿Te apena su cargo? En ese caso,_ _la única solución que se me ocurre es conseguir que Ren se olvide de la política y se quede en Japón."_ – sugirió Kaolinette.

\- _"O yo debería desistir de este repentino compromiso."_ – dijo Michiru, bajando la mirada. – _"Tal vez, él no es el indicado para mí."_

\- _"¡Ave María! ¿Estás hablando en serio? Michiru, tienes veintidós años. Vives rodeada de un grupo conformado por ancianos con ganas de ligarte, es divertido lo admito. Pero vamos, seguramente no esperas vivir de sus propinas toda la vida. Sabes, esto no te lo he dicho antes porque no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero Ren es perfecto, si él no es el indicado... ¿entonces quién lo es? ¿Crees que vendrán más pretendientes como él a pedirte matrimonio después? Lo dudo."_ – dijo la pelirroja agitando ambas manos, en señal de desesperación.

\- _"Estás empezando a sonar como Sho ¿sabías?" –_ regañó Michiru _. - "El matrimonio no es para mí, no puedo vivir a expensas de un marido, al cuidado de un asfixiante hogar. Ni siquiera provengo de una familia bien conformada." -_ Pude detectar un rastro de dolor en su voz. En ese momento, tenía ganas de abofetear a Kaolinette porque era evidente que de alguna manera intentaba influir en Michiru para que se case de inmediato. Si ella no quería, nadie debía presionarla a hacerlo.

\- _"Michi, sé exactamente lo que ha sucedido contigo antes de venir aquí y sé que no te gustaría que hable de eso en estos momentos. Pero quizá sirva para hacerte comprender que no puedes seguir viviendo de esta manera, con las maletas listas y el corazón presuroso a trocar de ruta nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces has cambiado de domicilio en los últimos tres años? ¿Cuántas veces te has aventurado a un viaje sin rumbo definido, en el mismo lapso de tiempo? Michi, no puedes seguir jugando a la eterna viajera, tarde o temprano deberás sentar cabeza y Ren no estará esperando por ti hasta cuando realmente decidas colgar las maletas."_

 _\- "No lo sé. En verdad, me gustaría intentarlo con él pero aún no me siento segura."_

\- _"¿Entonces por qué aceptaste su propuesta? ¡Eres tan terca! Además hasta dónde puedo ver, llevas puesto el anillo de compromiso que él te ha dado, eso sólo puede significar que es importante para ti." -_ replicó Kaolinette, dejando a Michiru sin palabras. Incluso pude notar que se había puesto nerviosa.

\- _"No estoy dudando de lo que siento, es acerca de lo que conlleva establecer un vínculo a largo plazo con esta persona. Es más de lo que puedo soportar."_

\- _" ¡Sí puedes! ¿Dime qué es lo que sientes por él? ¿Lo amas?"_ volvió a presionar.

\- " _Debo estar enamorada. Tú nos has visto juntos. ¿Crees que estoy enamorada?_ " – esquivó con disimulo.

\- _"Yo diría que sí. Es la manera en que lo miras, creo que tus ojos desprenden un brillo inusual. Blah, blah... Sabes que no me gustan las cursilerías, pero puedo decir que están enamorados el uno del otro, como dos tórtolos rebosantes de amor, eso es seguro. Entonces ahora el punto relevante para saber si esto del matrimonio va a funcionar... Él debe ser bueno en la cama, ¿lo es?" –_ Eso me dejó sorprendida, no podía creer las tonterías que decía la pelirroja. ¿Acaso se volvió loca? Honestamente creo que Michiru debería elegir mejor a sus amistades.

\- _"¿Ah? –_ incluso ella claramente no esperaba esa pregunta. _\- ¿Tú que crees?" -_ noté que esquivó otra vez.

\- " _Te diré... ¿Muerde?"_

Michiru la miró desconcertada. - _"¿Que si muerde?"_

\- _"Que si te muerde a ti... en la cama."_ – repitió Kaolinette impaciente.

\- " _No. ¿Te parece que debería hacerlo?_ " – respondió ahora divertida.

Sentí el nudo en mi garganta intensificarse, sabía que no podía soportar oírla hablar de ese hombre. Pero mi lado masoquista me obligaba a continuar con esta tortura.

\- _"Creo que sí. Me gustan los hombres con sentido del humor, la mayoría no hacen más que jadear y soltar bufidos."_ – dijo Kaolinette, fastidiada. – _"En fin, entonces no muerde, pero... ¿hace algo especial en la cama?_ "

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Kaolinette volvió a coser su jersey, aunque tuvo que deshacer más de la mitad, por estar haciendo el punto al revés. Advertí que Michiru iba a contestarle cuando repentinamente miró hacia mi balcón, encontrándose con mi tétrica mirada. Maldije en mi interior haber corrido la cortina, era suficiente con escuchar detrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- _"¡Dime!" –_ leexigió.

\- _"No quiero seguir hablando de eso."_ – respondió Michiru, mirando en todo momento hacia mí.

De inmediato, rompí el contacto visual con ella, introduciéndome nuevamente en la habitación sin querer saber nada más. Oí que intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la pelirroja, y luego se despidió. Temí que estuviera viniendo a verme para hablar de su matrimonio. Esperé unos minutos, pero ella no apareció. De repente me sentí deprimida, percibí una oleada de intenso dolor recorriendo mi ser. Quería entender por qué estaba sintiéndome tan devastada. Yo no estoy enamorada, empecé a repetir una y otra vez, como si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho de que realmente estaba enamorada de ella. No era valiente para decírselo algún día pero podía admitirlo ahora en la soledad de mi habitación.

Sin dudar me aproximé hasta la mesilla de noche para tomar el teléfono. Recordé lo que Mako me dijo acerca de recurrir a ella cuando lo necesite. Marqué rápidamente los números que me sabía de memoria y ella me contestó al tercer timbrazo.

\- _"¿Hola?"_

\- _"Hola. Soy Haruka."_ \- intentando dar un tono normal a mi voz.

- _"¡Haruka! ¡Qué sorpresa!"_

\- _"Mako... yo... lamento estar molestando a esta hora, sé que estás en la oficina."_ – me disculpé, apenada.

\- _"No te preocupes."_ \- dijo. - _"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Haruka? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?"_ \- Sentía mi mente desconectarse, deje de oír su voz por varios segundos.

\- _"Sí. Lo siento. Mako... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"_ \- dije volviendo.

\- _"Claro, dime." –_ noté preocupación en su tono de voz.

\- _"¿Qué harías si... la persona que quieres se va a casar con otro?"_ – lancé con mucha vergüenza.

Al parecer ella no esperaba ese tipo de consulta porque permaneció en silencio un buen rato hasta que me respondió: - _"Vaya, es una pregunta difícil. Creo que me cuestionaría seriamente acerca de lo que siento por esta persona y luego intentaría confesarle mis sentimientos, tal vez... exista alguna posibilidad."_

\- _"Y... ¿qué sucede si esta persona no te corresponde?"_

\- _"No lo sé, al menos lo intentaría. Haruka... ¿este asunto está de algún modo relacionado a ti?"_

\- _"¡No!"_ \- grité en un impulso. - _"Sí..."_ \- luego admití sabiendo que sería ridículo negarlo.

\- _"¿Le has confesado tus sentimientos a esta persona y no has sido correspondida?"_

\- _"No hace falta, sé muy bien que ella jamás podría sentir nada por mí."_

\- _"Haruka... eso es algo que tú no puedes afirmar, no sabes lo que ella piensa y mucho menos lo que siente por ti. Deberías preguntarle..."_

\- _"No, Mako."_ \- contesté. - _"Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella."_

- _"No digas eso. Haruka, eres una persona maravillosa y tienes mucho que ofrecer. El dinero no lo es todo."_ \- me animó.

\- _"Eso no quita que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí."_

Oí como soltó un suspiro antes de hablar. - _"En ese caso, deberías saber que a veces no hay mayor muestra de amor que dejar en libertad al ser amado. Si la amas de verdad, entonces su felicidad debe ser tu felicidad también."_

\- _"Supongo, pero no sé qué hacer... No sé si debo alejarme, o permanecer como si nada hubiera pasado."_ \- dije mientras frotaba mi frente con una mano.

\- _"Creo que lo más saludable es que te alejes de esa persona pero la decisión es tuya. Debes tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo porque podrías arrepentirte después."_

\- _"Tienes razón, es sólo que... me duele."_ – admití.

\- _"¿Esa persona te ha dicho que se va a casar?"_

\- _"No, yo... la oí mientras se lo comentaba a su amiga."_

\- _"Entiendo. ¿Ella sabe que tú la estuviste escuchando?"_

\- _"Sí."_

\- _"¿Ha intentado buscarte para hablar de ello?"_

\- _"No."_ \- respondí incómoda.

\- _"Lo siento, Haruka. Creo que si a ella realmente le importas encontrará la manera de hacértelo saber y si no lo hace, entonces simplemente no vale la pena."_ \- aconsejó. - _"¿Quieres que vaya a verte cuando salga de la oficina?"_

\- _"No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Adiós."_ \- Sin esperar respuesta, colgué llamada. Definitivamente no me sentía mejor, después de hablarle.

No era el fin del mundo, pero tampoco podía fingir que si ella se casaba con ese hombre me daba igual, podía engañar a todos menos a mí misma. Me sentía intranquila, perturbada, necesitaba urgentemente expulsar lo que tenía dentro. Sólo había una manera de hacerlo: escribiendo. Entonces me dirigí al escritorio, tomé asiento, y cogí mis herramientas; lápiz y papel blanco para empezar mi breve catarsis.

 _"Yo no soy nada para ti, eso es lo que me dices cada vez que me hieres con esa mirada; yo no soy nada para ti, mi mente lo repite mil veces, pero mi corazón no lo quiere aceptar. Me desvanezco, me pierdo en la nada, mis ojos se llenan de tristeza, anhelando algo que nunca tendré._

 _Yo no soy nada para ti, pues no recibo ninguna señal, el cielo está oscuro, lleno de estrellas, pero de qué sirve si no está la más bella. Sin ti, mi mundo se opaca, enmudece; es invadido por el miedo, y la soledad. Siento que mi corazón te llama a gritos, te pide que vengas a rescatarlo, pero tus oídos son sordos a su voz._

 _Yo no soy nada para ti, porque si lo fuera estarías aquí, cubriéndome con tus brazos, diciéndome que me amas, que nada ha cambiado, que nunca me dejarás ir... Pero la realidad es otra, no has venido, tengo miedo, tengo frío, la oscuridad es enorme y no estás aquí para acompañarme."_

Cuando terminé de escribir me sentía mucho mejor, limpié suavemente una lágrima que se había deslizado por mi mejilla. Y me levanté del escritorio para dirigirme hacia el closet a extraer mi pijama. Luego caminé hacia el baño, y mientras me cepillaba los dientes, observé mi imagen en el mediano espejo arriba del lavabo. Noté que mis ojos estaban rojos, hinchados, cansados de retener las lágrimas. Honestamente ni siquiera yo misma me entendía, no podía comprender cómo me había enamorado tan rápido de esa persona. Siempre me parecieron patéticas las depresiones a las que se sometían las personas que sufrían desamores. Pero hoy aprendí que ese dolor es algo que simplemente no se puede evitar.

Al salir del baño, me disponía a acostarme de una vez, cuando noté que bajo mi puerta había un papel blanco doblado por la mitad. Me agaché para tomarlo, y al abrirlo, identifique de inmediato la letra de su autor, mejor dicho autora.

" _Haru... tal vez no somos amigas cercanas pero para mí eres alguien especial, por eso fue inevitable sentirme fatal cuando me percaté de que oíste esa conversación. De verdad, lo siento, hubiera querido decírtelo antes. Sé que nuestra amistad no ha ido bien últimamente, pero eso no ha disminuido ni un poco el cariño que siento por ti. Si en algún momento necesitas algo, o sólo hablar, lo que sea... Búscame por favor."_ M.K

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

" _Ni el amor es una jaula, ni la libertad es estar solo. El amor es la libertad de volar acompañado, es dejar ser sin poseer_."

Desde que recibí el recado de Michiru bajo mi puerta, no había dejado de pensar en lo que ella verdaderamente quiso decir. Porque al leer su nota de alguna manera, encontraba en sus palabras cierta ambigüedad. Especialmente en la parte: _"De verdad lo siento, hubiera querido decírtelo antes..."_ ¿Qué es lo que ella sentía no haber dicho antes? ¿Su disculpa o la noticia de su compromiso? ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba por eso? ¿Debido a qué me ofrecía una disculpa? ¿Acaso estaba disculpándose conmigo por estar comprometida?

Pensar en todas esas posibilidades me provocaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Al final, la única respuesta lógica que encontré, era que quizá ella sintió lástima por mí al notar la evidente tristeza reflejada en mi semblante cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un breve instante, en el balcón. Sí, supongo que por ese motivo se sintió culpable e intentó hacerme sentir mejor con una nota que sólo logró confundirme aún más.

Desde aquel incidente no volví a saber nada de Michiru, ni siquiera intenté encontrarla por "coincidencia" en el pasillo o en el vecindario. Me limité a desconectarme del exterior, permanecí encerrada en mi cueva sin salir más que para lo imprescindible. Interrumpí también mis visitas a Mako; sin embargo, ella me hablaba por teléfono con frecuencia. Gracias a eso se podía decir que no estaba totalmente incomunicada con el mundo. Mi amiga me llamaba hasta tres veces por día, preguntado siempre cómo me sentía; todas las veces respondía que estaba muy bien pero ella no parecía creerme. Empecé a sentirme culpable por preocuparla tanto, después de todo Mako sólo quería verme bien, mientras yo actuaba como una ingrata.

Cuando el sábado llegó, estaba dispuesta a dejar mi cueva, me sentía con ánimos de salir a despejarme. Apenas me levanté de la cama, fui directo al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha fría. Al terminar, salí envuelta en una toalla que me cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas. Mientras me vestía, caminé hacia la puerta del armario, que tenía emplazado en la parte exterior, un espejo de gran tamaño, en el cual podía observarme prácticamente de pies a cabeza. Mi rostro se veía bastante bien, habían desaparecido las ojeras que en los últimos días se alojaron bajo mis ojos. Y mi cabello estaba limpio, peinado hacia atrás, sin rebeldes mechones rubios surcando mi frente.

Continué bajando la mirada, observando con detenimiento mi aspecto, llegando hasta la sobria camisa gris que terminaba de abotonar. Recordé que antes solía vendarme los pechos para evitar que se noten demasiado. Sin embargo, había dejado de hacerlo porque realmente ya no me importaba si me confundían con un chico. De cualquier modo, prefería usar camisas sueltas, más que nada por comodidad. Seguidamente, fijé la vista en los pantalones oscuros, que resaltaban la longitud de mis resistentes piernas de corredora. Aunque hace varios años había dejado el atletismo profesional, mis piernas seguían teniendo la misma tonicidad de antaño, estaba muy orgullosa de ellas. Por último, combiné mi atuendo con un saco negro que añadió a mi look un toque de elegancia. Observé mi reflejo una vez más, notando que me veía muy guapa, una vez conforme con lo que veía, me alejé del espejo.

Antes de salir, guardé mis llaves y mi teléfono móvil en los bolsillos de mi saco, luego tomé la nota que Michiru me dejó, la doblé en cuatro partes hasta hacerla pequeña, y la introduje en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Tenía pensado dar una visita sorpresa a Mako, ya la echaba de menos, también iba para conversar acerca de aquella bendita nota que me carcomía el cerebro. Quizá mi amiga podía interpretarla mejor.

Durante todo el trayecto en bus hacia el apartamento de Mako, me di cuenta que me había vestido demasiado elegante. Quizá exageré en esta ocasión. Porque podía sentir las intensas miradas que algunas mujeres me dedicaban desde sus asientos. Seguramente pensaban que era un chico, eso me pareció divertido, no es como si no me hubiera sucedido antes. Hasta el final del viaje cuando estuve a punto de bajar del transporte, las miradas no se despegaban de mí. Sentí una pizca de vanidad, sabía que parecía un chico atractivo, más aún vestida de la manera en que lo estaba. Me recordó que Mako solía halagarme cuando íbamos al cine o a comer fuera, me decía que la mayoría de veces era víctima de miradas de envidia por parte de algunas mujeres cuando la veían agarrada de mi brazo. Sonreí divertida, pensando en que tal vez ella no mentía con eso de las miradas.

Al llegar, ingresé a su edificio rápidamente, subí en ascensor hasta el piso 9 donde ella residía. Antes de tocar la puerta, me acomodé la camisa, pasé una mano sobre mi cabello y solté un suspiro de ansiedad. Quería encontrar a Mako, abalanzarme sobre ella decirle cuanto la había echado de menos, que me disculpé por no haber venido antes, y consultarle acerca de la nota; pero más que nada quería volver a verla. Sin más, propiné dos toques fuertes y esperé impaciente.

\- _"Mak..."_ – interrumpí abruptamente lo que iba a decir al ver que no era Makoto quien apareció tras la puerta.

\- _"Hola..."_ – dijo amable, un tipo de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y aspecto juvenil. – _"¿Buscas a alguien?"_

\- _"¿Quién es?"_ – oí que una voz conocida gritó, desde adentro. El tipo me miró de arriba abajo, esperando que yo misma me presente.

\- _"No, lo siento..."_ – dudé. – _"Yo... me confundí de... piso."_ – mentí, forzando una sonrisa falsa. Incliné levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida al tipo que me veía confundido y di media vuelta para salir de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían.

Maldije en mi interior porque el ascensor aún estaba en el 1° piso, no podía esperar, apresurada me dirigí a las escaleras. Sabía que debí avisar antes de venir pero quería darle una sorpresa, además no se me ocurrió que ella tuviera compañía. ¡Maldición! Me arrepentía una y otra vez de haber venido. Por estar tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos casi me tropiezo con un escalón, pero me apoyé en la baranda evitando caer estrepitosamente. De repente escuché a mis espaldas _"¡Haruka!"_ pero no me detuve, continué bajando las escaleras con rapidez sin detenerme hasta llegar a la salida. Ya afuera pensé en echar a correr hacia el paradero pero luego me pareció una idea ridícula, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba huyendo.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi saco pero no lo contesté. Seguí caminando hacia el paradero más "cercano" que por cierto estaba lejos, no corría pero andaba con bastante rapidez. Al llegar a la avenida principal me detuve esperando que el semáforo cambie de color, cuando lo hizo me dispuse a cruzar pero una mano me jaló de la manga del saco, impidiendo que continúe.

\- _"¡Haruka!"_ – me llamó Makoto, sin aire. Vi cómo se agachó un poco apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas, con cansancio. – _"¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo?"_ – preguntó en un susurro. Debí imaginar que me había seguido desde las escaleras.

\- _"Makoto... yo... lo siento. No quería interrumpir tu cita con..."_ – intenté decir pero ella me cortó.

\- _"¡No digas tonterías!"_ – me regañó. – _"¡Pudiste haberle preguntado por mí o contestar el teléfono! Yo e_ _staba ocupada buscando unos papeles que Akebi se llevaría, por eso no pude atender la puerta. Supe que eras tú en cuanto él me dijo: era un chico rubio guapo, que tenía la dirección incorrecta._ " – imitando la voz del tipo en lo último que dijo.

No respondí nada. Ella me miró fijamente, estudiando mi rostro, luego me sonrió. – _"Tú eres el único chico rubio guapo que conozco."_ – bromeó, tomando mi mano.

\- _"Bien, debo irme."_ – dije cortante soltándome, para ponerme en marcha.

Fue inevitable, sentía mis celos desbordarse, ni siquiera sus halagos sirvieron para aliviarme. Sin más, empecé a caminar, dejándola atrás. Como era de esperarse, ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, me siguió.

\- _"¿En verdad te irás? ¿Qué te sucede? -_ preguntó, pero no me detuve _. - Honestamente no puedo entenderte, Haruka."_ – gritó desconcertada, a mis espaldas.

No entendía que quería lograr reclamándome de esa manera... ¿qué quería que le dijera? Que me iba porque estaba reventando de celos... ¿eso quería? Yo no lo admitiría.

\- _"Volveré otro día cuando no estés ocupada, lo prometo."_ – le respondí secamente, deteniéndome por breves segundos, antes de volver a caminar hacia el paradero.

No entendía como estos "celos de amiga" tenían la potestad de hacerme perder el control de mis acciones. Eso no era normal, definitivamente no lo era. De repente una idea destelló en mi mente, negué con la cabeza, renuente a aceptarlo. Yo no estaba enamorada de Makoto... ¡Imposible! ¡Por dios! Makoto es mi hermana, con ella no... ¡No! Pero entonces cómo explicar lo que sentí cuando vi a ese tipo en su apartamento, cómo justificar mi actitud cortante e inmadura. Tal vez es sólo que soy una tonta que no sabe valorar la amistad. Una idiota que se pone celosa de la amiga a quien busca sólo cuando necesita algo, una egoísta que se enfurece si la ve con alguien más. ¿Con qué derecho? me pregunté avergonzada.

Al llegar a mi cueva, sólo atine a lanzarme a la cama deseando que un coche me atropelle. Oculté mi rostro en la almohada, pensando que sería correcto llamar a Mako para disculparme o tal vez sólo enviarle un mensaje de texto. Sí, eso estaría bien. Rebusqué entre los bolsillos de mi saco, donde encontré mi teléfono móvil. Escribí: _"¿Me perdonas?",_ y presioné el botón enviar. No pasó ni un minuto cuando oí el timbre de mi puerta. Era imposible que sea Makoto, ni en jet privado hubiera podido llegar tan rápido además no creo que haya dejado a su invitado de lado sólo por seguirme. Por otro lado, también podía ser Michiru pero seguramente ella estaba con su prometido, planificando su boda. ¡Ag!

Abrí la puerta de mala gana, encontrando a quien menos me esperaba. De inmediato, me arrepentí de haber atendido; no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, menos a esta persona.

\- _"¡Haru! ¡Buenas tardes!"_ – me saludó.

\- _"Hola... Por cierto soy Haruka, no Haru."_ – dije irritada por la abreviatura de mi nombre en sus labios.

\- _"Oh, vamos. Michi te dice siempre de esa manera."_ – sonrió divertido.

Reprimí las ganas de rodar mis ojos. – _"Bien... ¿qué se te ofrece?"_ – pregunté desde la puerta, aún sin animarme a dejarle pasar.

\- _"Vine a visitar a Michi pero parece que no está así que vine a ver a mi otro amigo, en tanto espero a que regrese."_ – respondió. – _"¿Me dejas entrar?"_

Me hice a un lado, resignada. Mientras me preguntaba quién demonios le dijo a Sho que yo era su amiga.

Él tomó asiento en uno de mis desvencijados sillones rojos, sin esperar permiso. Noté que una vez acomodado, dirigió su mirada hacia la botella de whiskey que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa. Antes de ofrecerle un trago, me puse a pensar que podía obtener a cambio. Porque era evidente que no se iría hasta acabarse la última gota de licor; lo intuía por la devota mirada que le dedicaba a la botella. Y yo también debía recibir algo si iba a compartir mi licor con él.

De pronto, reparé en que había algo que me estuvo carcomiendo la cabeza aparte de la nota; ese algo era Ren. Sabía que de ninguna manera podía obtener información sobre él preguntándole directamente a Michiru, además tampoco tenía las agallas necesarias para hacerlo. Pero ahora tenía a Sho como un regalo del cielo, sentado en mi sillón, era una oportunidad para enterarme de algunos detalles que yo desconocía sobre nuestra amiga en común y su flamante prometido. Al instante, me sorprendí de mis propias intenciones, preguntándome en qué momento me había convertido en una chismosa.

\- _"Entonces... ¿se te ofrece algo de beber?"_

Sho sonrió con los ojos brillantes de alegría. – _"Whiskey por favor."_

\- _"Bien."_ – serví dos vasos de licor y me senté en el otro sillón a su lado. – _"¿Por cierto, te has enterado del compromiso de Michiru?"_ – le pregunté, directo al grano.

\- _"Por supuesto."_ – volvió a sonreír. – _"Aún no puedo creer que el afortunado sea Ren Kameda. ¿Tienes idea de quién ese hombre?"_ – exclamó emocionado. ¡Bingo! Ahora esperaba que soltara la lengua.

\- _"No. ¿Quién es?"_ – le inquirí, intentando parecer desinteresada, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- _"¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso no lees los periódicos o al menos la sección política?"_ – se burló. – _"Es el embajador de Italia. Sin duda un joven prometedor."_ – añadió sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

\- _"¿Es italiano?"_ – pregunté sorprendida.

\- _"Nació allí pero sus padres son japoneses, de hecho, creo que tiene doble nacionalidad."_ – contestó. – _"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no se me hace tan sorpresivo que él sea el elegido de Michi."_ – agregó luego, con expresión pensativa.

\- _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

\- _"Hace tres años Michi estuvo en Roma con Kaolinette."_ – se detuvo un momento haciendo una mueca de disgusto al mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja. – _"Durante su estadía conoció a Ren cuando él aún no terminaba la universidad, salieron en citas y todo eso. Bueno, es lo que me contó a su regreso. Si la hubieras visto... ella tenía una expresión tan boba cuando hablaba de él... ¡Por eso creo que Michi está realmente enamorada! "_ – celebró, aplaudiendo.

\- _"Eso fue hace tres años... ¿Cómo sabes si ahora ella sigue enamorada?"_ – repliqué conteniendo mi enojo. – _"La gente cambia..."_

Fue un error decirle eso. Al instante me dedicó una mirada de desconcierto seguida de una sonrisa socarrona que no me gustó para nada.

\- _"No me digas que estás interesado en ella."_ – sonrió. – _"Haces mal Haru... ella jamás va a corresponderte. Además ahora es una mujer comprometida, es ajena ¿lo entiendes?"_ – me aconsejó.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza. – _"Estás equivocado, yo no estoy interesado en Michiru."_ – dije. – _"Sólo creo que tal vez después de tres largos años, sus sentimientos no son los mismos."_

\- _"¿Entonces por qué se ha comprometido con él?"_ – cuestionó mi punto. – _"Es ridículo, Haru. Además... ¿lo has visto? Es realmente mono, si yo fuera mujer me casaría con él."_ – dijo, soltando una ruidosa carcajada.

Tuve ganas de gritarle: "Si tanto te gusta porque no te casas tú con él." Pero no lo hice, apreté los puños y me contuve a tiempo.

Luego de un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos, intenté obtener información de la vida de Michiru, en especial de su familia pero Sho no sabía nada. Al parecer ese ámbito era totalmente inaccesible para sus amigos, a excepción de Kaolinette porque recuerdo que ella mencionó en el balcón que conocía lo que había sucedido con Michiru mucho antes de que viviera aquí, antes de que yo la conociera. Me preguntaba intrigada... ¿qué era lo que esa bella sirena escondía?

Pero eso era algo en lo que no podía pensar en este momento porque Sho exigía mi atención otra vez, él había iniciado un monólogo acerca de lo feliz que se sentía al saber que Michi finalmente estaba comprometida y de cuantos hijos tendría, de que iba a mover cielo y tierra para ser el padrino de uno, ¿qué diablos? Él quería ser el padrino de todos los niños... Y blah blah... Reprimí las ganas de echarlo a patadas. Transcurrieron alrededor de 2 horas antes de que él se ponga de pie, me agradezca por la bebida y se marche. Cuando lo hizo, azoté la puerta con furia, me lancé a la cama cansada, dispuesta a dormir para olvidarme de todo, pero recordé a Mako, busqué mi móvil y lo revisé; suspiré decepcionada al ver que no me había respondido el mensaje de texto. Entonces escondí mi rostro en una almohada para lanzar un fuerte grito de frustración e impotencia. ¡Definitivamente Makoto y Michiru me estaban volviendo loca!

El lunes a primera hora, cuando bajé por el correo a las 6 de la mañana, encontré una carta en mi buzón. Era de una pequeña revista universitaria a la que envié mi novela. Sí, esa misma que Michiru tituló: "Cómo detener la boda de mi amiga lesbiana". Les había gustado; y, aunque me pedían que entendiese que no podían permitirse el lujo de pagarme, tenían intención de publicarlo. Lo cual equivalía a "letra impresa" _._ Borracha de excitación no es una frase que podía describir como me sentía pues estaba aún peor. Tenía que contárselo a alguien, pensé en Makoto pero desde el mensaje de texto no respondido, había perdido comunicación con ella. Entonces subiendo las escaleras de regreso a mi cueva, miré hacia la intrigante puerta de Michiru. Era mi única opción...

Supuse que no sería capaz de verla después de la escena del balcón pero ya estaba ahí. En ese momento, presa de mi propia locura me olvidé de la nota, del prometido, de todo. En el fondo, lo único que deseaba era verla, estar cerca de ella, hablar. Sí, hablar, y afortunadamente la noticia de mi novela era un buen pretexto para entablar una conversación. Sin perder un segundo más, llamé a su puerta con fuertes toques.

\- _"Haru, ¿qué hac..."_ \- en cuanto abrió, cayéndose de sueño, arremetí con la carta contra ella, interrumpiendo todo lo que me iba a decir. Me recibió la carta y empezó a revisarla, para cuando me la devolvió, tuve la sensación de que había tardado el tiempo suficiente como para leer sesenta páginas.

\- _"Yo no se lo autorizaría. Si no pagan, nada"_ – me dijo, bostezando.

Es posible que mi alegre expresión bastara para hacerle entender que no lo había comprendido, que no buscaba consejo sino una felicitación; entonces sus rosados labios pasaron del bostezo a la sonrisa.

\- " _Oh, ya veo. Es maravilloso. Bueno, pasa_. _"_ – dijo. – " _Haremos café y lo celebraremos. ¡No! Mejor me vestiré y te invitaré a comer_."

Ingresé tras de ella. Noté que su dormitorio estaba en armonía con la sala: perpetuaba aquel mismo ambiente de campamento a punto de ser levantado; cajas de embalaje y maletas, todo cerrado y listo para la partida, como las pertenencias de un delincuente que sabe que la ley anda pisándole los talones. Pero al menos había un armario, una mesa de noche y una cama grande, de madera clara, donde yacían desordenadas sábanas de satén blanco. Y donde en ese preciso momento se encontraba un husky tumbado, mirándome con sus característicos ojos azules de pirata asesino. Mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada de envidia al pensar que él dormía con Michiru. Esbocé una sonrisa por estar sintiendo celos nada menos que de un perro.

\- _"¿De qué te ríes?"_ – me preguntó repentinamente, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada, que estaba clavada en el perro. – _"Oh. Él duerme conmigo todas las noches. Me gusta abrazarlo de vez en cuando, hace que no sienta frío."_ – sonrió.

\- _"¿Tiene nombre?"_ – empezaba a interesarme el perro suertudo.

\- _"No."_ – dijo, borrando su sonrisa. Eso llamó mi atención.

\- _"¿Hace cuánto que lo tienes?" -_ cuestioné sorprendida.

\- _"3 años."_ – contestó mientras se dirigía a su armario, eligiendo la ropa que se pondría hoy.

\- _"¿Puedo preguntar por qué no le has puesto un nombre?"_ – inquirí, temiendo estar siendo entrometida. No me parecía un asunto tan delicado pero su seria expresión me decía que tampoco era algo insignificante. Al parecer ese animal era importante para ella.

\- _"Tal vez porque no es mío..."_ – advertí como sus ojos brillaron con tristeza. – _"Lo encontré abandonado, deambulando por las calles, cuando era apenas un bebé. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse al verlo, tan pequeño e indefenso... Decidí que lo llevaría conmigo sólo por un tiempo, pero nos hicimos inseparables y hasta ahora no he podido encontrarle un verdadero hogar."_ – vi como acariciaba el lomo del perro y esté movía la cola feliz. De repente, en un impulso se levantó en cuatro patas para alcanzar su rostro y darle un lengüetazo pero Michiru se apartó a tiempo, sonriendo divertida.

 _\- "Yo creo que... ya es tuyo."_ – repliqué sonriendo por la química que veía entre el perro y la chica de cabello aguamarina.

\- _"No soy su dueña porque no le he dado un hogar y tampoco creo que alguna vez pueda dárselo. Ambos somos libres y tendremos que separarnos en algún momento, es inevitable. Los "juntos para siempre" no existen, Haruka."_ – me dijo sonriendo tristemente. – _"Sólo espero que encuentre un buen dueño que pueda darle un nombre y ofrecerle todo lo que yo no podré jamás."_ – concluyó desviando su mirada.

\- _"Entiendo."_ – dije sin entender realmente.

Pero suponía que se refería a que no permanecería toda la vida aquí, en algún momento se iría y no podría llevárselo con ella. Y lo de los "juntos para siempre" no existen, para eso no encuentro explicación. Si ella consideraba eso como un principio entonces su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. Pero no me atrevía a tocar ese tema, nada que tenga que ver con el prometido por el momento. Porque para mi sorpresa ella tampoco había mencionado una sola palabra al respecto.

De pronto, su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. - _"Trataré de darme prisa."_ – me sonrió, poniendo la ropa elegida sobre la cama.

Luego caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando abierta la puerta y charló desde allí; entre chorros y fregoteos, la mayor parte de lo que dijo me resultó ininteligible. Al poco rato estaba de regreso con una toalla envolviendo su ondeado cabello y otra cubriendo desde su pecho hasta sus rodillas. Un segundo después se echó sobre la alfombra, metiendo un brazo bajo la cama. Tragué duro. Su postura no dejó nada a la imaginación, pude observar la longitud de sus piernas y un poco más arriba. Me iba a desmayar. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba ahí abajo, que eran unos zapatos de tacón, se puso de pie y me sonrió divertida. Pensé que tal vez había advertido mi sonrojo o peor aún mi expresión libidinosa. Me sonrojé aún más.

De pronto, empezó a deshacerse de la toalla inferior, que cubría su cuerpo. Al parecer no tenía problemas en hacerlo frente a mí. Sentí mi cara arder. ¡No! No iba a poder soportarlo. ¡Jesucristo! La detuve con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

\- _"¡Espera!"_ – alcé la voz. – _"¿Por... por... por qué no te cambias en... el cuarto de baño?"_ – pregunté nerviosa.

\- _"¿Acaso te da pena?"_ – replicó con una sonrisa burlona. – _"Ambas somos chicas ¿o no?"_ – agregó, lanzándome una mirada desafiante.

Volví a tragar duro, pensando en que ella no tenía idea de lo sexy que se veía envuelta en toallas, mirándome de esa manera. Y... al parecer tampoco tenía idea de que yo era lesbiana. ¡Por dios! ¿No era evidente? Prácticamente me la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

\- _"Uhm... sí pero... yo... uhm..."_ – no sabía por dónde empezar a confesarme.

\- _"¿Acaso tú... eres lesbiana?"_ – me preguntó Michiru, alzando una ceja.

\- _"Sí... pero yo... yo... de verdad no tenía... la intención de mirarte y... te lo iba a dec..."_ – tartamudeaba explicándome, pero su risa me interrumpió.

\- _"Ya lo sabía, Haru._ _Sólo quería que tú me lo dijeras._ – replicó. – " _Debiste haber visto tu expresión cuando intenté deshacerme de la toalla."_ – añadió, carcajeándose.

\- _"¡No te rías de mí!_ " – regañé avergonzada.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de reírse y se acercó a mí, posando su delicada mano en una de mis mejillas. _– "Perdóname."_ – susurró. – _"Además debo admitir que me gustó la expresión que tenías... No sabía que podía provocar esa clase de reacción en ti."_ – me guiñó un ojo, alejándose. Vi que se dirigió hasta el armario, abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo ropa interior, luego caminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

A los pocos minutos, volvió vistiendo únicamente un bra violeta y unas bragas del mismo color. Tragué duro por enésima vez, al admirar su proporcionado cuerpo, su busto medianamente grande, su vientre plano y sus largas piernas. Era como un mendigo hambriento que observa en un aparador una deliciosa tarta que nunca probará. Esa era yo. ¡Dios me odia! Por otro lado, no lo sabía pero supuse que había puesto cara de idiota porque ella me miró nuevamente, como queriendo volver a partirse de risa, pero se aguantó. Rápidamente empezó a ponerse un vestido blanco de tirantes, apretado en la cintura que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y algunos accesorios, incluyendo un elegante brazalete y... su anillo de compromiso.

Al terminar de arreglarse, me miró. - _"¿Te gusta?"_ – preguntó sonriendo con coquetería, y estudiando mi reacción. Me tomó un par de segundos deshacerme del dolor en mi pecho al ver en su mano, la alianza que la prometía a otra persona.

\- "Muchísimo." - respondí desganada, sin dejar de mirar hacia el dedo en el cual tenía el anillo. Ella lo notó. De inmediato, desvié la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte.

Entonces ella se acercó a mí, tomando mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarla. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, nuestras narices casi podían rozarse. Nos miramos fijamente en completa quietud, hasta que sus bellos ojos azules se desviaron hacia mis labios; al instante sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse. Luego continuó estudiando cada facción de mi rostro. Finalmente regresó su mirada a mis ojos, noté que su expresión había cambiado comparada a la de hace unos minutos, no era más de burla, incluso su sonrisa había desaparecido. Ahora su rostro denotaba profunda confusión, parecía que intentaba decirme algo con su mirada, trasmitirme sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, tal vez. Pero había algo en ella que no le permitía desnudar su interior, lo intuía por la duda patente en sus ojos. Después de unos largos segundos de intenso contacto visual, se inclinó hacia mi rostro para darme un delicado beso en la nariz y se separó.

\- _"Vamos."_ \- susurró, ofreciéndome su mano para salir juntas de la habitación, obviando lo que acababa de suceder.

Aquel día precioso decidí olvidarme del prometido nuevamente para disfrutar al lado de Michiru, no quería arruinar el tiempo que pasaríamos juntas porque no sabía si se volvería a repetir. Ni bien salimos del edificio, desayunamos en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad. Luego, decidimos pasear por el parque evitando la zona destinada al zoológico, porque Michiru me dijo que no soportaba la visión de cosas enjauladas. En su lugar, fuimos a unos senderos que conducían a un lago que albergaba botes de alquiler. Nos subimos en uno, sólo para tumbarnos y flotar a la deriva; el paseo hubiera resultado intrascendente si Michiru no se hubiera acurrucado entre mis brazos. Incluso se había quedado dormida por el suave mecer del bote sobre el agua mientras yo velaba su sueño. Sin duda, ella tenía la potestad de hacer de cada momento trivial algo inolvidable para mí, porque la sensación cálida de su cuerpo en mis brazos, no se borraría de mi memoria jamás.

Cuando despertó, permanecimos aún abrazadas, pero empezamos a conversar acerca del futuro, y del pasado, porque Michiru quiso saber cosas de mi infancia. En realidad no tenía mucho que decir: mi madre murió cuando yo era apenas una niña de 8 años y nunca conocí a mi padre. La mayor parte de mi niñez/adolescencia la viví junto a una tía materna que no tenía hijos pero ella había muerto cuando cumplí los 17 años, dejándome una pequeña herencia con la que me solventaba hasta el día de hoy. Fin de la historia.

Michiru habló también de la suya, algo que sin duda me interesaba; pero fue un recital esquivo, sin nombre ni lugar, aunque la impresión que recibí era opuesta a la que me había esperado. Ella no dijo mucho. Sólo que era hija única, que casi no tenía recuerdos de su niñez, y que sus padres habían muerto. Fue un relato corto durante el cual la sentí impasible, a excepción del momento en que empezó a hablar de su madre, sólo cuando se refirió a ella, pude detectar una sombra de dolor que nunca había visto en sus ojos y en su expresión. Al parecer el asunto de su madre era lo único que causaba ese efecto doloroso en Michiru.

\- _"¿Tus padres murieron al mismo tiempo? ¿Un accidente tal vez?_ _"_ – pregunté interesada.

Se frotó la nariz. Me di cuenta que ella hacía eso cada vez que se sentía incómoda. Lo hizo también durante su improvisada fiesta cuando le pregunté acerca del informe meteorológico de Yuto. Un detalle más que conocía de esta misteriosa sirena.

\- " _No, mi padre murió tiempo después, cuando yo tenía 13 años._ – respondió.

\- _"Lo siento. Imagino que tu infancia ha sido muy difícil aunque no me hayas dado detalles sobre ello."_ – dije, estrechando más mi abrazo.

\- " _No lo dije porque la descripción de tu infancia ha sido tan trágica que me ha parecido una crueldad rivalizar contigo_." – bromeó, dedicándome una adorable sonrisa que me derritió.

Después de esto intenté saber más cosas pero me di cuenta que para ella había sido suficiente, no iba a hablar más al respecto.

Minutos más tarde, el bote regresó a la orilla. Cuando me levanté sentía mi espalda destrozada al permanecer tanto tiempo acostada en la madera dura del bote, Michiru no sufrió las consecuencias porque estaba inclinada sobre mi cuerpo, ella se reía de mis quejidos. Me provocaba tomarla del rostro con fuerza y plantarle un profundo beso, pero me contuve.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando al este y al oeste; mientras el cielo se oscurecía gradualmente. Entonces caminamos de regreso a casa, yo rodeaba con mi brazo, sus delicados hombros, y ella me abrazaba por la cintura; creo... no, no creo, estoy segura que nunca me había sentido tan feliz antes.

Al llegar a pocas calles de nuestro vecindario, encontramos un boulevard, conformado por varios establecimientos. Aún teníamos tiempo así que elegimos una al azar. Era una tienda de antigüedades en cuyo escaparate se encontraba una hermosa jaula de oro, que contenía pequeñas habitaciones en espera de alguna mascota, un ave probablemente; era una monería, incluso Michiru supo apreciar el encanto, la fantasía de aquel oneroso objeto de $400. Pero luego cambió de opinión.

\- " _De todos modos, es una jaula_." – exclamó desinteresada. Yo sólo me reí sin entender el trasfondo de lo que ella realmente quiso decir; muy probable algo relacionado a la privación de su maravillosa libertad.

Luego pasamos delante de una tienda de disfraces, cuando sentí que me tomó fuertemente el brazo. - " _Robemos algo_." - dijo, tirando de mí hacia el interior de la tienda, en donde, de inmediato, me pareció sentir el acoso de las miradas, como si ya fuésemos sospechosas. – " _Ven. No seas gallina_." – me sonrió desafiante.

Exploró un mostrador con montañas de calabazas de papel y máscaras para de Halloween. La dependienta estaba atareada con un grupo de niños que se probaban máscaras. Michiru cogió una máscara y se la puso; eligió otra de un monstruo, y me la puso a mí; luego me tomó de la mano y salimos. Así de sencillo. Una vez en la calle, corrimos a lo largo de varias manzanas, creo que sólo para añadirle emoción; pero también porque, tal como descubrí, el ladrón se siente eufórico cuando un robo le sale bien. Entonces le pregunté si robaba a menudo.

\- " _Antes sí_." – dijo. – " _No me quedaba otra opción si quería algo, lo que fuese. Pero todavía lo hago de vez en cuando, para no desentrenarme_." - sonrió, alzándose de hombros como una niña inocente.

Solté una carcajada por la frescura de la bella chica de cabello aguamarina. Aún llevábamos las máscaras puestas cuando llegamos a casa. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Honestamente aún no podía creer que hubiera sucedido en realidad. Cuando la dejé en su puerta y me despidió con un beso en la comisura de la boca, me convencí de que era un sueño, el más hermoso, del cual no quería despertar jamás.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

" _Amar no es renunciar a la propia libertad, es darle un sentido."_

Aquel maravilloso día juntas no volvió a repetirse, Michiru no lo permitió. Intuía que su rechazo era por el novio pero ella me explicó que no podía salir por "falta de tiempo". Lo cual podía ser cierto, debido a que últimamente salía con mayor frecuencia, y llegaba bastante tarde, incluso después de la medianoche. Eso me sorprendió, porque pensé que ella había abandonado esos hábitos de soltera "libertina", al convertirse en una mujer comprometida. Sin embargo, al parecer no fue así. No me sorprendía... después de todo, Michiru no era como las demás mujeres.

Por mi parte, intenté ver el lado positivo de la situación, confiando en que ahora que Michiru había vuelto a sus andanzas nocturnas, tendría la necesidad de llamar a mi timbre diciéndome: "Cariño olvidé la llave". Pero no, aquello no sucedió, ni tampoco llamaba al timbre del señor Takeda. Aparentemente al fin había aprendido la lección. No volvió a incomodar a nadie.

Al prescindir de mis servicios como portera personal, nuestra relación se redujo a nada otra vez. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a tener lapsos en los cuales permanecíamos separadas durante días, incluso semanas, pero eso no quería decir de ninguna manera, que no me afectara. Al contrario, ese abrupto distanciamiento me afectó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Una noche, cansada de no verla, en un imprudente arranque tomé la decisión de darle una visita casual. Mientras caminaba hacia su puerta, a cada paso sentía que cavaba mi propia tumba. Sabía que no conseguiría absolutamente nada de ella, pero mi corazón se empecinaba en intentarlo una vez más. Golpeé la puerta con vacilación, esperando que ella estuviera en casa. Permanecí alrededor de diez minutos de pie, en una espera insoportable. Cuando me disponía a retirarme resignada, oí el sonido de risas en el pasillo del primer piso, cerca al portal principal.

Con una inusual curiosidad, descendí lentamente los escalones, intentando no hacer ruido. De pronto, las risas se desvanecieron, dejando el edificio en completo silencio; ahora se oía sólo el ruido casi imperceptible de agitadas respiraciones. Cuando finalmente llegué al lugar indicado, deseé haber contenido mi curiosidad, pero era demasiado tarde. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y mi corazón explotar de decepción. Frente a mí se encontraba la persona que buscaba hace un momento, besándose apasionadamente con un hombre.

Era verdaderamente doloroso presenciar aquello. Pero lo que más me dolía era observar la placentera expresión reflejada en el rostro de Michiru. Sus labios ligeramente sonrientes, que hacían contacto con los de él, evidenciando cuanto estaba disfrutando. Mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de ese hombre, estrechándolo aún más, intensificando el beso, hiriéndome en lo más profundo.

Pensé en dar media vuelta de regreso para evitar que me vieran, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, una voz chillona detuvo mis movimientos, al igual que los de la pareja.

\- _"¡Qué poca vergüenza! Y pensar que hace unos días era otro hombre al que exhibía sin pudor."_ – exclamó la señorita Lotti, ingresando por el portal principal; mientras le dirigía a la pareja que continuaba abrazada, una firme mirada de indignación.

En cuanto vi a la señorita Lotti entrar en escena, recordé que Michiru me había comentado que en todo el tiempo que vivía en el edificio, ésta no había dejado de inventar rumores acerca de su vida personal.

También sabía que no era la primera vez que tenían una discusión; por eso esperaba que Michiru le conteste algo a la vecina, pero no lo hizo. Ella se había quedado estática, mirándome con una expresión de asombro.

Su penetrante mirada azul era cada vez más difícil de sostener. Sentía que el corazón me dolía y un nudo se emplazaba en mi garganta, haciéndome tragar con dificultad. Abruptamente corté el contacto visual que manteníamos, dando media vuelta, para empezar a subir las escaleras.

\- _"¡Haga el favor de retirarse del portal! Y agradezca que no hay niños viviendo en el edificio, porque tendrían un espantoso ejemplo viendo a alguien de su calaña, tan carente de decencia."_ – oí que gritó la señorita Lotti. Eso fue todo lo que escuché antes de llegar a mi apartamento y cerrar de un portazo.

Transcurrieron apenas unos minutos, cuando oí un tímido golpeteo en la puerta. Presentía que era ella, quién ahora venía a buscarme. Decidí ignorarla, no quería que me lastimara aún más. Me lancé a la cama en posición fetal, tapándome los oídos con la almohada, cerrando los ojos e intentando reprimir el nudo en mi garganta.

Quince minutos más tarde, dejé de aplastar la almohada contra mis oídos; notando que el sonido de la puerta había desaparecido por completo. Pensé que lógicamente nadie podía esperar tanto tiempo afuera. Entonces caminé hacia la puerta esperando encontrar una nota debajo pero no había nada. En mi estupidez había supuesto que quien llamó fue Michiru y al cansarse de esperar me había dejado algún mensaje. ¡Dios, qué estúpida podía ser a veces!

Me disponía a volver a la cama, cuando nuevamente oí el tímido golpeteo. De inmediato, sentí mis piernas perder fuerza, mis manos temblar y mi corazón oprimirse dolorosamente. Esa persona seguía allí, esperando.

\- _"Haruka, abre por favor."_ – era su voz.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Ag! Caminé frustrada hacia la puerta y abrí. Le di una mirada fugaz, notando que tenía la cabeza baja, miraba hacia el piso como si hubiera algo interesante allí. De repente, levantó la vista, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable.

Me sentía incómoda, quería decirle que se vaya, que me deje en paz, que se olvide de mí... pero no era capaz.

\- _"¿Qué se te ofrece?"_ – pregunté turbada por su presencia.

\- _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ – respondió con otra pregunta.

\- _"Sí... sólo estoy algo cansada."_ – dije cortante. – _"Si no te importa ahora me voy a acostar."_ – agregué, haciendo un amago de cerrar la puerta.

\- _"Espera..."_ – puso un pie en medio, y me miró vacilante. - _"Yo..."_ – Se detuvo insegura, suponía que ella no sabía qué decir.

\- _"Michiru... debo ir a la cama."_ – susurré impaciente ante su titubeante silencio.

\- _"Lo siento."_ – dijo, parecía realmente afligida. – _"Te dejaré descansar."_ – se acercó a mí para besarme en la mejilla pero en un reflejo involuntario me hice para atrás esquivando sus labios. Ella me miró desconcertada.

\- _"Buenas noches."_ – dije con frialdad y cerré la puerta en sus narices, dejándola perpleja.

Me apoyé de espaldas a la puerta soltando un suspiro, mientras mis mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas. Las sequé furiosa y antes de poder controlarme, corrí hacia la cama y derribé una lámpara que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche. El estruendo de los cristales romperse me hizo volver en sí pero no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, necesitaba desfogar mi frustración.

Dos pastillas de Seconal hicieron el milagro de facilitarme la tarea de conciliar el sueño. Fue un acierto tomarlas, me habían permitido descansar de corrido toda la noche. Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, mi ánimo no era el mejor, pero me sentía dispuesta, gracias al descanso sin interrupciones.

Era una mañana soleada de principios de Marzo, después de tomar una ducha y vestirme, salí a recoger el correo del día. Mientras descendía los escalones, pensé que era posible toparme con Michiru pero ya no me importaba. Al llegar al primer nivel, caminé hacia el portal principal, donde se encontraban los buzones. De repente, un parloteo entre el señor Takeda y la señorita Lotti captó mi atención. Nuevamente el tema de conversación era Michiru. ¡Dios, es qué esta gente no se cansa!

Intenté pasar desapercibida, mientras iba de salida por el portal principal pero a la señorita Lotti no se le escapa nada.

\- _"¡Señor Tenoh!"_ – gritó, señalándome con un dedo acusador. – _"Usted puede confirmar lo que sucedió ayer."_

La miré incómoda, haciéndome la desentendida.

\- _"Nuestra vecina dice que hace dos noches, la señorita Kaioh cometió actos impuros, a vista de todos en medio del portal principal ¿es eso cierto?"_ – inquirió el señor Takeda, esperando que confirme el rumor.

\- _"¡Usted también lo ha visto!"_ – me presionó la mujer.

\- _"Con todo respeto, creo que deberían dejar de esparcir rumores acerca de la señorita Kaioh."_ – respondí, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada desconcertada de ambos. – _"Yo no llamaría exactamente "actos impuros" a un beso con su pareja. No creo que sea para tanto."_ – agregué, frunciendo el ceño.

\- _"Tal vez usted es uno más que ella satisface físicamente por eso está de su parte."_ – ladró venenosa, barriéndome con la mirada.

Sentí mi sangre hervir de coraje. – _"Puede pensar lo que quiera, pero no le permito que hable así de la señorita Kaioh, porque ella es una dama."_ – repliqué dedicándole una mirada llameante. – _"No tiene el derecho de hablar mal de una persona que ni siquiera ha tratado, usted no la conoce."_

\- _"La conozco mejor de lo que..."_ – intentaba decir la señorita Lotti, antes de ser interrumpida por una suave voz.

\- _"Gracias por defenderme, Haruka."_ – escuché a mis espaldas. – _"Pero no sigas gastando tus palabras en vano, esa señora jamás dejará de atacarme. De alguna manera, está obsesionada conmigo."_ – dijo, bajando las escaleras, acercándose a nosotros.

Sentí una sensación de vértigo irrumpirme, no quería dar vuelta y verla. Tenía ganas de huir, alejarme de ella. Di un rápido vistazo a mi lado, viendo que la señorita Lotti se había sonrojado por lo que dijo Michiru y estaba a punto de responderle algo. Sabía que la ofendería deliberadamente otra vez, pero yo ya había defendido a Michiru lo suficiente, no me quedaría un segundo más. Percibía los pasos de la chica cada vez más cerca.

\- _"Con su permiso."_ – dije nerviosa, empezando a caminar hacia el portal para salir del edificio.

\- _"Haruka, espera."_ – la oí a mis espaldas, pero no me detuve.

\- _"¿Acaso necesita de ese hombre para defenderse?"_ – la mujer volvió a atacar. – _"¿Es otro de sus amantes?"_

\- _"Señorita Lotti... creo que es suficiente."_ – el señor Takeda intentó tranquilizarla.

Fue lo último que oí. Troté raudamente, como alma que lleva el diablo, alejándome del edificio. Mientras andaba, recordé que había salido de mi apartamento para recoger el correo y lo había olvidado por culpa de Michiru. ¡Demonios!

Cuando llegué a la avenida principal me di cuenta que había corrido sin rumbo, no tenía idea hacia donde me dirigía. Pero no quería volver al edificio, lo mejor era tardar el tiempo suficiente como para que esa discusión se termine y pueda regresar sin peligro. Froté mi rostro con ambas manos, aburrida de mi vida en ese momento. Una parte de mí se lamentaba de haber ido a vivir precisamente a ese edificio, lleno de gente, desagradable, revoltosa, "libertina"... sí, eso último iba por cierta chica de cabello aguamarina.

Sólo esperaba encontrarla entera a mi regreso, y no muerta a manos de la vecina chismosa. En el fondo parecía que la señorita Lotti la envidiaba. Teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer poco agraciada, solterona a sus 40 años. A pesar que trabajaba en el conservatorio, rodeada de un círculo artístico exclusivo, no tenía vida social. Vivía completamente sola y en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a fomentar chismes en el edificio, en lugar de conseguir una cita.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la señorita Lotti en cierto modo se parecía a mí. Pero a diferencia de ella, a mis veintitrés años de edad, yo era bastante recorrida en el terreno sentimental - sexual. Había sido terriblemente liberal en mis años de adolescente e inicios de juventud, pero decidí abandonar todo por la literatura y ahora me había convertido en alguien como esa mujer, claro, sin llegar al extremo de los chismes, eso jamás me interesó.

Mientras me mantenía absorta en mis pensamientos, di un paseo por el boulevard, de un lado a otro, entrando a varios establecimientos. Cuando pasé por la tienda de antigüedades, sentí una punzada en el pecho. La jaula de oro no estaba allí, en el lugar donde lo vi la última vez, tuve ganas de preguntarle a la dependienta por el objeto pero al ver la cantidad de gente atiborrada adentro, no ingresé. Maldije en mi interior por mi suerte, porque tenía pensado ahorrar el dinero para comprarlo.

Salí resignada del boulevard, dirigiéndome al restaurante más cercano para almorzar. Por la tarde regresé al edificio, encontrando al par de chismosos, en un rincón apartado del portal principal, al menos ya no estaban en medio, obstaculizando la entrada. Ingresé lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible; mientras escuchaba lo que cotorreaban.

\- _"Así es, ese hombre viene todos los fines de semana."_ – dijo la señorita Lotti.

\- _"¿Sabe a qué se dedica?"_ – le preguntó el señor Takeda.

\- _"Al principio pensé que estaba relacionado con caballos, debido a su aspecto, la mayoría de veces viene con pantalones de jinete y chaleco. Pero he oído que es político."_

\- _"Yo he visto que la señorita Kaioh se viste de una forma similar cuando sale con él, los fines de semana."_ – replicó el señor.

Hablaban de Ren, eso era seguro. Me interesaba ese tema pero no quería que se percaten de mi presencia y reaviven la discusión de la mañana, así que continué caminando de puntillas hasta las escaleras, cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, el ruido estruendoso de mi teléfono móvil retumbó, provocando que pegue un brinco de susto. De inmediato, los dos chismosos se aproximaron a las escaleras para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. ¡Carajo! Al verlos frente a mí, les dediqué una mirada intimidante y subí a zancadas los escalones, sin darles tiempo a decir nada.

Ya arriba extraje a regañadientes el teléfono móvil, del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Encendí la pantalla y encontré un mensaje de texto de Makoto. No sabía si saltar de alegría o enojarme por el pésimo momento que eligió para escribirme. El mensaje decía: _"¿Cómo puedo perdonarte si no haces méritos?"_ Eso sólo podía significar que ella me daba la oportunidad de arreglar el malentendido que tuvimos. Solté un suspiro de alivio, mientras sacaba la llave de mi bolsillo y la introducía en la cerradura. Me sentía feliz, sin que lo supiera Mako había logrado mejorar mi día con ese mensaje. Iría a verla de inmediato.

Entré distraída, embobada de alegría pensando en la manera de agradar a Makoto y conseguir su perdón, cuando en una de mis pisadas oí el crujido de una hoja de papel. Era una nota, de Michiru evidentemente, ya que nadie más tenía la costumbre de dejarme cosas por la rendija inferior de mi puerta. Me agaché para tomar el papel. La alegría que sentía hace un rato se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por el enojo. Abrí la nota y empecé a leer: _"Haru, ven a verme en cuanto puedas. Estaré libre mañana desde las 8 hasta las 10 am. Te esperaré. Por favor, ven. Es algo importante. M.K"_

¡Carajo! Mil veces... ¡carajo! Rompí la nota de Michiru en cuatro partes y las arrojé al tacho. Sí, amaba a esa mujer pero ya me había rebajado lo suficiente. Sabía que pese a mi compleja personalidad, centenares de mujeres estarían interesadas en tener algo conmigo sin hacerme rogar. ¡Era suficiente! Ya no quería seguir sufriendo por Michiru, no más.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, al tiempo que me iba despojando de mi ropa para darme una ducha rápida. Estaba sudada después de la caminata en el boulevard. Al terminar de ducharme, caminé hacia al armario para extraer la ropa más elegante que tenía, me vestí veloz y rocié un poco de perfume en mi cuello. Luego caminé hacia la puerta, para salir rápidamente, bajé las escaleras y en el portal principal me encontré a quien no quería ver ni en pintura.

Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre recibir a sus visitas allí, esta vez estaba conversando amenamente con la pelirroja. Ni bien se percataron de mi presencia, ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

\- _"Haruka..."_ – saludó alegre.

\- _"Hola..."_ – le devolví un saludo frío, sólo por cortesía.

\- _"¿Vas a salir?_ " – preguntó. Mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, con interés. – _"Te ves muy bien."_ – me dijo sonriendo, seductora.

\- _"Uhm... sí, saldré un momento."_ – respondí, pasando por alto su halago.

\- _"Seguro tiene una cita."_ – se entrometió la pelirroja.

\- _"No lo creo."_ – Michiru se apresuró a contestar, frunciendo el ceño a su amiga.

¡Bingo! Ignoré a Michiru y miré a Kaolinette. – _"Así es, preciosa. Por lo visto eres adivina."_ – le sonreí divertida. – _"Bueno, se me hace tarde. Hasta luego, chicas."_ – salí sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al ver la reacción de Michiru. Ella había abierto levemente la boca, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

\- _"Suerte."_ – gritó la pelirroja a mis espaldas. – _"¡Ya te hacía falta una mujer! ¡Sólo espero que no la dejes durmiendo afuera como un perro, así como hiciste conmigo... no creas que lo he olvidado, desgraciado!"_

Volteé guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja, su comentario me hizo soltar una carcajada. Yo tampoco había olvidado ese impase, en verdad lamentaba haberla abandonado ebria pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho está. Me despedí con la mano y continué alejándome.

No mentí hace un rato, realmente iba a tener una cita si encontraba a Makoto en casa. Durante todo el trayecto, estuve inmersa en mis pensamientos. Al descender del transporte, pasé por una floristería para llevarle un ramo de lirios blancos a mi amiga, sabía que eran sus favoritos y ahora que ella había dicho "hacer méritos", no estaba de más, llevarle flores, aunque estuvieran caras. Ella lo merecía.

Ya frente a su puerta, propiné dos fuertes toques y esperé, escondiendo la mano que sostenía las flores, tras mi espalda. ¡Por favor, que no abra ese estúpido! ¡Lo asesinaré si lo encuentro! Pensaba en eso, cuando Makoto apareció detrás de la puerta, mirándome sorprendida de encontrarme allí.

\- _"¡Haruka!"_ – exclamó emocionada. Correspondí a su sonrisa, compartiendo su emoción. Entonces se lanzó hacia mí, dándome un caluroso y efusivo abrazo, que se prolongó durante varios segundos.

\- _"Te traje esto..."_ – separándome un poco, y entregándole las flores.

\- _"Gracias."_ – sonrió. – _"Veo que has tomado en serio mi mensaje."_

\- _"Por supuesto. Además es una muestra de lo mucho que me importas."_ – dije sonrojada. – _"Yo... no quiero que volvamos a distanciarnos nunca más."_ – añadí, agachando la mirada, apenada porque fui yo la culpable del malentendido que nos separó.

De pronto, sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla derecha. Levanté la mirada lentamente, encontrando en sus ojos: comprensión. – _"Yo tampoco quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir. Lo he pasado muy mal desde ese día."_

\- _"No volverá a suceder, lo prometo."_ – me apuré a contestar, sintiéndome arrepentida.

\- _"No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir."_ – sonrió. – _"Bueno... ¿Quieres entrar?"_

\- _"Claro... si es que no interrumpo nada."_ – dije cautelosa.

\- _"Akebi no está, así que no tienes un buen pretexto."_ – bromeó.

\- _¡Mako... si hemos prometido no volver a caer en lo mismo, no tienes que fastidiarme!_ – la regañé.

\- _"¿Yo?"_ – se alzó de hombros, fingiendo inocencia. – _"Yo no he prometido nada, lo hiciste tú."_ – rió.

La seguí hasta la sala, donde tomó asiento en un sofá alargado, luego me señaló un lugar a su lado, invitándome a sentarme.

Ni bien me acomodé, tuve la necesidad de preguntarle algo que me había estado carcomiendo desde la última vez que la vi. – _"Entonces... ¿Ese tal Akebi... es tu novio?"_

Me miró divertida, estudiando mi expresión. – _"Aún no."_

\- _"¿Aún no?"_ – repetí alzando una ceja.

\- _"Me ha pedido que lo sea pero... le he dicho que lo pensaré."_

\- _"Ya veo..."_ – no podía disimular mi desgano, al oír eso.

\- _"¿Qué sucede?"_ – se acercó, posando su mano sobre la mía. – _"¿Te desagrada la idea?"_

\- _"No lo sé..."_ – dije frunciendo el ceño. – _"De todas maneras, espero que sean muy felices y coman perdices."_ – añadí, sarcástica.

\- _"¡Jajaja! Haruka, aún no le he dicho que sí."_ – sonrió, dando un apretón a mi mano.

\- _"¿A qué estás esperando?"_ – le inquirí malhumorada.

\- _"A que mi mejor amiga me dé su opinión."_ – respondió mirándome divertida.

\- _"Bien, entonces... ¿qué hay si no quiero que estés con él?"_ – pregunté sintiendo mis mejillas arder, desvié la mirada evitando verle de frente. Adivinaba una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- _"¿Por... por qué motivo?"_ – replicó tartamudeando, se oía incómoda.

\- _"Porque no quiero."_ – dije con la cabeza gacha.

\- _"¿Por qué no quieres?"_ – presionó. – _"No te entiendo, Haruka."_ – en esto último detecté un rastro de enojo en su voz.

\- _"Porque no puedo soportarlo..."_

En un impulso incontrolable, me atreví tomar su rostro entre mis manos. Mientras me acercaba a ella con suma lentitud, me percaté de su nerviosismo y del enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, me incliné levemente, ladeando mi cabeza para besar sus labios. Esperé que ella se aparatara y me abofeteara por atrevida pero no lo hizo; se mantuvo quieta, correspondiendo con timidez. Sentía sus suaves labios moverse casi imperceptiblemente sobre los míos. Me sorprendía la oleada de sensaciones que se desencadenó dentro de mí, era realmente fascinante descubrir cada rincón de su boca, degustar el sabor de sus labios.

Había besado antes, tantas veces pero nunca sentí nada parecido; era una revelación hallar tanta placidez en los labios de mi mejor amiga. Nunca lo habría imaginado. De repente, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello, eso fue la señal para intensificar el contacto, pero cuando el beso empezaba a tornarse apasionado, Makoto se detuvo abruptamente.

\- _"Haruka... ¿qué estamos haciendo?"_ – susurró sonrojada. Aún tenía sus brazos rodeándome. Pero había escondido su rostro en mi cuello, evitando verme.

 _\- "Lo siento..."_ – respondí. – _"Yo... yo..."_

\- _"Shhh..."_ – puso un dedo en mis labios, cortando mi titubeo. De repente, se inclinó hacia mí, rozando mis labios nuevamente. Correspondí de inmediato, sintiendo un calor insoportable; me sentí avergonzada porque era evidente que la deseaba, eso no me había pasado con ella jamás.

Pero era inevitable, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ese estímulo. La rodeé por la cintura con mis brazos, apretándola aún más. Mientras intensificaba el beso, acostándola de espaldas sobre el sofá. Ella se aferraba a mi espalda con una mano, y con la otra, me acariciaba el cabello.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo el control, mi deseo se hacía más fuerte, nublando mi razón. Sólo quería tomarla en ese instante sin pensar en nada más. El arrepentimiento vendría después, ahora no pensaría en eso. Despegué mis labios de los suyos para empezar a besar su cuello, al tiempo que repartía caricias por todo su cuerpo, recibiendo más de un suspiro como respuesta.

Aspiré su aroma, una esencia de rosas que desprendía su cabello y cada parte de su cuerpo. La sentía sumisa entre mis brazos, el deseo no me dejaba ver que ella no estaba correspondiendo del todo a mis caricias. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la blusa que vestía, su mano me detuvo. Alcé mi mirada, se veía bien. Su cabello castaño desparramado sobre el sofá, sus ojos verdes mirándome con un brillo inusual, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos la hacían lucir realmente deseable.

De pronto, se levantó del sofá, arreglando su ropa. – _"Haruka... no podemos hacer esto... no ahora."_ – dijo, acercándose a mí. – _"Necesito pensar... es demasiado para un solo día."_ – agregó, frotando su frente con una mano.

\- _"Lo siento."_ – repliqué avergonzada. – _"No fue mi inten..."_

 _\- "¡Calla!"_ – me palmeó un brazo suavemente. – _"No te estoy exigiendo que me pidas unas disculpas ¿acaso lo hice?"_ – sonrió.

Al notar su buen ánimo, me atreví a soltarle una broma. - _"Tienes razón. No es para tanto..."_ – dije. – _"Además tú también querías... Soy irresistible."_

\- _"Haruka Tenoh... cállate antes que te abofeteé"_ – respondió, fingiendo enojo.

\- _"Bien, entonces me iré."_ – mascullé, haciéndome la ofendida.

\- _"No tienes que irte... sólo deja de alardear."_ – regañó. – _"Me fastidia cuando lo haces..."_

\- _"¿Estás enojada conmigo?"_ – pregunté acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

\- _"No."_ – escapando de mi intento de abrazo.

\- _"No quiero irme pero ya es tarde, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar... vendré otro día más temprano, si me lo permites."_ – dije en serio, esta vez, mirando mi reloj.

\- _"Ven cuando quieras."_ – contestó amable. En un impulso, me lancé a Mako, tomándola desprevenida, la sujeté de la cintura y le planté un beso en los labios que ella correspondió casi de inmediato.

A los pocos segundos la solté y salí corriendo de su apartamento, entre asustada y divertida por haberle robado un beso. Ya afuera me pregunté... ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Acababa de besar a Mako, y eso no era todo, estuve a punto de hacerle el amor en el sofá, si ella no me hubiera detenido.

Todo el largo trayecto de vuelta a casa no pude dejar de pensar en Makoto, en sus besos y en lo que me había hecho sentir. Cuando llegué, eran las 11 de la noche, me sentía cansada, aunque también extrañamente contenta. Abrí la puerta distraída, encontrando nuevamente una nota en el piso. Era de Michiru, por supuesto. Y decía: _"No te olvides, de venir a verme mañana. Por favor. M.K."_

¡Michiru! La había olvidado, increíble pero cierto. Ya no sabía cómo me sentía respecto a ella, definitivamente no había dejado de amarla pero ahora era capaz de vislumbrar otra opción. Después de lo que acababa de suceder con Makoto, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Esa noche no pude dormir, mi mente evocaba constantemente lo sucedido con mi mejor amiga. De repente, empecé a comparar lo que sentía por Michiru y lo que aparentemente había sentido con Makoto. A una la adoraba fervorosamente, como un amor inalcanzable y a la otra, con vergüenza debía admitir que la deseaba, porque realmente deseaba a Makoto. Era una locura. Ahora ni una docena de pastillas podrían hacerme dormir.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

" _Somos libres: libres como barcas perdidas en el mar_."

Desperté con el ruidoso canto de las aves, que se había colado en mi habitación por la pequeña abertura de mi ventana. Solté un bostezo de cansancio y observé el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche, notando que eran las 8 de la mañana. Cuando intenté levantarme sentí molestas punzadas en todo el cuerpo por la incómoda posición en la que me había quedado dormida anoche. Tenía las piernas colgando fuera de la cama, las mantas cubriendo únicamente la mitad de mi cuerpo hacia arriba y el brazo izquierdo medio torcido, recibiendo casi todo mi peso, por estar acostada de lado.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para levantarme, pero afortunadamente el dolor fue cediendo, lo cual me permitió realizar mi aseo personal sin problemas. Luego bajé hacia el portal principal para recoger el correo del día. En general no recibía nada importante pero estaba siempre pendiente porque esperaba la contestación de una imprenta, a la que había enviado mi colección de cuentos, solicitando su publicación. Hoy tampoco había recibido una respuesta; sin embargo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Con los papeles que extraje de mi buzón, subí las escaleras de regreso a mi apartamento. Al pasar cerca de la puerta de Michiru, mi memoria evocó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, no sólo con la chica de cabello aguamarina... también con Makoto. No había querido pensar en ninguna de las dos hasta el momento. Incluso inicié el día fingiendo que nada importante había sucedido pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Me dirigí a mi apartamento para deshacerme del correo que había recogido; mientras me debatía internamente entre visitar a Michiru o no hacerlo. Al final decidí que iría, debido al tono apremiante que detecté en su nota, eso me había intrigado lo suficiente. ¿Qué era lo "importante" que quería decirme?

Caminé insegura hacia la puerta de la chica de cabello aguamarina. Antes de tocar, alcé levemente el brazo y di un vistazo a mi reloj, notando que eran más de las 9 de la mañana. Si mal no recordaba, en su nota indicaba una hora específica: de 8 a 10 am. Pero no era una cita formal, así que realmente no importaba la puntualidad ¿o sí?

A los pocos segundos, Michiru apareció tras la puerta, recibiéndome con una sonrisa amable. Ella se veía hermosa, su diminuto vestido verdoso armonizaba con el color de su cabello; y se apegaba firmemente a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas. Cuando se acercó a besarme la mejilla, percibí el maravilloso aroma que desprendía su piel, una esencia de jazmín que me dejó embobada, al grado de hacerme olvidar que tenía pensado saludarla con la mano y no con un beso.

\- _"Empezaba a perder las esperanzas."_ – dijo en voz baja, haciéndose a un lado. – _"Entra, por favor."_

\- _"Más vale tarde que nunca."_ – respondí, algo arisca.

Mientras ingresaba distraídamente al living, casi tropiezo con unas maletas que estaban en medio del camino. Michiru se apresuró a quitarlas, disculpándose por no haberlas retirado antes.

\- _"¿Te vas de viaje?"_ – pregunté, señalando las maletas con un dedo.

\- _"Sí... estoy a punto de salir." –_ profirió. _– "Por eso te pedí que vinieras temprano. Me temo que ahora tenemos sólo unos minutos."_ – dando un vistazo a su reloj pulsera. Pareció desanimarse al ver la hora.

\- _"Lo siento, no soy muy puntual que digamos..."_ – contesté irritada, al interpretar lo que dijo como un reclamo.

\- _"Shhh..."_ – se acercó a mí, cubriendo delicadamente mi boca con su mano. – _"Baja la voz."_

Noté que dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación. No quise imaginarme quién se encontraba ahí dentro y por qué no quería que hiciera ruido. La miré extrañada, sin entender.

\- _"Es Kaolinette."_ – susurró. – _"Ella se quedó a dormir conmigo."_

\- _"¿Por qué?"_ – inquirí, alzando la voz sin darme cuenta.

\- _"Shhh..."_ – volvió a cerrarme la boca. – _"No grites... o tendré que callarte a besos."_ – bromeó, con una mirada pícara.

Sentí mis piernas aflojarse y los colores subirme al rostro. Ella sonrió divertida al notar mi reacción. En respuesta, fruncí el ceño incómoda, quitando su delicada mano de mi boca.

\- _"¿Entonces... qué es eso importante que mencionaste en tu nota?"_ – pregunté impaciente, intentando desviar la atención.

De inmediato, la sonrisa de Michiru desapareció, dando lugar a una expresión triste. – _"Haru... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"_

Asentí.

\- _"¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?"_ – soltó, dejándome sorprendida.

\- _"No estoy enojada contigo."_ – respondí, con voz neutra. En realidad no era enojo lo que sentía, eran celos y dolor cada vez que mi mente evocaba la imagen de ella besando a su prometido.

\- _"Eso no es verdad."_ – rebatió, mirándome fijamente.

Por un momento consideré decirle el motivo de mi áspera actitud, incluso confesarle mis sentimientos pero sabía que no sería correspondida. Sólo quería evitar el daño que provocaría su rechazo.

\- _"Dudo que eso sea lo importante que tenías que decirme."_ – contesté, esquivando el asunto.

Ella sonrió al notar que me escapaba por la tangente. - _"Está bien. No voy a presionarte."_ – dijo. – _"Y no, no era eso para lo que te pedí que vinieras."_

La vi dirigirse hacia el estante de libros, ubicado en un rincón del living. Tomó un libro delgado y repasó sus hojas rápidamente, hasta encontrar algo en medio de ellas. Eran unos papeles de mediano tamaño, volvió a guardar el libro y caminó de regreso a mi lado.

Escondió uno de los papeles en el bolsillo lateral de su vestido, y me extendió el otro. Lo tomé dudosa, sin entender su intención. Dirigí mi vista hacia lo que tenía en las manos, notando que era más bien una fotografía, donde aparecía una niña de aproximadamente 3 años, tenía el cabello ondeado de una bella tonalidad verde agua, ojitos azules, y una adorable sonrisa. Estaba sentada sobre un taburete a su medida, frente a un lienzo lleno de huellas; la pequeña tenía las manitas manchadas de pintura.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al reconocer quien era esa hermosa pequeña. – _"Eres tú..."_ – ella me sonrió, asintiendo.

\- _"Mira el reverso."_ – pidió. La obedecí de inmediato.

\- _"6 de marzo."_ – estaba escrito al reverso de la fotografía, con tinta azul un poco desgastada. – _"Espera... hoy es 6 de marzo."_

\- _"Así es. Un día como hoy esa fotografía fue tomada."_ – comentó. - _"También un día como hoy... nací."_

\- _"Hoy es tu cumpleaños..."_ – afirmé con sorpresa.

Michiru me sonrió divertida. En un arranque, me lancé sobre ella y la abracé con fuerza, haciéndole perder el aire. Pero repentinamente la solté, recordando que no debía tocarla.

\- _"Me alegra que estés aquí, Haruka."_ – dijo, retomando el abrazo que yo había interrumpido. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. – _"Tu corazón está acelerado."_ – me susurró, apretándome más hacia su cuerpo.

\- _"¿Puedes oírlo?"_ – pregunté.

\- _"Puedo oírlo y sentirlo..."_ – respondió, soltando un poco el abrazo, para mirarme fijamente.

Fueron segundos de intenso contacto visual, antes de sentirme desesperada por besarla. De inmediato, desvié la mirada, intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- _"¿Cuántos años cumples?"_ – pregunté para aligerar el ambiente íntimo que se había instalado entre ambas.

\- _"Eso no se dice..."_ respondió. – _"Ya sabes... una mujer jamás debe revelar su edad."_ – me guiñó un ojo.

\- _"Bien, entonces... adivinaré."_ – dije divertida. – _"Cumples... 25"_

\- _"No."_

\- _"¿30?"_

\- _"No."_

\- _"Ah... ¡ya sé! ¡Cumples 45!"_ – reímos juntas.

\- _"Así es."_ – dijo, siguiéndome el juego. – _"Pero apuesto a que te sigo pareciendo atractiva aún a mis 45 años."_ – sonrió con un aire seductor que me derritió.

\- _"Tal vez..."_

Tomé su mano y le di una vuelta lentamente, apreciando cada centímetro de su magnífica anatomía.

\- _"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"_ – me retó con la mirada, estudiando mi reacción al mirar su cuerpo.

\- _"Tal vez..."_

Cruzó sus brazos en señal de molestia. – _"¿Es todo lo que dirás?"_

\- _"Tal vez..."_

\- _"¡Haruka!"_ – me regañó en voz baja.

No pude reprimir una carcajada, contagiándola. Ambas hicimos un esfuerzo por no hacer tanto ruido. Repentinamente desde adentro de la habitación alguien gritó: _"Michi, ya casi estoy lista."_ – esa voz... era de la pelirroja definitivamente.

Michiru no le respondió. Ella se dirigió a mí. - _"Haru, antes de irme, quiero mostrarte algo."_ – tomó mi mano para guiarme.

Llegamos al rincón paralelo al estante de libros, casi cerca a la puerta de salida, donde se encontraban las maletas. Recién advertía que además del equipaje, había un objeto de tamaño mediano cubierto por una manta oscura y un estuche que tenía la forma de un violín.

\- _"Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido."_ – comentó, tomando el estuche y abriéndolo un poco para mostrarme un flamante violín cobrizo. - _"Me lo dio mi madre."_

Asentí, notando en sus ojos un brillo nostálgico. Pero al cabo de un rato, volvió a su semblante afable. – _"Aunque éste no es el momento adecuado, me gustaría tocarte algo."_ – susurró.

Nos miramos fijamente y sin poder evitarlo estallamos en carcajadas al entrever el doble sentido de lo que ella había dicho.

\- _"Así que... ¿quieres tocarme?"_ – bromeé.

Se sonrojó un poco. – _"Me refería a una pieza... con el violín."_

\- _¡Oh!_ – sonreí divertida. – _"A propósito... yo... no tengo un regalo para ti. Lo siento, no sabía que..."_

\- _"Está bien. No te preocupes..."_ – me interrumpió. – _"Pero... yo sí tengo algo para ti."_

Guardó el violín en su estuche. Luego llevó sus manos hacia lo que estaba oculto por la manta, dejando al descubierto un objeto que pensé no volvería a ver jamás.

\- _"¡Michiru! ¡Es horrible!"_ – exclamé sorprendida al ver la jaula de oro.

\- _"Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, pero me pareció que la querías."_ – sonrió.

\- _"¡Me refiero al precio! ¡$400!"_

Ella se encogió de hombros. – _"Sólo unas cuantas compañías indeseadas de más." –_ profirió. – " _Pero por favor... prométeme que jamás pondrás ahí dentro a ningún ser vivo. Nadie puede vivir sin libertad, Haru." –_ añadió, tomando mi mano.

La halé de esa mano que me sostenía, apretándola hacia mi cuerpo, en un abrazo efímero.

\- _"Me apena que yo no te he dado nada."_

\- _"No hace falta..."_ – susurró, acariciando mi rostro.

\- _"No, espera. Tal vez sí hay algo."_ – dije. – _"Me temo que no sea gran cosa pero tiene un significado especial para mí."_ – añadí, llevando las manos hacia mi cuello, para quitarme algo.

Era un colgante de oro blanco con dije de águila, le conté que fue un regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí los 8 años, meses antes de su partida. Era el objeto más valioso para mí pero de alguna manera sabía que deseaba dárselo a ella, aunque tal vez no lo merezca.

\- _"¿De verdad quieres entregarme algo tan significativo para ti?"_ – preguntó, preocupada.

Asentí, cerrando con delicadeza su mano, en donde ya había puesto el colgante.

\- _"Te doy lo más valioso que tengo."_ – susurré. – _"Cuídalo mucho por favor."_

Entonces todo pasó tan de repente, que no era capaz de discernir si estaba sucediendo o no. Michiru se acercó a mi rostro, lo tomó con ambas manos, mientras acercaba el suyo lentamente. Cerré los ojos llena de un insoportable nerviosismo, esperando el contacto. Cuando sus suaves labios se presionaron a los míos, sentí que el mundo de desvanecía a mis pies. Un punzante dolor se instaló en mi pecho, provocado por los latidos desenfrenados que emitía mi corazón.

Sentir sus labios rozar los míos, su aroma envolvente, cada fibra de su cuerpo estrecharme, era más de lo que podía soportar. Me inundaba la felicidad de haberla encontrado y me invadía el temor de perderla al mismo tiempo.

\- _"No te vayas."_ – susurré sobre sus labios. La sentí estremecerse.

\- _"Debo hacerlo."_

\- _"¿Irás con él?"_ – pregunté en un impulso, arrepintiéndome al instante. Era la primera vez que me refería a su prometido.

Ella asintió separándose de mí. – _"Es un viaje que Kaolinette planeó, iremos los 3."_ – comentó, desviando la mirada.

\- _"Entiendo."_ – repliqué adolorida. – _"Creo que... ya debería irme..."_ – añadí, caminando hacia la puerta.

Michiru me siguió, atrapando mi mano e impidiendo que continuara alejándome. Me volví hacia ella. Parecía turbada, incómoda, pocas veces la había visto así. – _"Haruka..."_ – susurró, bajando la cabeza. – _"Si no quieres que me vaya... no lo haré."_

No sabía qué decir, me habían tomado por sorpresa sus palabras. La veía contrariada, asustada, al grado de hacerme sentir mal por mi actitud.

\- _"Mich..."_ – me interrumpió.

\- _"Shhh..."_ – levantó la mirada y puso un dedo en mis labios. – _"Ya no digas nada."_

Sus bellos ojos azules estaban cristalizados, no entendía qué sucedía. Empecé a culparme por la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada. De pronto, se acercó a mí y me besó. Mi mente hizo cortocircuito, dejé de pensar inmediatamente. Sentía su contacto desesperado, lleno de confusión. No era como el primero, este beso se sentía mal... Me parecía que ella estaba luchando contra algo, consigo misma... quizá.

\- _"¡Michiru!"_ – de repente, gritó la pelirroja, halando a Michiru del brazo para separarla de mí. – _"¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?"_

Me sonrojé violentamente, al igual que Michiru; ninguna se atrevía a decir nada. La pelirroja no pudo elegir peor momento para hacer acto de presencia.

\- _"¿Es que nadie me va a explicar?"_ – rezongó, al notar que ninguna estaba dispuesta a hablar. – _"¡Bien!"_ – gruñó molesta, regresando a la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió cargando una maleta grande. – _"Es tarde, debemos irnos."_ – le dijo a Michiru, mientras me lanzaba una mirada de odio.

\- _"Yo no..."_ – Michiru parecía dudar.

\- _"Michi, por favor no dejes que esto arruine los planes que tenemos."_ – dijo. – _"Ren está esperándonos en el aeropuerto y ya nos hemos tardado bastante. Vamos."_ – la sujetó del brazo, llevándola hacia la puerta.

\- _"Si ella no quiere ir no deberías forzarla..."_ – le dije a la pelirroja, con tono amenazante.

\- _"¿Quién dice que ella no quiere ir? No te engañes niño, ve a ver a tu novia y deja de fastidiar a Michiru."_ – respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

Iba a responderle algo pero Michiru me interrumpió. – _"Lo siento, Haruka..."_ – dijo apenada en voz baja, desviando la mirada. Caminó hacia el rincón donde estaban sus maletas y el estuche del violín, los tomó e inmediatamente salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

La pelirroja me dirigió una sonrisa burlona, dando media vuelta para salir tras su amiga. Tomé la jaula y volví a mi apartamento resignada, no me esperaba que Michiru se enrole en un viaje tan repentino. Aún no podía creerlo, mucho menos podía creer que me había besado. Todo parecía un sueño.

Pase el resto de la tarde, pensando en la chica de cabello aguamarina. Me sorprendía la manera en que cambiaba tan rápido de parecer, ayer no quería saber nada de ella... ¿y ahora?... no estaba segura. Me sentía confundida por su extraño actuar, no entendía que pretendía conseguir besándome. ¡Michiru! ¿Quién te entiende?

Aunque estaba siendo un poco cínica, pues yo también tenía actitudes contradictorias. Muchas veces pensaba una cosa, decía otra y terminaba haciendo algo totalmente diferente. Quizá en el fondo éramos parecidas. De todos modos, no podía mantener vivas mis ilusiones. Michiru tenía un compromiso y eso no iba a cambiar. Lo mejor era olvidarme de lo que había sucedido entre nosotras; esperar dos días a que regrese y entonces aclarar ciertos puntos para evitar caer en malos entendidos.

De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. De inmediato la imagen de Michiru vino a mi mente, pensé que podía haberse arrepentido de viajar. Después de todo, ella no quería ir... ¿no?

Corrí hacia la puerta con cierta emoción.

\- _"Mich..."_ – cerré la boca rápidamente.

\- _"Oh... ¿esperabas a alguien más?"_

Sonreí nerviosa. – _"Por supuesto que no, Makoto."_

\- _"¿De verdad?"_ – alzó una ceja.

\- _"De verdad."_ \- mentí. – _"Entra, por favor."_

\- _"Gracias."_ – dijo. – _"Sólo vine a darte una visita... porque... creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente."_ – comentó levemente sonrojada.

Tragué con dificultad, sí que teníamos una charla pendiente. Pero ahora sentía que no era el momento indicado. De todos modos, asentí nerviosa, invitándola a sentarse en uno de mis sillones de terciopelo rojo.

\- _"Así que..."_ – yo no sabía qué decir. – _"¿Por dónde empezamos?"_

Comencé a acariciar la punta de mi cabello con una mano, estaba realmente nerviosa. Más aún con la mirada firme que me dirigía mi amiga.

\- _"Haruka... me gustaría preguntarte algo." –_ dijo de repente.

Asentí sin decir nada, por miedo a tartamudear.

\- _"¿Qué significó para ti lo que sucedió ayer?"_ – interrogó, ruborizada.

– " _No entiendo..."_ – esquivé.

La sentí tensarse en el sillón, no le había gustado mi evasiva. – _"A lo que me refiero es..."_ – se detuvo, frotando su frente con una mano. – _"¿Fue un juego para ti?"_

\- _"No. Mako... tú eres mi mejor amiga, yo jamás..."_ – intenté decir.

Me interrumpió. – _"A ese punto quería llegar... ¿amigas?"_ – inquirió. – _"¿Es así como me ves? ¿Cómo a una simple amiga?"_ – frunció el ceño.

\- _"No lo sé. No es fácil para mí admitir que me siento atraída por ti, porque de ninguna manera quiero dañar nuestra amistad... A pesar de que estuve a punto de perder la cabeza y arruinar todo anoche."_ – contesté, avergonzada.

\- _"¿Eso quiere decir que te arrepientes de lo sucedido?"_ – me miró fijamente. - _"Porque yo no... Si sintiera arrepentimiento no estaría aquí ahora."_ – parecía segura en lo que estaba diciendo.

\- _"Tal vez fue lo mejor, que detuvieras lo que iba a suceder antes de que cometiéramos un error."_

\- _"No lo creo así."_ – dijo. – _"De hecho, debería admitir que no detuve aquello por nuestra amistad. Lo hice porque quería pensarlo mejor; sin embargo, luego me di cuenta que realmente no había nada que pensar."_

No dije ¿Ah? Pero me quedé con las ganas. Makoto se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

\- _"Puedo dar mil vueltas sobre el mismo asunto."_ – dijo. – _"Pero ya estoy cansada. No quiero pensar más y... no quiero volver a detener lo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseo que suceda."_

De pronto, mis ojos se abrieron con asombro al sentir sus labios presionando los míos. Repasé lo que ella había dicho, tal vez tenía razón; tal vez habría que dejar de pensar y sólo vivir el momento. Yo también estaba cansada de devanarme los sesos pensando, no quería hacerlo más. Y sobretodo quería arrancarme a Michiru de la cabeza, sonaba egoísta pero en ese momento no me importaba. La rodeé por la cintura, mientras ella me abrazaba por el cuello. Comenzamos a sumergirnos en un mar de sensaciones que confundían nuestra razón, incrementando la ansiedad que teníamos de fundir nuestros cuerpos.

Empecé a recorrer con mis manos, su voluptuosa anatomía, mientras ella me despojaba del saco e intentaba desabotonar mi camisa con premura.

\- _"Mako... ¿está segura?"_ – pregunté sin aliento en medio de un beso, antes de dirigimos a la cama.

En respuesta, volvió a unir sus labios a los míos, haciéndome entender que en ese momento las palabras estaban de más. Sin perder más tiempo, la sujeté por la cintura, alzándola un poco; mientras le quitaba el vestido, deslizándolo hacia abajo. Ella quedó sólo en ropa interior.

La observé embelesada, pero dejé de hacerlo, al notar que se había ruborizado. Entonces me tomó de la barbilla para acercarme a sus labios, volví a sujetarla por la cintura, llevándola hacia la cama. Antes de acostarla, en un arrebato de ansiedad le arranqué el sujetador.

El silencio reinante en la habitación fue desplazado por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Al tener a Makoto sobre la cama mirándome deseosa, supe que era el punto en el cual no había retorno. Ninguna iba a detener lo que se avecinaba; por mi parte, estaba más que dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

\- _"Te deseo tanto... Haruka..."_ – susurró con voz anhelante.

Observé su cuerpo, con embelesamiento una vez más antes de entregarme al deseo de poseerla y apagar el fuego que me consumía. Deslicé mi mano lentamente hacia su centro, sorprendiéndome al oír un suave gemido que escapó de su boca. El primero de muchos que oiría aquella noche, en la que me olvidé del amor para entregarme al placer.

Al día siguiente desperté con el sonido de la ducha, que provenía del cuarto de baño. Separé las mantas de mi cuerpo, notando que me encontraba completamente desnuda. Busqué con la mirada mi ropa, encontré sólo con mi camisa, me la puse mientras Makoto continuaba en la ducha.

La esperé sentada en una esquina de la cama. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido hace unas horas. Me sentía confundida porque después de ello, realmente no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos. Era posible que nuestra amistad se vea dañada, lo sabíamos y decidimos tomar el riesgo. Por mi parte, definitivamente no me arrepentía de lo sucedido pero algo dentro de mí sentía que esto no estaba bien.

\- _"¿Qué sucede?"_ – preguntó saliendo del cuarto de baño. Estaba vestida con la ropa de ayer. Se veía igual de atractiva.

\- _"Nada... sólo pensaba."_ – dije. – _"¿Me esperas? Iré a tomar una ducha."_

\- _"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_ – soltó en un tono seductor.

Alcé una ceja, divertida. – _"¿Así con ropa?"_ – sonreí. – _"No es necesario. Además acabas de ducharte."_

Ella negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. – _"Eres una tonta."_ – rezongó sentándose en un sillón. – _"Apúrate, te concedo 10 minutos."_

Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando de un portazo. Empecé a jabonar mi cuerpo a toda velocidad. Cuando terminé de asearme noté que había batido record, apenas habían transcurrido 5 minutos. Enjuagarme tomó menos tiempo. Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí del cuarto de baño.

Me dirigí hacia el armario buscando la ropa que me pondría, elegí una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros. Caminé de regreso al cuarto de baño para vestirme, cuando estuve de regreso, me miró de arriba a abajo, con una expresión embelesada que me agradó.

\- _"Te ves muy bien..."_ – sonrió.

Iba a corresponder su sonrisa pero recordé el momento en que oí ese halago, saliendo de los labios de alguien más. Michiru... Sentí una punzada en el pecho al pensar en ella.

\- _"¿Haruka?"_ – sacudió su mano frente a mi rostro, intentando captar mi atención.

\- _"Dime."_

\- _"Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que volver a casa. Hay algunos papeles que no he revisado y necesito hacerlo antes del lunes."_ – comentó.

\- _"¿Quieres que te vaya contigo?"_ – ofrecí.

\- _"No, no te preocupes. Sólo me distraerías." -_ bromeó. Ambas reímos.

- _"Al menos, déjame acompañarte hasta el portal principal." -_ Ella aceptó.

A mitad de camino, mientras descendíamos las escaleras, Makoto se colgó de mi cuello para besarme. Estuvimos a punto de caer y partirnos la cabeza con el concreto. Pero con una maniobra logré salvarnos, al sujetarme de la baranda. El asunto en vez de enojarme, me provocó una carcajada.

\- _"¡Qué crees que haces, tonta!"_ – la regañé, conteniendo la risa.

\- _"Sólo quería besarte"_

\- _"Mientras caemos escaleras abajo me parece un buen momento."_ – volví a reírme de su torpeza, antes de que ella vuelva a besarme.

Sin romper el beso, no tengo idea cómo logramos descender el último escalón. De pronto, una conocida voz chillona desde el pasillo del portal principal, nos interrumpió.

\- _"¡Señorita Kino, qué sorpresa verla por aquí tan temprano!"_

\- _"¡Oh, buenos días, señorita Lotti!"_ – contestó Mako, separándose de mí.

\- _"Señor Tenoh y ¿usted?... ¿acaso los ratones han comido su lengua?"_ – dijo con tono burlón.

\- _"Buenos días."_ – mi voz no pudo sonar más fría.

\- _"Entonces... ¿Ha decidido regresar al edificio?"_ – mirando hacia mi acompañante. – _"Aquí hacen falta vecinas tan correctas como usted, en lugar de ciertas personas indeseables, que el señor Tenoh estará de acuerdo en no mencionar."_

Sentí un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre mí. Rezaba internamente para que a esa mujer no se le ocurra hablarme de Michiru frente a Makoto. Aún no estaba preparada para afrontar esa situación.

\- _"No, en realidad no tengo pensado regresar. Al menos no está en mis planes por el momento."_ – respondió Mako con amabilidad. Parecía que se llevaba bien con esa mujer.

\- _"Ya veo, es una lástima."_ – dijo. – _"Y... ¿puedo preguntar qué tipo de relación tiene con el señor Tenoh?"_ – soltó, provocando un sonrojo en ambas. Era evidente que sólo buscaba confirmar sus sospechas. Nos había visto besándonos en las escaleras... ¿qué más necesitaba?

\- _"Si nos disculpa nosotros debemos irn_..." – me interrumpió, con un ademán de su mano.

Se acercó a Mako. Parecía que estaba dispuesta a conseguir información de cualquier manera. – _"Lo decía porque últimamente he visto que el señor Tenoh tiene una relación muy cercana con la señorita Kaioh."_

Sentí mi rabia desbordarse, realmente quería apuñalar a esa mujer. Pero tuve que contenerme, porque al oír lo que ella había dicho, Makoto me miró con una expresión incrédula.

\- _"La señorita Kaioh y yo somos amigos, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo de conocernos."_ – le respondí a la mujer, apretando la mandíbula para contener mi furia. – _"Eso usted ya lo sabe. Así que le voy a pedir por favor que deje de inventar cosas estúpidas."_

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, haciéndose la ofendida. – _"¿Me ha llamado estúpida? ¿Lo ha hecho?"_ – gritó enojada.

\- _"Estoy segura que no fue lo que él quiso decir."_ – Mako intentó tranquilizarla.

 _\- "Yo no dije que usted es estúpida, dije que inventa cosas estúpidas al poner en duda el tipo de relación que existe entre mi persona y la señorita Kaioh." –_ dije irritada.

Ella escenificaba de maravilla el papel de ultrajada. De pronto, me dirigió una mirada vengativa y se acercó a Makoto.

– " _Le aconsejo que tenga mucho cuidado con las artimañas de la señorita Kaioh, créame en un segundo ella podría quitarle el amor del señor Tenoh."_ – le dijo a Mako. Luego me barrió con la mirada y se retiró.

Apreté los puños, conteniendo mi enojo. Esa mujer era... una maldita entrometida. Me había puesto en evidencia frente a Makoto, cuando todo iba perfectamente bien entre nosotras.

\- _"Mako... yo..."_ – no sabía por dónde empezar. – _"Eso que ha dicho esa mujer no es verdad."_

\- _"No quiero saber nada más."_ – empezó a caminar hacia el portal.

La tomé del brazo. – _"Es en serio, sólo somos amigos. Además Michiru está comprometida."_

Makoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – _"Entonces no estaba tan equivocada al pensar que te referías a ella, esa vez en que me llamaste a la oficina a pedirme un consejo."_

\- _"Sí..." -_ respondí, apenada.

\- _"¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Haruka?"_ – me regañó, enojada.

\- _"Lo siento. No creí que fuera necesario. Después de todo, nunca pasó nada entre nosotras."_ – intenté explicar.

\- _"No te creo."_ – agachó la cabeza, contrariada. – _"Dime algo con sinceridad... ¿estás enamorada de ella?"_

 _\- "Ya no."_ – respondí, esquivando su mirada analítica.

\- _"¡Eres una mentirosa!"_ – me gritó con los ojos cristalizados, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a correr.

Corrí tras ella sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. La alcancé tomándola del brazo para girarla hacía mí. – _"Te juro que no la quiero."_

\- _"Haruka... si de verdad te importo, déjame ir."_ – intentando soltarse de mi agarre. - _"No quiero escucharte ahora, sólo estás haciéndome daño."_

La solté lentamente. Notando que intentaba secar sus lágrimas pero éstas salían sin control. Dejé de seguirla, tan sólo me limité a mirar cómo se alejaba de mí.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 _"La persona que te merece es aquella que teniendo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, te elige a ti en todo momento."_

Caminé de regreso con una sensación de culpabilidad que me producía dolor en el pecho. Tenía deseos de correr tras Makoto pero no conseguiría nada, estaba segura que no iba a escucharme. Lo había arruinado todo, por no haber sido sincera con ella desde un principio.

Al llegar al edificio no encontré a nadie rondando el pasillo del primer piso. Era lo mejor porque de haber visto a la señorita Lotti por allí, no habría dudado ni un segundo en lanzarme contra ella. Cada vez que recordaba sus malintencionadas palabras, sentía mi sangre hervir. Pero ya encontraría una manera de hacerle pagar muy caro lo que había hecho.

Desde ese momento, me dediqué a pensar en mil maneras de obtener el perdón de Makoto. Simplemente no podía dejar que el problema se solucione por sí solo, porque eso no sucedería. Incluso el motivo por el que ella se había enojado conmigo no era el mismo de otras ocasiones. Esta era la primera que vez que yo le mentía a mi amiga, nunca antes le había ocultado nada. Makoto sabía absolutamente todo, cada detalle de mi vida, hasta los secretos más recónditos.

A primera impresión podía parecer que ella me hizo una escena de celos, pero no era sólo eso. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que había una cosa que no soportaba y la enfurecía como ninguna otra: la mentira. Y aun sabiendo eso, me atreví a mentirle con descaro. Tenía bien merecido lo que había sucedido allí abajo. Esto no era culpa de la señorita Lotti únicamente, esto era resultado de mis mentiras.

Continué pensando en ese asunto, cuando percibí un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. De inmediato, dos personas vinieron a mi mente, pero por obvias razones no podía ser ninguna de ellas. Solté un suspiro de desánimo, mientras me disponía a atender.

\- _"¡Haru!"_ – exclamó una voz grave. – _"¿Cómo has estado?"_

\- _"Hola. Muy bien, gracias."_ – respondí, intentando sonar amable. – _"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"_

\- _"Vine a ver a Michi, pero no la encuentro en casa. ¿Tienes idea dónde puede estar?"_

\- _"¿No lo sabes?"_ – le dediqué una mirada extrañada. – _"Ella viajó ayer por la mañana. Realmente no sé a dónde se dirigía, sólo tengo entendido que regresará en un par de días."_

Frunció el ceño, con evidente molestia. – _"Ya veo. Pues no lo sabía. Ella no me comentó nada de eso."_

Me alcé de hombros, sin saber qué decir. – _"¿Tienes algún asunto importante con ella?"_ – luego, pregunté curiosa.

\- _"Sí, necesitamos hablar de estos recibos."_ – dijo, agitando con su mano unos papeles.

\- _"¿Deudas?"_ – inquirí.

\- _"Algo así."_ – contestó, un poco nervioso. – _"Bueno, digamos que... no está al día en la mensualidad que le asigna a su padre."_ – susurró, mientras veía hacia los lados, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

Lo que dijo, sumado a la manera en que lo hizo, me causó mucha intriga. Porque creía que el padre de Michiru estaba muerto, ella misma me lo había contado cuando dimos aquel paseo en bote, hace algunas semanas atrás.

Disimulé mi sorpresa frente a él. - _"Ya veo. Pero... ¿cómo tienes en tu poder esos recibos?"_ – cuestioné.

– " _Podría decirse que soy su administrador, y algunas veces su banco personal."_ – replicó, con una expresión divertida.

\- _"Entiendo." –_ dije, mirándolo de manera analítica _. – "Y... ¿conoces al padre de Michiru?"_ – estudiando su reacción.

Frunció levemente el ceño, incómodo con mi pregunta. - _"Aquí hace demasiado calor."_ – cambiando de tema. – _"¿Te importaría invitarme una copa adentro?"_

Sonreí, notando que huía por la tangente.

\- _"No creo que sea posible. No tengo una gota de licor en este momento."_ – contesté. – _"Pero podemos ir al bar de la esquina."_ – ofrecí, interesada en seguir escuchando acerca del padre de Michiru.

Durante el trayecto, Sho se dispersó un poco; cambiaba constantemente el tema de conversación. Era evidente que quería distraerme, para que olvidara el asunto anterior. Parecía incluso temeroso de que yo le preguntara al respecto. Pensé que tal vez necesitaría unos tragos antes de entrar en confianza. Y no me equivoqué.

Nada más al llegar, ordenó un whiskey doble. Me apresuré a acomodarme en la barra junto a él y empezar a sondearlo con preguntas antes de que se embriague.

\- _"¿Así que... cómo se encuentra el padre de Michiru?"_ – inquirí, directo al grano.

El movimiento de su mano que en ese momento llevaba el vaso hacia sus labios, se detuvo abruptamente. Volteó, con una expresión que delataba su nerviosismo. – _"No preguntes, que tengo prohibido hablar de eso."_

\- _"Oh, vamos..."_ – lo codeé. – _"Somos amigos ¿o no? Ten por seguro que no se lo diré a nadie."_

Pareció considerarlo por un momento. De pronto, sonrió un poco y me guiñó un ojo. – _"De acuerdo."_ – mirándome socarrón. – _"Pero antes debes quitarme una duda."_

Alcé una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería.

- _"Tú..." –_ se detuvo, inseguro. – _"Eres una chica ¿verdad?"_ – completó, dejándome perpleja.

\- _"¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?"_ – pregunté, dando un sorbo a mi bebida.

\- _"Michi me lo dijo."_ – sonrió. – _"Sabes, últimamente ella habla todo el tiempo de ti."_

Lo miré extrañada, eso no me lo esperaba. – _"¿Así?"_ – él asintió. – _"¿Y qué dice?"_ – curioseé.

\- _"Es un secreto."_ – respondió, con una sonrisa pícara.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pensando en que ya encontraría la manera de sonsacarle después. Con ese tipo los secretos estaban en peligro, pues era capaz de contárselos a cualquiera que le invitara un trago. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era agradable. No era un chismoso malintencionado como la señorita Lotti; esa mujer simplemente no tenía comparación.

\- _"Entonces... ¿qué me decías del padre de Michiru?"_ – presioné retomando el punto anterior.

Él soltó un bufido, antes de empezar. – _"No se te ocurra decírselo a nadie más ¿entendido?"_ – asentí rápidamente. – _"El padre de Michiru tiene cáncer de estómago, lamentablemente está en la última etapa de su enfermedad. Debido a eso, como podrás imaginar, no puede trabajar, ni solventar sus gastos por su cuenta."_

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mientras asimilaba todo lo que Sho decía.

– " _Por eso, hace algún tiempo Michi decidió enviarle una cantidad considerable de dinero cada mes. Ella se encargó incluso de contratar una enfermera y comprar las medicinas que él necesita. Pero ahora que ha dejado de hacerlo, se están acumulando las deudas. Y aquí están las pruebas."_ – arrojó los papeles sobre la barra.

\- _"¿Ella lo sabe?"_ – pregunté con preocupación.

\- _"Desde luego, sabe de las deudas pero desconoce la cantidad exacta. Esos recibos me acaban de llegar hoy."_

\- _"Entiendo."_ – dije, tomando uno.

La cifra ubicada en la casilla del importe, casi me hace ir de espaldas. Era una fuerte cantidad. Después me fijé en el destinatario al que iba dirigido el recibo: Kaioh, Daisuke. Sin duda, era el nombre del padre. Aún no podía creer que Michiru me había mentido; parecía tan sincera cuando mencionó que él había muerto.

Mientras me encontraba absorta en mis pensamientos, Sho aprovechó para pedir otra ronda. Cuando tuvo el vaso lleno, se volvió hacia mí, sonriéndome. Al parecer iba a salir sin un centavo del bar. Pero valía la pena por toda la información que estaba obteniendo.

\- _"¿Y... por qué Michiru no ha traído a su padre a vivir con ella?"_ – solté otra pregunta que me producía curiosidad.

Lo sentí tensarse nuevamente. Llevó su regordeta mano hasta su cuello para soltarse un poco el nudo de la corbata.

\- _"No soy el indicado para hablar al respecto. Quizá en algún momento tengas la oportunidad de preguntárselo tú misma. Sólo puedo decir que ella tiene sus razones."_ – contestó, con evidente incomodidad.

Decidí dejar de insistir, porque parecía ser algo realmente delicado. Terminé mi bebida, mientras pensaba en qué otra cosa podía preguntarle. Debía aprovechar que lo tenía a mi lado.

\- _"¿Hace cuánto conoces a Michiru?"_ – interrogué, curiosa, cambiando de tema.

\- _"5 años aproximadamente."_

\- _"Entonces... ¿podrías decirme cómo es ella realmente?"_ – pregunté, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos sobre la barra.

Esbozó una sonrisa. – _"Creo que no lo sé."_ – dijo. – _"Sabes, todo este tiempo me ha servido para entender que nunca voy a terminar de conocerla. Es que Michi es terriblemente desconcertante."_

Asentí varias veces, totalmente de acuerdo con él. – _"A veces también puede ser algo bipolar."_ – añadí. Ambos reímos divertidos.

\- _"Sin embargo, ella tiene sus razones para ser como es."_ – replicó. – _"Muchas veces podemos juzgar con facilidad, las acciones de los demás. Pero desconocemos el motivo que les impulsa a actuar de esa manera. En el fondo, sé que Michi es una buena chica. Es sólo que aún no se ha liberado de su pasado."_

Se instauró de pronto, un largo silencio. Yo intentaba reflexionar acerca de lo que Sho había dicho. ¿Realmente había juzgado mal a Michiru? Tal vez, recién comprendía parte de su actuar. Al menos sabía en qué invertía el dinero que obtenía por acompañar a los abuelos, quiero decir... a sus longevos pretendientes. Además de su necesidad de visitar la prisión a cambio de dinero, arriesgándose a cometer un delito.

\- _"Ahora veamos el lado bueno."_ – dijo, repentinamente, captando mi atención. – _"Al menos una parte de su problema está solucionado, casándose con Ren."_

Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo. – _"¿Y qué hay de sus sentimientos? No debería casarse sólo por dinero."_ – bramé, enfadada.

\- _"¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no lo ama?"_ – replicó, mirándome fijamente.

\- _"Es evidente que el motivo de ese compromiso es el dinero, entiendo que es una razón de peso. Pero... ¿amor? No lo creo."_

\- _"Olvidas a Takeshi... él tiene millones. Incluso hizo la propuesta antes que Ren. Ella pudo haber aceptado y cancelar todas sus deudas. Pero no lo hizo, terminó rechazándolo..."_ – rebatió mi punto.

\- _"Tal vez con dieta hubiera sido el pretendiente ideal..."_ – bromeé, mientras recordaba la imagen de aquel joven rollizo.

Sho sonrió. – _"Michiru no es como Kaolinette. Ella no ama el dinero, sólo lo necesita pero fuera de eso realmente no le interesa. Así que Ren debe significar algo importante para que ella se haya animado a sentar cabeza."_

\- _"Si tú lo dices..."_ – expresé, dejando el tema.

\- _"¿Y qué hay de ti?"_ – me codeó. – _"Vas a seguir negando que te interesa Michi?"_

– " _¡No digas tonterías!"_ – con un toque de burla. – _"Parece que has bebido demasiado."_

Sonrió, mientras daba un vistazo a su reloj. – _"En el fondo sabes que es verdad."_ – poniéndose de pie.

Negué con la cabeza, renuente a aceptarlo frente a él.

– " _Gracias por los tragos." –_ dijo, dando una palmadita a mi espalda _. – "Y recuerda algo, Haru... El que no lucha por lo que quiere, no merece lo que desea. Tú sabes a qué me refiero." –_ guiñó un ojo.

Alcé una ceja, mirándolo divertida. – _"¡Qué extraño! Hace unas semanas me aconsejaste que la dejara en paz ¿recuerdas?"_ – respondí.

\- _"Olvida eso..."_ – gritó, mientras se alejaba. _–_ _"Sólo has lo que dicte tu corazón."_ \- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Me alcé de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

Al terminar mi bebida, busqué dinero en mi billetera, dejé un par de billetes sobre la barra y salí presurosa. Afuera el cielo empezaba a oscurecer, mientras el aire fresco recrudecía, produciéndome escalofríos. Maldije por haber olvidado traer una chaqueta.

Regresé al edificio alrededor de las 7 de la noche, por fortuna, pasando desapercibida por los vecinos. Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi piso. Ni bien lo hice, empecé a mudarme de ropa, por un cómodo pijama. Luego caminé hacia el cuarto de baño para cepillar los dientes. Al regreso, me lancé como un costal pesado sobre la cama. Pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, repasé todo lo que aconteció durante el día; poniendo especial énfasis en la discusión con Mako y la noticia que me dio Sho acerca del padre de Michiru. Sin duda, había sido un día bastante peculiar.

A los pocos minutos, sentí mis parpados cerrarse, cediendo al cansancio.

Al día siguiente, desperté de buen humor. No entendí a qué se debía, pues realmente no había un buen motivo. Realicé mi rutina mañanera y al terminar, pensé en darle una visita a Makoto, pero desistí al instante; tenía que darle espacio y algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas. Sabía que presionarla sólo empeoraría la situación. Entonces me dediqué a buscar ideas para mi nueva novela que tenía en suspensión desde hacía varios días.

Era el momento de retomar mis escritos. Sin embargo, ahora me parecía que dentro del edificio, no era lugar idóneo en que las ideas podían fluir con facilidad. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, observar un paisaje que estimule mi imaginación y aquí definitivamente no lo conseguiría. Sin perder un segundo más, cogí mis llaves, para salir rumbo al parque.

La vista de espigados árboles frondosos a pocos metros, indicaba que me encontraba cerca, mientras continuaba apresurando el paso. Al llegar, ubiqué un cómodo espacio de grass, donde me acosté boca arriba. Desde esa posición, podía vislumbrar el cielo límpido, con mínimas nubes distribuidas en algunos sectores. Cerré los ojos, relajándome, al no percibir ruido alguno, a excepción del canto de las aves, y el crepitar de las ramas de los árboles. Se sentía como el paraíso.

Permanecí en ese lugar, alrededor de dos horas antes de dirigirme al lago donde había paseado en bote, con Michiru. Era mi zona favorita, por estar asociado de alguna manera a su recuerdo. Sin embargo, sin ella a mi lado, el lago pareció perder parte su encanto. Ese pensamiento, afectó mi estado de ánimo, al recordar cuanto la echaba de menos.

Caminé de regreso al edificio, con una leve sensación de melancolía. Al llegar, me topé casualmente con la señorita Lotti, mientras cruzaba el pasillo principal. Intenté ignorarla para evitar cometer un asesinato pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir tan fácilmente.

\- _"Vaya... parece que la extraña mucho..."_ – dijo, estudiando mi rostro. – _"Aunque ya debería ir acostumbrándose. Probablemente ella no regrese nunca más."_

Hice caso omiso, retomando el paso. Ella caminó siguiéndome. Noté de reojo que había fruncido el ceño porque no le respondía, era evidente que quería provocarme, conseguir una reacción.

\- _"Y... qué diría la señorita Kino si lo viera tan deprimido por la ausencia de esa meretriz que..."_

De pronto, cerró la boca, en cuanto me volví hacia ella, dirigiéndole una mirada intimidante.

\- _"Parece que usted no entiende por las buenas."_ – repliqué, acercándome un poco más, mientras ella retrocedía. – _"No vuelva a referirse de esa manera a Michiru ¿entendió? Sólo porque ella tiene pretendientes, no significa que sea una meretriz. Empiezo a creer que todo su odio es realmente por celos."_

De inmediato, su expresión aterrada se desencajó en una de evidente enfado. – _"¿De qué rayos habla? Yo jamás sentiría celos de esa... mujer."_ – bramó, furiosa. – _"Además... soy una profesional, la mejor soprano de este país, tengo todo lo que quiero. Soy incluso más atractiva que ella."_ – añadió, barriéndome con la mirada.

Solté una carcajada ruidosa, llevando ambas manos a mi estómago para reír a mis anchas. La tipa había perdido la cabeza, ella no estaba ni cerca de ser atractiva. Y comparada con Michiru... peor.

\- _"Ríase todo lo que quiera..."_ – adoptando un aire petulante. – _"Pero en el fondo sabe que me desea."_

¡Eso era demasiado! Casi me lanzó al suelo a partirme de risa. Esa mujer había fumado hierba, era lo más seguro.

\- _"Está bromeando... ¿verdad?"_ – fue lo único que atiné a decir, antes de volver a carcajearme.

\- _"¡Por supuesto que no!"_ – frunció el ceño. – _"Desde que lo vi por primera vez, creí que usted era un hombre inteligente. Que sabría diferenciar entre una mujer decente como yo y esa... pervertida."_

¡Y dale con ofender a Michiru! Dejé de reír inmediatamente.

\- _"Ella no es una pervertida. Es inútil que la ofenda frente a mí, nada de lo que diga hará que cambié mi opinión sobre ella."_ – repliqué.

\- _"¡Es usted tan terco! Yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Recuerde que llevó aquí casi 6 años y la conozco más de lo que cree."_ – soltó.

Volví a reír, negando con la cabeza por su tozudez. – _"Ahora sólo falta que empiece a insultar a Makoto también."_

\- _"Bueno, no realmente. La señorita Kino fue una excelente vecina durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo aquí."_ – dijo. – _"Pero si me permite... diría que no creo que ella sea la mujer adecuada para usted."_

¿Ah? ¡Era el colmo!

\- _"Gracias por su valioso consejo, pero soy lo suficientemente grande para elegir a la mujer que considere "adecuada"._ – contesté irónica, empezando a enojarme.

\- _"No es así. Tal vez sólo está confundido..."_ – Ahora se intercambiaban los papeles. Ella se acercaba peligrosamente, mientras yo retrocedía, nerviosa. – _"Sólo intento ayudarle a darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas le conviene. En cambio yo podría... usted me entiende..." -_ dijo con coquetería.

\- _"No, la verdad es que no entiendo. Y... y... y debo irme_ _."_ – repliqué, escapando de su lado.

\- _"¡No huya! ¡Cobarde!"_ – gritó tras de mí.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Al llegar las manos me temblaban, fue difícil insertar la llave en la cerradura; cuando lo hice, ingresé veloz, cerrando de un portazo.

¡Jesús! ¿Qué fue eso? Saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi camisa, limpiando el sudor frío que se había aglomerado en mi frente. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ahora entendía esos celos enfermizos por Michiru y su actitud tan venenosa con Makoto. ¿Sería posible que esa mujer sienta algo por mí?

Todo eso había dejado de ser divertido, honestamente jamás hubiera imaginado que ese fuera el motivo por el cual ella se comportaba tan arisca con esas dos chicas. Quería creer que había sido una broma pero al recordar la seriedad con la que hablaba, una oleada de pánico me invadió.

Pasé el resto del día escondida en mi apartamento, sin animarme a salir por temor a encontrármela abajo. Realmente me sentía horrorizada ante la idea de tener que oírla otra vez, diciendo esas barbaridades y mirándome de esa manera seductora, que sólo me revolvía el estómago. Ni aunque fuera la última mujer en el planeta, no sólo por su físico, sino por la clase de persona que era. Jamás me fijaría en ella.

Al día siguiente el miedo no disminuyó; sin embargo, sentía que me asfixiaba estando adentro sin hacer nada. Necesitaba respirar aire puro y tal como el día de ayer, el parque era una excelente opción. Tomé una ducha fría, luego me vestí con una polera gris de cuello v, vaqueros negros y tenis del mismo color. Después, busqué una mochila, donde introduje algunos alimentos y mi chaqueta. Cogí mis llaves del lugar de siempre y salí, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminé de puntillas hasta llegar al portal principal, apenas estuve afuera, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Al llegar a la avenida principal, me detuve en espera de la luz del semáforo. Antes de retomar el paso, volteé distraídamente hacia un lado. De pronto, una cabellera aguamarina captó mi atención. Era realmente insólito encontrar personas que tuvieran ese color de cabello. Había visto cabelleras azules, púrpuras, incluso grises pero jamás de ese hermoso color verde agua. Por lo que, mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza.

Desvié mi rumbo, dirigiéndome hacia donde esa persona iba caminando. Al estar a pocos metros, comprendí que en efecto se trataba de ella. Lo confirmé al advertir que sostenía en la mano derecha una alargada correa a la que iba sujeto un altivo husky grisáceo.

Antes de acercarme, la observé detenidamente. Su corto vestido color marfil, sin mangas, se elevaba levemente en la parte inferior, por el soplido del viento. Mientras la ondeada cabellera, se movía al compás de su andar. No portaba absolutamente ningún accesorio, a excepción del perro. Pero su aspecto exudaba elegancia, fineza, y una gracia tal, que atraía la atención de los hombres sin proponérselo. Más de uno había volteado a mirarla durante largos segundos, arriesgándose a sufrir una contusión en el cuello. Sonreí divertida, porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo, era una diosa que valía la pena admirar.

Apuré el paso para alcanzarla. Ella estaba tan distraída que no advirtió mi presencia a su lado.

\- _"¿Qué hace una bella sirena fuera del mar?"_ – susurré cerca de su oído.

Ella pegó un brinco de susto, volteando hacia el lado donde me encontraba. Al mirarme, abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se lanzó a mis brazos, soltando al perro.

\- _"¡Haruka!"_ – exclamó contenta, mientras me abrazaba.

Sonreí correspondiendo a su abrazo. No podía evitarlo, había esperado tanto por verla otra vez.

\- _"No sabes cuánto te he extrañado."_

\- _"Y yo a ti."_ – respondí ansiosa, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura. Sabía que aún habían muchas cosas que aclarar entre nosotras pero el tenerla cerca hacía que todo se me olvidara.

De pronto, sentí cómo una oleada de osadía me invadió, invitándome a besarla. Ella había soltado un poco el abrazo, para mirarme. ¡Era el momento! Vamos, Haruka no seas cobarde, ella no va a rechazarte... me auto-alentaba mentalmente. Confiando en que correspondería.

Entonces empecé a acercar mi rostro hacia ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Iba con toda la intención de realizar mi propósito, dotada de una intrepidez inusual. Cuando un grito estrepitoso, me detuvo de manera abrupta.

\- _"¡Suéltalo!"_ – gritó una joven.

De inmediato captó nuestra atención. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella, notando que se disputaba un bolso con el perro de Michiru, éste se aferraba al cuero con firmeza, renuente a soltarlo. Es más, parecía que mordía con más fuerza, a medida que la joven sacudía el bolso y se exasperaba.

Ambas corrimos hacia ese lugar, intentando ayudar. Michiru se colocó al lado de la joven, halando del bolso; mientras yo sostenía al perro de la cintura. Pero al ver que no era suficiente tuve que rodear su abdomen con mis brazos y levantarlo alejándolo. Sin embargo el perro de Michiru era tozudo como su dueña. Se aferraba al bolso con toda su fuerza. Después de varios minutos de jaloneos, finalmente se dio por vencido. Le quité el agujereado bolso del hocico, percibiendo un olor a comida de éste, parecía que ese era el motivo por el cual lo había mordido.

Con un solo brazo, le lancé el bolso a Michiru para que se lo entregara a la joven, mientras yo aún permanecía cargando al perro, por temor a que vuelva intentar algo.

Al recuperar su bolso, la joven lo analizó detenidamente, advirtiendo que el cuero tenía pequeñas incisiones producto de los dientes que el perro había clavado allí. Entonces su rostro se fue desencajando en una expresión de enfado, mientras se acercaba a mí, con el ceño fruncido.

\- _"¿Es usted el dueño de ese perro?"_ – me preguntó, señalando al animal que tenía en los brazos.

\- _"Uhm... no... yo..."_ – y sin darme tiempo a explicar nada, me asestó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, que me hizo soltar al perro por la impresión.

La joven iba a continuar hablando pero al ver que el perro se encontraba nuevamente libre, salió corriendo, mientras gritaba asustada.

En ese momento Michiru se acercó a mí, mirándome perpleja, tenía una mano tapando su boca en señal de sorpresa.

\- _"Haruka, lo siento mucho."_ – se acercó a mi rostro, acariciando la mejilla en la que había recibido el bofetón.

\- _"Pero... ¿cómo se te ocurre salir a pasear con ese revoltoso?"_ – le dije, caminando hacia el perro que se encontraba ahora sentado como un niño inocente.

\- _"No lo hice."_ – respondió. – _"Acabo de llegar del viaje hace unas horas. Sólo había ido a recogerlo a la veterinaria donde lo encargué durante estos días. No imaginé que haría un travesura."_

 _\- "Entiendo."_

Me incliné hacia abajo para recoger la correa del perro, que estaba partida por la mitad, mordisqueada por todos lados.

\- _"Por cierto, creo que necesitarás una correa nueva."_ – dije. – _"Y ahora... ¿cómo lo llevarás a casa?"_

\- _"No lo sé."_ \- respondió, apenada. - _"¿Te importaría llevarlo en brazos?"_

Le dediqué una mirada incrédula. – _"¡No, no! Yo no vuelvo a cargar a ese pulgoso malcriado."_

\- _"Por favor..." -_ suplicó, poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir.

Negué con la cabeza, haciéndome de rogar. - _"¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?"_ \- Michiru alzó una ceja.

– " _Arreglaremos eso después."_ – guiñándome un ojo.

Gruñí fastidiada, dirigiéndome al perro para tomarlo en brazos. Así los 3 empezamos a caminar de regreso al edificio.

\- _"Sabes, creo que él se comporta así, porque no lo paseas a menudo."_ – comenté. – _"Es un salvaje."_

De pronto, Michiru abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una grandiosa idea. Aquella expresión me produjo miedo. ¿En qué rayos podría estar pensando?

\- _"Tienes razón. No le dedico mucho tiempo, a veces lo tengo abandonado..."_ – admitió. – _"Por eso... ¿qué te parece si vamos juntos al parque?"_ – sugirió con una adorable sonrisa.

¡Madre mía! En efecto, al principio me dirigía al parque, buscando tranquilidad, un espacio de reflexión que estimule mi imaginación y me permita encontrar ideas para mi novela. Pero jamás vislumbre la opción de ir al parque en compañía de un perro.

\- _"Michiru... no creo que..."_ – intenté decir.

\- _"Vamos, Haru... no seas mala."_ – me interrumpió. – _"Prometo que será divertido."_

Suspiré resignada. Entonces me tomó del brazo, girándome para empezar a caminar hacia el parque. En realidad, la idea no era tan desagradable, ya que al menos podría pasar tiempo con Michiru. Incluso estaba disfrutando del trayecto, hasta que el perro dejó de observar las calles desde mis brazos, volteando hacia mi rostro. Me miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules, como estudiándome; de pronto se inclinó un poco más, para darme un húmedo lengüetazo en la mejilla, luego se volvió con inocencia a observar nuevamente las calles.

Michiru soltó una risa divertida. – _"Parece que le agradas_." – sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su escote para limpiarme el rostro. Al ver de dónde lo sacó, sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas.

\- _"Aparte de travieso es un perro atrevido."_ – repliqué.

\- _"Sabes, él realmente no es tan expresivo con nadie. Por supuesto a excepción de mí."_ – comentó.

\- _"¿Qué hay de la pelirroja?"_ – inquirí.

\- _"La odia."_ – respondió. – _"Recuerdo que la mordió en una ocasión. Pero ahora sólo se limita a ignorarla."_

Sonreí divertida, pensando en que el perro y yo teníamos algo en común: nuestro desagrado por esa mujer larguirucha.

\- _"No me sorprende."_ – bromeé.

– _"Luego está Sho... él le gusta, aunque no demasiado. Y también Ren pero..."_ – de pronto, calló abruptamente. Era la primera vez que me hablaba de él, sin que yo le pregunte al respecto. Parecía arrepentida de haberlo mencionado.

El resto del trayecto, se instauró un silencio incómodo entre ambas.

\- _"Creo que ya hemos llegado."_ – dije, después de un largo rato.

Ubicamos rápidamente un sector cómodo, donde decidimos quedarnos. Me incliné para liberar al perro, éste no necesito aliento, saltó emocionado huyendo de mis brazos. Sonreí un poco por su actitud desenfrenada.

Me acerqué a Michiru, acostándome a su lado, mientras observábamos al perro correr de un lado a otro. Parecía estar divirtiéndose. Lo dejamos hacer su voluntad, esperando que se le acabaran las baterías pronto.

Después del lapsus "Ren", no sabía muy bien cómo iniciar una nueva conversación con ella. Así que permanecimos en silencio, acostadas, sintiendo el aire fresco mover nuestros cabellos y los cálidos rayos del sol, quemar levemente nuestra piel.

\- _"Así que... ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?"_ – pregunté, de repente.

Suspiró, acomodándose de lado, mientras doblaba un brazo para apoyar su cabeza.

\- _"Fue interesante..."_ – dijo. – _"Roma es una ciudad maravillosa."_

\- _"¿Roma?"_ – alcé una ceja. Ella asintió.

\- _"Sí, en realidad no pude conocer todo en sólo dos días. Pero lo que vi, me impresionó lo suficiente."_ – comentó.

\- _"Me alegra que te hayas divertido."_ – repliqué, sonando un poco desganada, a pesar que no fue mi intención.

– " _Lo hice... pero honestamente prefería estar aquí..."_ – respondió, sonriéndome.

Fue inevitable devolverle la sonrisa. Incluso me sentí aliviada de qué no me diera demasiados detalles, por temor a que vuelva a mencionar a Ren. Además no quería saber realmente, sólo pregunté por romper el silencio.

Volví la vista hacia al perro que ahora perseguía a un pájaro que sólo intentaba husmear tranquilo entre la hierba, en busca de alimento. Esbocé una sonrisa, al notar que empezaba a sentir cansancio, por la lenta velocidad en que corría y la rosada lengua que colgaba fuera de su hocico.

\- _"Por cierto... Sho me dijo que habló contigo ayer."_ \- detecté un rastro de incomodidad en su voz.

Pensé que seguramente estaría preocupada por lo que él me habría podido contar. - _"Bueno, realmente fue una charla breve."_

\- _"¿Puedo saber de qué hablaron?"_ \- inquirió curiosa.

\- _"De nada importante. Sólo fuimos a tomar unas copas al bar de la esquina."_ \- contesté. - _"De verdad."_

Se tornó retraída desde que mencionó a Sho. Era evidente qué algo ocultaba y eso le perturbaba. O tal vez, había recordado a su padre.

\- _"¿Te gustaría ir al lago?_ " – interrogué de pronto, intentando distraerla. – _"Podríamos pasear en bote."_

Lo pensó durante unos segundos. _\- "Por supuesto." –_ aceptó con cierta emoción.

Me levanté de un brinco, acomodando mi mochila en la espalda. Luego le tendí una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella me premió con una linda sonrisa. Caminé hacia el perro que yacía sobre el grass, tomando un breve descanso. Lo alcé rodeándolo por la cintura, él ya no tenía fuerzas para protestar después de tanto correr.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lago, ubicado a pocos metros de donde nos habíamos acostado al principio. Se podía escuchar el graznido de las aves con mayor claridad, a medida que nos íbamos acercando. Era día de semana, por lo que no había tanta concurrencia. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de las aves y los botes que flotaban a la deriva sobre el agua cristalina.

\- _"¿Dónde dejaremos al perro?"_ – pregunté, al llegar.

\- _"En ninguna parte."_ – dijo. – _"Irá con nosotras._

\- _"Pero... Mich..."_ – no me dejó terminar, cuando empezó a halarme suavemente del brazo.

 _\- "No podemos dejarlo abandonado."_

El hombre encargado del alquiler de los botes, sonrió al vernos llegar con el perro. Al notar eso, le dirigí a Michiru una mirada de reproche. Pero ya era tarde.

Abordé el bote en primer lugar para equilibrarlo con mi peso y acomodar los remos. Luego Michiru me aventó al perro, sonreí un poco al advertir que parecía asustado. Por último, abordó ella, con suma delicadeza. Se tumbó a un lado, seguida por el animal. Ambos yacían sobre el bote, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Alcé una ceja, al notar que me había dejado con los remos. ¡Qué frescura! De pronto, Michiru abrió un ojo, mirándome divertida. Se arrimó un poco con el perro, haciéndome un espacio a su lado.

\- _"Ven aquí..."_ – susurró, dando un suave golpe al lugar que me separó.

Sonreí, olvidándome de los remos para tumbarme junto a ella y... el perro. Justo en medio de ambas. En realidad me agradaba el animal pero ahora sólo estaba estorbando.

Flotamos a la deriva, alejándonos cada vez más de la orilla sin ayuda de los remos. Era un momento realmente romántico, desde que me atreví a colocar mi brazo bajo la cabeza de una soñolienta Michiru, rodeándola por los hombros y apegándola a mi cuerpo, sin importarme que el perro estuviera asfixiándose en medio.

Aquel instante pacífico, en que sólo existíamos ella y yo, se veía interrumpido por una que otra ave que se acercaba al bote, mientras el perro lo ahuyentaba con sus ladridos.

Decidí hacer caso omiso a los animales, para centrarme en la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos. La observé detenidamente por extensos segundos. Sus espesas pestañas, su pequeña nariz, sus rosados labios, cada una de sus facciones.

\- _"Michiru..."_ – susurré en su oído.

\- _"¿Hmmm?"_ – abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- _"Sé que te lo habrán dicho varias veces, pero creo que..."_ – me detuve, observándola un poco más. – _"Eres realmente hermosa..."_ – completé, embelesada.

Ella sonrió. – _"Tú también."_

Era el momento indicado. ¡Vamos, Haruka! Me incliné suavemente sobre ella, buscando sus labios. La sentí estremecerse un poco, por mi cercanía. Ella parecía nerviosa. Por mi parte el nerviosismo había sido reemplazado por la ansiedad de querer percibir nuevamente el sabor de sus labios, su dulce humedad...

Desafortunadamente, no terminé de concretar el beso, cuando sentí un golpe a la altura del abdomen que me hizo separarme de Michiru. El perro se había levantado, mientras daba furiosos ladridos mirando desafiante a un pájaro que volaba cerca del bote. Entonces corrió hacia el otro extremo frente a nosotras, ladrando desde allí.

No tuvimos tiempo de hacer nada, cuando el perro en un arranque se aventó intentando atrapar al pájaro, sin éxito. Cayó estrepitosamente sobre el agua, moviendo sus patas en un intento desesperado por nadar.

No sabíamos si ayudar al perro o sostenernos para evitar caer con él, pues al saltar con tanta fuerza, había desequilibrado el bote, que se movía de arriba a abajo, a punto volcarse. Aunque intentamos sujetarnos con uñas y dientes, terminamos junto al perro, flotando a la deriva sobre el agua fría. ¡Iba a asesinar a ese pulgoso!

De pronto, escuché la risa de Michiru y me volví hacia ella alzando una ceja.

\- _"No te enojes, Haru..."_ – conteniendo la risa. – _"Sabes, esto es lo más gracioso que me ha sucedido en la vida."_

Su risa terminó contagiándome. – _"Te dije que no debíamos traer a este pulgoso."_ – repliqué, alzando un poco al animal, que ya empezaba a ahogarse. No podía creer que había frustrado mis dos intentos de besar a Michiru. ¡Ese perro era realmente más inoportuno que Kaolinette y la señorita Lotti juntas!

Entre risas, llegamos hasta la orilla. El hombre encargado de los botes, también rió un poco mientras me devolvía mi mochila.

\- _"No se preocupen por nada."_ – nos dijo amable, para luego retirarse. Recién me percataba que habíamos abandonado el bote volcado a mitad del lago. Afortunadamente al señor pareció no importarle.

Abrí mi mochila, para extraer mi chaqueta y ponérmela sobre la húmeda camisa. Repentinamente levanté la vista para encontrarme con una imagen por de más sublime. Michiru con el vestido completamente mojado y apegado firmemente a su cuerpo, revelando sus curvas y la forma de sus senos. Tragué duro, mientras la veía escurrir la parte inferior de su prenda.

\- _"¿Esperamos a que los rayos del sol nos sequen la ropa o vamos a casa?"_ – pregunté, saliendo de mi fantasía.

\- _"No puedo irme así"_ – respondió pudorosa, señalando su húmedo vestido. Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia su cuerpo. Michiru lo notó, ruborizándose de inmediato.

\- _"Iremos en taxi."_ – sonreí, al verla avergonzada. – _"Ven, cúbrete con mi cuerpo."_

Me quité la chaqueta para abrazarla, mientras colocaba esta sobre su cadera, con la intención de cubrir su espalda baja, que se notaba claramente, al tener la prenda tan apegada. Caminamos juntas rumbo a la salida, abrazadas frente a frente; mientras el perro nos seguía atrás. Al palpar la tesitura de su cuerpo, apretado al mío en un roce íntimo, no pude más que agradecer internamente al perro por cometer la locura suicida que hizo en el bote.

Esbocé una sonrisa disimulada, recordando lo que había dicho Michiru: después de todo era lo más gracioso que nos había sucedido. Momentos como este se convertían con el paso del tiempo en inolvidables anécdotas.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

" _El amor no nos priva de la libertad, al contrario, es el amor quien nos da alas nuevas para volar."_

Michiru había decidido darme una visita por la tarde, horas después de nuestro cómico incidente en el lago. Fue una grata sorpresa, encontrarla llamando a mi puerta. Al observarla, noté que había cambiado su vestido húmedo por una cómoda bata, que me trajo el recuerdo de la primera vez que cruzamos palabra. Cuando se presentó aquí de manera intempestiva, mostrándome el mordisco que tenía en su hombro.

No pude evitar sonreír al evocar ese momento que marcó el inicio de nuestra amistad, mientras me preguntaba si no tendría nada debajo de esa sensual prenda, como en aquella ocasión. Permanecí observando su anatomía cubierta por la bata, sumergiéndome en una fantasía e imaginando lo que había adentro.

De repente, advertí que ella había alzado una ceja, mirándome divertida por la expresión libidinosa que de seguro tenía. Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza, recuperando la compostura y la invité a entrar.

Michiru se arrellanó en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo, al tiempo que yo me alejaba a buscar una botella de vino y un par de copas. Cuando encontré todo, caminé de regreso y tomé asiento frente a ella.

\- _"Hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba tu cámara de horrores"._ – sonrió, haciendo alusión a mi alcoba.

\- _"Deberías darme algo de crédito por tenerla ordenada."_

\- _"Tienes razón."_ – observando cada rincón. - _"Ahora es una cámara de horrores aceptable."_ – bromeó.

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

\- _"Al menos está mejor comparada con la tuya, que parece la habitación de un boy scout... sólo cajas, por todas partes."_ – devolví la broma.

Ella frunció el ceño, fingiendo enojo. Pero una pequeña sonrisa delatora se formó en sus labios.

\- _"Ambas habitaciones son un desastre."_ – admitió. Reímos juntas.

Aproveché ese momento para descorchar la botella y empezar a servir, siendo seguida por su atenta mirada.

\- _"A propósito... ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?"_ – preguntó, de pronto.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- _"Hace unos minutos, encontré a la señorita Lotti en el pasillo."_

Apenas oí eso, mi mano que en ese momento sostenía la botella de vino, emitió un ligero temblor, derramando un poco del líquido fuera de la copa.

Michiru notó esa reacción nerviosa, pero continuó hablando. – _"Ella me dijo que tenías novia_ _."_ – con un rastro de leve molestia en su voz.

Emití un suspiro pesado, antes de responder. - _"Me sorprende que a estas alturas, creas todo lo que esa señora dice."_ – entregándole una copa llena.

\- _"No le creo, por eso vine a preguntarte."_

\- _"No tengo novia."_ – bramé, incómoda. – _"Es evidente que esa bruja está mintiendo."_

Michiru sonrió un poco por el calificativo, pero luego volvió a su expresión seria. - _"¿Mintió también cuando me dijo que te vio besar a la señorita Kino?"_

Tragué duro.

\- _"¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones?"_ – esquivé, intentando hacer tiempo.

Al instante, advertí como se ruborizaban sus delicadas mejillas.

\- _"No..."_ – con un hilo de voz. – _"Sólo tenía curiosidad..."_

Me sentía insegura de tocar ese tema, pero al ver su expresión apenada, me animé a hacerlo. - _"Michiru..." –_ captando su atención. – _"La señorita Kino es sólo mi amiga. No hay ninguna relación sentimental entre nosotras. Y respecto al beso... yo realmente no tengo un pretexto para eso."_ – expresé con sinceridad.

\- _"Entiendo." –_ posando su mano sobre la mía. – _"Y lamento si te hice sentir presionada con mis tontas preguntas. No tienes que darme explicaciones, después de todo, se trata de tu vida privada."_

\- _"No te preocupes. Yo no me sentí presionada."_ – mentí para bajarle el perfil tenso a la situación.

Ella asintió en silencio. De pronto se levantó del sillón, y caminó hacia la amplia ventana de mi habitación. Allí se detuvo unos segundos, observando el exterior con semblante reflexivo.

\- _"Haru... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"_ – con voz tímida.

Asentí, esperando que no sea nada relacionado a Makoto.

\- _"¿Crees que... es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?"_

No esperaba ese tipo de consulta, realmente me había tomado desprevenida.

\- _"¿Tú amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo?"_ – pregunté sorprendida.

\- _"Quizás." –_ replicó. – _"¿Te ha sucedido alguna vez?"_

\- _"No, nunca. Creo que se puede sentir atracción hacia más de una persona, pero amar es distinto."_ – contesté. – _"Supongo que es necesario saber diferenciar entre ambos."_

\- _"¿Cómo se puede diferenciar?"_ – inquirió, intrigada.

\- _"No lo sé, cada persona tiene una manera única de analizar sus propios sentimientos."_ – dije. – _"En_ _mi caso, siento que cuando amo a una persona, añoro todo el tiempo su presencia a mi lado. O en las cosas simples; por ejemplo, si me entero de buenas noticias, es a ella a quien quiero contárselas primero. O cuando entro a una tienda y veo algo que le gusta, rápidamente deseo comprárselo. Y si pruebo algo delicioso, pienso en cuanto me gustaría compartirlo con esa persona. ¿Cómo podría experimentar esos sentimientos por dos mujeres a la vez? Si sólo una consume gran parte de mi tiempo, pensamientos y energía. Yo no podría sentir eso por nadie más."_

Michiru abrió levemente la boca, en un gesto de sorpresa. Incluso se había sonrojado un poco. Tal vez debido a la mirada intensa que le dediqué, mientras respondía a su pregunta.

\- _"Hablas como si estuvieras perdidamente enamorada, Haru."_ – sonrió, enternecida.

\- _"Tal vez lo estoy... pero me temo que se trata de un amor no correspondido."_ – En ese momento, Michiru entreabrió sus labios, quizá para decirme algo alentador, pero la interrumpí en un ademán con mi mano. – _"Déjalo, no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora por qué mejor no me cuentas acerca de esas dos personas que amas."_

Ante mi petición, la sentí tensarse.

\- _"¿De verdad quieres oír al respecto?"_ – inquirió asegurándose.

Asentí, con un poco de duda. En el fondo, sabía que escucharía algo de Ren. Pero ya no importaba, no podía seguir ignorando todo lo relacionado a ese hombre, mucho menos si implicaba de alguna manera, los sentimientos de Michiru.

\- _"Pero... es una larga historia, que viene de antes."_ – ahora ella dudaba.

\- _"No te preocupes. Realmente no tengo nada importante que hacer, puedo escucharte el tiempo que desees."_

Michiru asintió en silencio. Parecía estar ordenando las palabras en su mente. Finalmente tomó aire, y comenzó a hablar. – _"Creo que toda mi existencia la he vivido detrás de una una sombra, de un recuerdo, de la imagen de alguien que desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Siempre intentando ver el mundo de la manera en que esa persona lo hacía, anhelando convertirme en una copia exacta."_

No entendí nada. Pero no interrumpí.

\- _"Vivía confundida, sin saber qué rumbo debía tomar. Dudando entre continuar bajo la sombra de esa persona o atreverme a vivir mi propia vida, a mi manera. Hasta que partí a Italia hace unos años y conocí a Ren, un hombre que se convirtió en una especie de salvador para mí."_ – hizo una breve pausa. - _"A su lado, el tipo de vida que jamás creí podía tener, parecía estar al alcance de mi mano. Pero, en ese momento yo era demasiado cobarde para afrontar la responsabilidad que requería mantener un compromiso formal. Entonces hice lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer cuando me sentía presionada: huir._

 _\- "¿Lo abandonaste?" -_ interrogué sorprendida.

Ella asintió apenada. _\- "Primero le pedí tiempo, para pensar detenidamente si ése era el futuro quería para mí. Sin embargo, el tiempo se agotó rápidamente, él empezó a presionarme y mi indecisión continuó... Sin importarme nada, decidí volver a Japón, y de alguna manera olvidé todo lo que había vivido a su lado."_

\- _"Hasta que él volvió por ti..."_ – interrumpí, con coraje por la insistencia de ese idiota.

 _\- "Después de 3 años..."_ – dijo. – _"¿Puedes creer la vergüenza que sentí, al verlo frente a mí? Después de todo, fui yo quien arruinó nuestra relación._

 _\- "Pero lo han retomado ¿no? Ya no tienes que sentirte tan culpable. -_ en un tono frío, sin disimular mis celos.

 _\- "Fue hace sólo unas semanas, cuando me preguntó si las cosas no podrían volver a ser como antes. Y yo decidí que debía intentarlo, pensando que es lo mejor para mí... Pero, honestamente a veces siento que ya nada es lo mismo. Ahora tengo diferentes prioridades, nuevos objetivos y... he conocido a alguien más."_ – comentó, dedicándome una mirada indescifrable.

Un leve calor se apoderó de mis mejillas, mientras sentía esa mirada azul traspasarme.

\- _"¿Quién es?"_ – pregunté, nerviosa.

\- _"Es la casualidad más maravillosa que me ha sucedido jamás."_ – con un brillo fugaz en los ojos, pero luego su semblante se tornó sombrío.

\- _"¿Y eso es malo?"_ – inquirí, vacilante al notar su expresión.

\- _"Lo es. Estoy comprometida... ¿recuerdas?"_ – soltando un suspiro. – _"Haruka... ¿dime qué debo hacer?"_

\- _"¿Amas a Ren?"_ – pregunté, consciente del dolor que me provocaría su respuesta.

\- _"Eso creo."_

\- _"¿Amas a esa nueva persona?"_

\- " _Más que a nada, pero..."_

\- _"¿Pero?"_ – alcé una ceja.

\- _"No hay futuro a su lado... Mi mundo de desbarata y aunque no pretendo que solucione mis problemas, necesito que me apoye, no que aumente un peso sobre mis espaldas. Necesito que camine a mi ritmo y tenga la ambición de crecer. Pero esa persona no piensa igual... a veces siento que es mediocre."_ – respondió, con el ceño fruncido.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo un fastidio inexplicable.

\- _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

\- _"Porque vive el día a día sin metas, porque no pone toda su pasión en lo que hace. Espera sentado a que lleguen oportunidades pero no está dispuesto a buscarlas. Porque creo que si sólo tuviera más confianza en sí mismo, el mundo sería suyo y podría alcanzar todo lo que se proponga. Pero esa persona está dormida y yo no puedo despertarla. Aunque la ame creo que si alguna vez existiera algo entre nosotros... estaría destinado al fracaso."_

La miré estupefacta, sin animarme a replicar. No entendía por qué sentía que esa "persona" era yo. Parecía una ridiculez que alguien como Michiru estuviera interesada en mí, pero la manera en que me miraba al decir lo anterior, me hacía dudar y más aún sus palabras... me herían.

\- _"Debes conocerle muy bien, para decir todo eso de él."_

\- _"Tal vez lo hago, más de lo que esa persona se imagina."_

\- _"Si tú lo dices."_ – poniéndome de pie. – _"Michiru... uhm... debo salir en este momento."_

- _"Está bien. Disculpa si te aburrí con mis asuntos."_ – sorprendida por mi actitud.

\- _"No, no es eso. Es sólo que... uhm... olvidé recoger mi ropa de la lavandería y... lo haré ahora, antes de que anochezca."_

\- _"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_ – ofreció amable.

\- _"No es necesario, pero gracias."_

La llevé hasta su apartamento, donde me despedí de ella. No iba a ninguna lavandería. Simplemente había decidido salir para reflexionar un poco.

Repasé todo lo que la chica de cabello aguamarina dijo hace unos instantes, en el hipotético caso de que se hubiera estado refiriendo a mi todo el tiempo, como "esa persona" que había llegado a su vida, pero que claramente no valía la pena elegir.

Si aquello era cierto, era aún más humillante haber sido llamada "mediocre". Tal como ella había dicho, yo esperaba sentada mil oportunidades pero no estaba dispuesta a ir por ellas. Mi confianza estaba por los suelos, y con total honestidad, debía admitir que no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecer a nadie. Yo sólo era el tipo de persona que soñaba con grandes metas, pero que no se atrevía a actuar, que se imponía barreras y limitaciones a sí misma.

Me había acostumbrado a vivir el día a día, dejándome absorber por una rutina que me agotaba y me hacía pensar que no servía para nada. Me di cuenta entonces, que había hecho tantas cosas, pero nada de aquello que un día llegué a soñar.

Pase alrededor de una hora, sugestionándome con el mismo asunto, sin poder diferenciar que me dolía más: ser una aspirante a escritora de pocas miras o ser la clase de persona que no es lo suficientemente buena para la mujer que ama.

En respuesta, una inevitable sensación de frustración se hizo presente, de regreso al edificio. Sentía que algo había entrado en conflicto dentro de mí y pronto explotaría. El malestar se intensificaba cada vez más.

A pocos metros de llegar, visualicé un taxi estacionado cerca del edificio, a espera de su cliente. A medida que me acercaba reconocí la figura de Sho en el portal principal, despidiéndose de Michiru. En cuanto advirtió mi presencia, caminando por la acera, se dirigió a mí.

 _\- "Haru... ¿dónde has estado?"_ – sonriente, dándome un ligero abrazo no correspondido.

\- _"Por ahí."_

 _\- "Ya veo."_ – notando mi turbado semblante. Parecía que quería decirme algo pero dudó. – _"Bueno, uhm... me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto verte."_

\- _"Lo mismo digo."_ – forcé una sonrisa para él.

Lo vi subir al vehículo, despidiéndose con la mano. Luego me volví hacia el portal, notando que Michiru se encontraba allí de pie, viéndome caminar en su dirección.

Al verla, no entendía por qué de pronto sentí unas insoportables ganas de llorar. Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme.

– _"Estaba esperándote."_ – dijo. – _"Veo que no has traído tu ropa."_

\- _"La lavandería estaba cerrada."_ – frunciendo el ceño. – _"Por cierto, ahora estoy algo apurada..."_ – ingresando, dispuesta a abandonar la conversación.

\- " _Espera un momento."_ – me detuvo, tomándome del brazo. - _"Sabes, le he dado a Sho tu novela, aquella que la revista universitaria publicó. Le ha impresionado bastante tu manera de escribir, aunque dice que no vas por buen camino respecto a la elección del tema. Bodas y lesbianas... ¿A quién le interesa en eso?"_

\- _"Deduzco que definitivamente no a él."_ – dije intentando no derrumbarme frente a ella.

\- _"Ni a mí... He leído tu novela dos veces, y realmente no me dice nada."_ – alzándose de hombros, sin notar mi ánimo decaído.

\- _"Dame un ejemplo de una historia que en tu opinión diga algo."_

\- _"La metamorfosis."_ \- contestó, sin dudar.

\- _"Compararme con eso es una insensatez, hablas de una obra genial."_ – repliqué, negando con la cabeza.

\- _"¿Verdad que lo es?"_ – se mofó. – _"Haru... me desespera verte tan pasiva e indiferente respecto a tu futuro. ¡Abre los ojos de una vez! Todo el mundo tiene que luchar por lo que quiere, sentirse superior a otros y ganar dinero._ _"_

\- _"No quiero sentirme superior a nadie."_ – dije irritada.

\- _"¿Tampoco quieres ganar dinero?"_ – inquirió. – _"¿Quieres seguir siendo una don nadie, escribiendo por diversión? En serio, deberías empezar a cambiar de mentalidad y ayudarme a convencer a Sho de llevarle tu novela a Selznick. No seas tan mediocre."_

\- _"No soy mediocre."_ – le grité furiosa.

Michiru frunció el ceño porque le había levantado la voz. - _"Yo creo que si lo eres y te diré una cosa: sería mejor que empieces a ganar dinero. Tienes una imaginación bastante cara y no encontrarás a muchos amigos que quieran ayudarte o comprarte jaulas de oro."_ – me regañó en un tono frío que nunca le había oído antes.

Aquello fue un golpe a mi orgullo y más que eso, una patada llena de burla a mi corazón. Nuevamente me echaba en cara mi mediocridad y el regalo especial que me dio hace unas semanas.

– " _Siento que te hayas gastado tanto dinero conmigo. Después de todo, es muy duro tener que ganárselo a pulso soportando ser la calentura de ancianos inescrupulosos."_

Me miró desconcertada. Pero al instante su semblante adquirió un dejo de tristeza mezclada con dolor, que se hizo evidente cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron. Me estampó una fuerte bofetada, antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

La había herido tanto como ella a mí. Sabía que no debí haber llegado al extremo de ofenderla pero mi rabia se desbordó en cuanto ella me tacho de "don nadie". Sequé una lágrima desobediente producto de la impotencia que sentía.

De pronto, una ruidosa risa captó mi atención. - _"Al fin se ha dado cuenta de la clase de mujerzuela que es esa tipa."_ – acercándose a mí. – _"Supongo que ahora no le encararé un "se lo dije.""_

La ignoré, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras. Mientras la señorita Lotti me seguía.

\- _"Espere."_ – en un extraño tono sentido. – _"No debe llorar por esa mujer. No vale la pena."_

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras, sin detener el paso porque sentía que ya no podía aguantar el llanto de frustración que se avecinaba.

\- _"De verdad, no me gusta verlo en ese estado."_ – tomando mi brazo.

Me zafé de su agarre con brusquedad. – _"Por favor, déjeme en paz. No quiero... ahora no quiero hablar con usted. No me siento bien."_

Ella me miró preocupada. – _"Si tan sólo me hubiera oído a tiempo. Le dije que esa mujer era una exhibicionista, sin sentimientos, una farsante, que sólo lastima a los demás."_

– _"No es eso. Sólo déjeme en paz, por favor." -_ huyendo a zancadas.

El resto del trayecto, ya no pude contener las lágrimas, era inevitable. Brotaban sin control al recordar la expresión adolorida de Michiru cuando la ofendí.

Al entrar a mi apartamento, me lancé directamente a la cama.

Me había dejado llevar por la ira, sin medir mis palabras. Sólo hablé por la herida, al sentirme atacada, menospreciada por ella. Mi mente se nubló, lo único que pensé en ese momento fue devolverle la ofensa. Sabía que había tocado un punto delicado: su decencia de mujer. ¡Qué idiota fui! Sin embargo, fue un error de ambas partes. Michiru también me había lastimado. Pero yo jamás debí decirle eso, mucho menos sabiendo que ella soportaba a esos hombres sólo por dinero para ayudar a su padre.

De pronto un toqueteo imprudente, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Abrí de mala gana, secando mi rostro, para encontrar a la señorita Lotti allí, frente a mí. ¡Dios! Sentía que la cabeza me explotaría.

\- _"Mire ahora estoy circulando esta demanda de desalojamiento contra esa mujerzuela, entre los demás inquilinos. Pronto no tendrá que saber nada de ella, se lo aseguro."_

La miré atónita, quitándole el papel que tenía en las manos. El documento decía una sarta de estupideces en la que sólo entendí: "persona moralmente censurable, que pone en peligro la seguridad y la salud mental de sus vecinos."

\- _"Esto es una locura."_ – dije para mí misma.

\- _"Por supuesto que no. Eso es lo que esa meretriz se merece."_ – rezongó. – _"Pero no se preocupe, le prometo que pronto saldrá de nuestras vidas y nunca más volverá a hacerle daño."_ – añadió, ahora en un tono cálido, mirándome con cierto... afecto.

No sabía qué decir. En el fondo parecía que esa mujer sólo quería ayudar, al ver que había discutido con Michiru. De alguna manera intentaba agradarme, estando de mi lado pero yo realmente no lo necesitaba.

\- _"Agradezco su buen gesto, pero ha cometido un error. La señorita Kaioh no me hizo daño en absoluto."_ – contesté, con un forzoso tono amable.

\- _"No lo niegue."_

Ahora me alteré. - _"Señorita Lotti, no pienso discutir eso con usted. Así que... con su permiso."_ – cerré en sus narices.

¡Qué mujer!

Al día siguiente a primera hora, tomé la jaula dorada que había colocado encima de mi armario, y la puse delante de la puerta de Michiru. De ese modo, parte del asunto quedaba resuelto. O eso imaginé hasta la tarde, cuando encontré la jaula dentro del tacho de basura, ubicado cerca del portal principal, esperando la llegada del camión. Avergonzada, rescaté la jaula, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarme de no haber sido vista por nadie.

Esa fue una señal que evidenciaba el resentimiento que la chica de cabello aguamarina sentía hacia mí. Definitivamente después de ese percance, nuestra amistad había concluido. Ella no pensaba volver a dirigirme la palabra y yo debía admitir que nada pudo haberme herido más profundo que su ausencia. Todo se había echado a perder por un momento de descontrol e impulsividad del que me arrepentía a cada minuto.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 _El apego mutuo, el control, las promesas y el deseo te conducen inexorablemente a los conflictos y al sufrimiento; de ahí, a corto o largo plazo, a la ruptura. Porque los lazos que se basan en los deseos son muy frágiles. Sólo es eterno lo que se basa en un amor libre._

A la mañana siguiente la señorita Lotti volvió a apersonarse a mi apartamento, intentando convencerme de firmar el documento de desalojo. Cerré la puerta en sus narices. Si Michiru debía irse del edificio sería por decisión de los demás vecinos, yo no quería inmiscuirme de ninguna manera.

Días después me enteré que por fortuna la demanda había fracasado. Los vecinos, en especial varones habían desarrollado cierto aprecio por la chica de cabello aguamarina, haciendo lo imposible por conseguir que se quede. Incluso el señor Takeda la defendió.

Al final, Michiru salió airosa de ese polémico asunto, lo cual incrementó el odio que la señorita Lotti sentía por ella. No había día en que no lanzara horribles rumores o la ofendiera cruelmente cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos. No obstante, sus ataques mermaron un poco, cuando Ren comenzó a visitar el edificio con mayor frecuencia.

Así trascurrieron los días rápidamente sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con Michiru. Aunque hubiera intentado acercarme era imposible, ya que todo el tiempo estaba en compañía de su novio. La mayoría de veces portaban vestimenta de jinete, parecía que cabalgar en el parque se había convertido en un pasatiempo común que incluso servía para pasar más tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, pese a que su relación iba viento en popa, Michiru no se veía feliz. Al principio pensé que era impresión mía pero cada vez que la veía, era notorio ese semblante turbado, deprimido.

Todo siguió igual, hasta un domingo en que me levanté más tarde de lo normal, por una jaqueca insoportable que no me permitió conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Me sentía decaída, totalmente desanimada. Tomé una ducha logrando relajarme un poco, después bajé a recoger el correo. La misma rutina de siempre. Otro día idéntico al anterior. Nuevamente la vecina aprovechando para hacer escándalo en el portal principal, ya no sabía por qué me sorprendía.

\- " _... Eso es lo que alguien como usted espera de todos los hombres. Pero no crea que esto se..."_ – logré escuchar. Ella se frenó al verme descendiendo las escaleras.

Honestamente no tenía intención de jugar al superhéroe pero decidí intervenir para evitar más ofensas de esa mujer. - _"Señorita Lotti... ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer a esta hora?"_

\- _"Señor Tenoh..."_ – obvió mi regaño, cambiando de inmediato su dura expresión. – _"Qué oportuno contar con su presencia, ahora podemos aclarar algunos puntos. Después de todo, sé que usted también está insatisfecho con la permanencia de esta tipeja en el edificio." -_ soltó venenosa.

\- _"No, yo..."_ – me puse nerviosa.

\- _"¿Ahora lo va a negar?"_ – interrumpiéndome a propósito.

La aguamarina que hasta ese momento había permanecido imperturbable, pareció reaccionar al oír lo que dijo la vecina. Me miró extrañada. Le devolví la mirada, advirtiendo una capa de fragilidad que jamás había percibido en ella. Se veía tan indefensa, vulnerable. Completamente diferente a la imagen autosuficiente que siempre proyectó.

\- _"Eso no es verdad._ " – le dije. Mientras, ignoraba la presencia indeseable de la vecina.

Michiru permanecía en silencio, mirándome dudosa. Parecía debatirse internamente entre dirigirme la palabra o no. Al ver su vacilación, me atreví a acercarme para tomar una de sus delicadas manos entre las mías.

Sentía deseos de olvidarlo todo, de dejar a un lado mi orgullo por su amistad. - _"Yo jamás quis..."_ – acariciando su mano inconscientemente.

\- _"¡No toque a esa prostituta!"_ – vociferó la bruja a todo volumen, interrumpiendo mi disculpa y halándome del brazo para separarme.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa por el calificativo que salió de la boca de esa mujer. Hasta ese preciso momento sus insultos no habían llegado tan lejos, ella acababa de rebasar el límite de lo permisible. Michiru aprovechó ese instante de desconcierto para salir del portal.

Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que había oído. Me tomó unos segundos reaccionar. En un arranque me solté del agarre con furia. Iba a decirle sus verdades a esa mujer, pero al ver que Michiru se alejaba, decidí postergar mi arremetida y salir tras ella.

\- _"¿Por qué permites que te ofenda?"_ – pregunté, mientras corría intentando alcanzarla. Realmente me sorprendía que no se hubiera defendido.

\- _"Espera un segundo."_ – dije, ahora caminando a su lado. Ella no me hacía caso. – _"Detente."_ – tomándola del brazo suavemente.

Volteó mirándome dolida, sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Sentí una punzada lastimando mi pecho al verla en ese estado. El recuerdo de nuestra pelea vino a mi mente, provocándome más angustia.

Se soltó avergonzada. – _"Si tú también piensas eso de mí... qué más da que lo diga alguien más..."_ – limpió una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. - _"No me sigas, por favor."_

La observé mezclarse entre la gente con la cabeza gacha. Nunca la había visto tan desarmada. De pronto todo el dolor que sentía fue reemplazado por un agudo remordimiento. Me preguntaba... ¿con qué derecho enfrentaría a la señorita Lotti, si hace unos días yo misma ofendí a Michiru de esa manera tan ruin? Aunque ella también me lastimó, lo que dije no tenía justificación. La palabra "mediocre" no se comparaba con la vil insinuación que yo hice de su dignidad. De verdad, la había herido.

Con ese incidente, mi paz interior terminó de esfumarse. Necesitaba desesperadamente refugiarme en alguien... En esos casos, siempre acudía a Makoto, ella sabía cómo ayudarme. Pero... mi amiga me odiaba. A ella también la había lastimado. En todo este tiempo, intenté engañarme pensando que debía darle espacio para tranquilizarse, cuando sólo estaba postergando nuestro encuentro por cobardía. Debía entender de una vez que mis problemas no se solucionarían por sí solos, tenía que hacer algo para resarcir mi estúpida cadena de errores.

Entonces en vez de regresar al edificio para apuñalar a la vecina, desvié mi camino hacia la estación del bus. Iba deseando recuperar la amistad de Mako. Yo realmente la necesitaba más que nunca. Estuve todo el trayecto, ensayando lo que diría pero ya frente a su puerta, una oleada de nerviosismo me invadió, haciéndome olvidar lo que se suponía debía decir. Inhalé aire varias veces intentando relajarme, antes de propinar un tímido golpe.

No tuve que esperar mucho, al poco rato ella estaba frente a mí.

\- _"Haruka..."_ – susurró sorprendida, quitándose sus gafas de lectura.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al verla. Tenía deseos de abrazarla pero me reprimí. ¡Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos! Mientras Mako me examinaba como si intentara convencerse que en efecto, se trataba de mí.

\- _"¿Cómo has estado?"_ – inquirí, rompiendo el silencio.

Su gesto de sorpresa cambió a uno de ligera molestia al oír mi pregunta. Intuía que no se debía al percance que tuvimos sino al tiempo que había tardado en buscarla.

\- _"Con_ _mucho trabajo..."_ – muy seria, alzando levemente la mano que sostenía sus gafas y un papel. – _"¿Y tú?"_

\- _"Bastante mal... últimamente."_ – admití. Aunque quizá no era necesario aceptarlo, mi expresión decaída era evidente.

\- _"¿Por q...?"_ – intentó preguntar.

Pero una voz masculina interrumpió. - _"¡Hey! Estás tardando mucho."_ – le dijo. – _"Quería mostrarte esto que encontré."_ – enseñándole a Mako un documento.

Ella se tensó de inmediato, ignorando lo que señalaba el chico. Su expresión denotaba incomodidad, podía notarlo por su ceño levemente fruncido. Estuvo unos segundos dudando, hasta que se volvió hacia él. – _"Iré en un momento."_ – en tono cortante, esperando a que se retire.

Al oír su respuesta, el chico me dirigió una recelosa mirada analizadora, luego ingresó sin más. No sabía por qué presentía que él tenía conocimiento de lo sucedido entre nosotras. Me fastidió sospechar que ella se lo había contado, porque eso significaba que tenía cierta confianza en él.

\- _"Será mejor que me vaya."_ – un poco irritada.

\- _"Haruka..."_ – tomó mi mano, al ver que tenía intención de irme.

Demasiado tarde, el momento se había arruinado. No iba a hacerle un berrinche pero tampoco iba a quedarme.

Suspiré resignada, llevando su mano a mis labios, para dejar un suave beso. - _"Volveré en otra ocasión."_ – dije. - _"Aún hay una charla importante pendiente."_

Al ver que ella asintió más tranquila, salí del condominio, regresando por donde había venido. Me sentía más que nada insatisfecha por no haber encontrado lo que fui a buscar. Estaba celosa de la atención de Makoto, antes ella hubiera dejado de lado todo sólo para consolarme pero ahora ya no era lo mismo. Y eso me irritaba. En ese momento ese tal Akebi no tenía idea de cuánto había empezado a detestarlo.

Permanecí enfrascada en mis caóticos pensamientos durante todo el trayecto, hasta llegar al edificio. Antes de entrar, por casualidad encontré a un señor examinando el buzón de Michiru en el portal principal. Era un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, atractivo, de facciones duras, y ojos azules tristes. Iba vestido con un traje negro. Él se limitaba a deslizar su dedo por el relieve de las letras del nombre en el buzón, como si leyera braille.

De pronto levantó la mirada, encontrándose con que yo le veía atentamente. Pegó un brinco de susto por la impresión, alejando su dedo del buzón con cierta vergüenza pero se recompuso rápido.

\- _"Buenas noches."_ – dijo aparentando normalidad, para después pasar por mi lado hacia la calle.

Su actitud me pareció sospechosa pero no le presté atención porque aun tenía el asunto de Makoto rondando mi cabeza.

Olvidé lo sucedido rápidamente hasta el día siguiente cuando al salir del edificio rumbo al parque, lo encontré en la acera de enfrente. Estaba apoyado en un árbol, mirando hacia arriba, directamente a las ventanas de la chica de cabello aguamarina.

Era extraño... Por mi cabeza circuló toda clase de siniestras especulaciones. ¿Podía ser un detective enviado por Ren? Aunque lo dudaba, porque el tipo parecía estar seguro del "amor" de Michiru. Era evidente que no se preocupaba en absoluto, ni hacía escándalos por celos. Entonces tal vez sea algún enviado de los bajos fondos, relacionado con Yuto Izuki, el mafioso de la prisión. Eso era aún más grave.

Continué caminando hasta llegar a la esquina, cuando escuché pasos a mi espalda. Al poco rato, sin volver la cabeza, noté que ese hombre me seguía. Incluso le oí silbar. Y no era una canción corriente, sino la boba canción de las "nubes en el cielo" que Michiru solía cantar e interpretar con el violín, en su balcón. Me detuve en el semáforo, mientras oía el silbido cada vez más cerca. Entonces disimuladamente lo miré de reojo; él se había inclinado para acariciar a un golden retriever.

\- _"Lindo pelaje."_ \- le dijo al dueño del perro, con un acento raro.

Al cabo de un rato me puse en marcha nuevamente, de inmediato advertí que él también se movió, me seguía sin el menor reparo. – _"Disculpe."_ \- ya cansada, hablándole de frente. – _"¿Se puede saber qué quiere?"_

La pregunta no le asustó en absoluto, al contrario, pareció aliviado de que la hiciera. - _"Chico... ¿tienes un minuto?"_ – preguntó amable, sin notar mi verdadero género. - _"Quisiera invitarte un trago."_

Lo examiné con la mirada. Sabía que no debía confiar en desconocidos pero parecía buen hombre, además su interés en Michiru me intrigaba. Sólo por eso decidí darle una oportunidad, arriesgando mi pellejo a que sea un mafioso.

\- _"Vamos al bar de la otra esquina."_ – Él asintió de inmediato.

A segundos de tomar asiento en una mesa libre y ordenar los tragos, lo miré expectante. Al advertir mi impaciencia, él sacó una billetera, de la cual extrajo una fotografía agrietada que me extendió. En la foto aparecían bajo un humilde porche de madera, una versión más joven de él, pasando un brazo por la cintura de una niña delgada con un sombrero que le hacía sombra sobre los ojos.

\- _"Ése soy yo."_ – señalándose en la imagen. – _"Ésa es ella."_ \- dio un golpecito sobre la chica del sombrero. En ese rato los tragos llegaron a la mesa.

Di un sorbo, volviendo a mirarla a "ella" y, en efecto, ahora pude encontrar cierto parecido con Michiru. En especial por la cabellera aguamarina que caía sobre sus hombros. Entonces comprendí quién debía de ser aquel hombre. – _"Oh, usted es el padre de Michiru."_ – exclamé sorprendida.

El señor parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. – _"¡No!_ _Yo soy su marido, el doctor Yamada." –_ replicó molesto.

Lo miré desconcertada. - _"No es posible..."_

\- _"¡Sí, lo es! Soy un hombre casado, hace nueve años que busco a mi mujer Aoi."_

\- _"¿Aoi?"_ – alcé una ceja.

\- _"Cuando se casó conmigo aceptó cambiar su nombre por Aoi Yamada."_ – explicó.

\- _"¡No puedo creerlo!"_ – dije más para mí misma.

\- _"Ella debería estar en casa ahora, con nuestros hijos."_ – soltó de repente.

 _\- "¿Hijos?"_ – pregunté aterrada.

\- _"Son los niños de esta foto." -_ extendiéndome otra fotografía.

Fruncí el ceño. - _"Es imposible que Michiru sea la madre de esos niños. Son mayores que ella, incluso más altos."_ – rebatí. Definitivamente no eran sus hijos. Y en el caso hipotético de que lo fueran... era evidente que no habían heredado su belleza estremecedora.

\- _"Yo no he dicho que ella los haya parido. La madre de estos niños, falleció hace muchos años."_ – explicó. – _"Cuando me casé con Aoi, ella estaba a punto de cumplir los catorce. Es posible que una persona corriente, a esa edad no supiera lo que hacía. Pero ella juró ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Nos rompió el corazón a todos cuando se fue de sin decir nada."_ – con los ojos cristalizados.

¿14 años? Esa información me dejó en shock. Por Dios, Michiru era... ¡apenas una niña!

\- _"¿Cómo la conoció?"_ – inquirí intrigada.

\- _"Una mañana la encontré robando los comestibles de mi almacén. Me enamoré a primera vista, era una flor tan bella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de mi declaración. Cuando le pedí que nos casáramos, me dijo: "será mi primera boda". Me hizo reír; la abracé, la besé y..."_

Lo interrumpí en un ademán con mi mano. Yo realmente no deseaba seguir escuchando nada más. Le creía pero toda esa historia había empezado a perturbarme. Hacerme a la idea que Michiru estuvo casada con ese señor me afectaba demasiado. Después de todo, era de la mujer que amaba de quién estábamos hablando. Pagué parte de la cuenta, me despedí presurosa, e intenté escapar pero el hombre no tenía pensado dejarme ir fácilmente.

Él quería que le acompañé al edificio para que pueda encontrarse con ella. Por supuesto me negué rotundamente. Ya tenía un problema con Michiru, no podía arriesgarme a que me odie aún más por llevarle al marido que abandonó hace muchos años. Me negué una y otra vez, hasta que el señor se arrodilló frente a mí, aferrándose a mis piernas.

\- _"No quiero asustarla. Por eso he estado esperando la ayuda de alguien. Pórtate como un amigo y dile que he venido."_ – me imploró, sorprendiéndome.

Me negué, porque no debía inmiscuirme en algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Pero entonces pensé en que esta podía ser una oportunidad de oro para disculparme con Michiru. Así solucionaba todo de una vez pero... tenía miedo. Al oír mi negativa, el señor continuó suplicándome a lágrima viva. La gente que pasaba cerca nos dedicaba miradas de extrañeza. Suspiré avergonzada, sujetando al hombre de las axilas para levantarlo.

\- _"¿Lo hará?"_ \- preguntó esperanzado.

\- _"No..."_

\- _"¡Por favor!"_ \- volvió a aventarse al piso, tomando mis piernas.

\- _"¡Ya, no sea dramático, señor!"_ \- lo levanté de mala gana, fastidiada por su insistencia.

Acepté pero no por ayudarle sino para reconciliarme con Michiru.

Antes de subir, lo llamé para que venga conmigo pero él se negó, prefería quedarse en el portal esperando. Le hice un ademán con la mano, en señal que ya volvía.

Subí escaleras arriba rápidamente hasta llegar al pasillo correcto, localicé su puerta, di unos cuantos toques y esperé. Michiru abrió a los pocos segundos. Me miró sorprendida de encontrarme allí. Ella tenía los ojos rojos, era evidente que había estado llorando. De repente, ocultó un objeto pequeño que tenía en su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su elegante blusa. Eso me llamó la atención pero no le di mucha importancia porque su rostro lloroso me alarmó.

Suspiré nerviosa, sin saber por dónde empezar. - _"Mich..."_

\- _"No es un buen momento, Haruka."_ \- intentando cerra la puerta.

Me adelanté, poniendo un pie en medio para evitar que cierre. - _"Michiru... he venido a pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió hace unos días."_ \- bajando la cabeza apenada.

Ella no respondió nada. Se mantuvo en silencio, con un semblante afligido que me producía más remordimiento. Realmente me estaba partiendo el alma verla así. Sentí mis ojos nublarse un poco y un nudo emplazarse en mi garganta. - _"Yo... de verdad nunca quise hacerte daño."_ \- con voz temblorosa.

No me gustaba que me vean llorar, por eso iba a decirle algo más antes de marcharme, pero todo acto se interrumpió cuando en un impulso ella se lanzó a mis brazos. La sostuve firmemente, aspirando el aroma marino que desprendía su cabello. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, haciendo que se me olvide todo.

De pronto oí sus suaves sollozos y advertí que su cuerpo emitía pequeños temblores. Me abofeteé mentalmente sintiéndome aún más culpable. – _"Lo siento..."_ \- apretándola más a mi cuerpo. Ella correspondió acurrucándose en mi pecho. – _"¿Me perdonas?"_

Asintió aún vulnerable.

\- _"Mich..."_ – de pronto, me interrumpió separándose.

 _\- "Está bien..." -_ con un hilo de voz.

\- _"No, no está bien. Yo jamás debí decirte esa tontería."_ – tomando su rostro entre mis manos. – _"Escúchame, tú eres una mujer digna, Michiru. Y aunque realmente desconozco lo que ha sucedido contigo en el pasado. Yo creo que en tu decencia."_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al oírme, la sequé suavemente, acariciándola con mi pulgar. – _"¿Me perdonas?_ " – volví a preguntar.

– _"Sí." -_ intentando calmarse _. - "Yo también te debo una disculpa... Realmente no quise ofenderte, Haru... Sólo quería animarte a cumplir tus sueños... Tú... de verdad eres una persona muy valiosa... Creo... que vales demasiado pero tal vez no lo sabes..._ \- entre hipos que me provocaron ternura.

Aunque habían sido palabras que lanzamos al aire sin pensar, nos había dañado en lo más profundo. Hasta ese momento no entendía el dolor que podía producir una ofensa, en especial cuando te la dice una persona que amas inmensamente. Volví a estrecharla hasta que se sintió más calmada.

\- _"¿Me perdonas?" -_ ahora preguntó ella, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Asentí, conmovida.

En ese instante, reparé en los pocos centímetros de distancia que nos separaban. Ella aún mantenía sus manos sujetando mi rostro. No pude evitarlo, lentamente me acerqué a sus labios enrojecidos, los observé anhelante antes de...

\- _"Aoi..."_ – una grave voz lastimera resonó fuerte.

Nos separamos de inmediato, secando nuestros rostros. Maldije en mi interior haberme olvidado de la presencia de ese hombre. De pronto, desvié la mirada hacia Michiru, notando que había palidecido al reconocer la voz que acababa de escuchar.

El señor Yamada empezó a aproximarse. Michiru volteó y al verlo retrocedió, no tan asustada como para refugiarse en un espejismo de desengaño. Hasta que él se detuvo a pocos centímetros, avergonzado y tímido.

 _\- "Doc..."_ \- fue lo único que pudo modular. Sus ojos parecían prismas azules fragmentados, que habían perdido su brillo.

\- _"¿Podemos hablar?"_ – le pidió en tono suplicante.

Antes de contestar ella me miró con cierto temor. Yo realmente no sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada. Pensé que tal vez no quería ir con él, o necesitaba ayuda.

\- _"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_ – le pregunté, tomando su mano para darle apoyo.

\- _"No será necesario."_ – respondió el señor como si le hubiera hablado a él, mientras me dedicaba una mirada recelosa.

Al notar esa actitud, Michiru se tensó aún más. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar. – _"No te preocupes. Te veré después."_ – dando un apretón a mi mano. Luego se dirigió a él con vacilación. – _"Vamos, Doc."_

Regresé a mi apartamento pensando que la vida de Michiru era un misterioso rompecabezas lleno de piezas extrañas que aún no había reunido en su totalidad. Pero lo que más me alarmaba era su semblante turbado al irse con él. No pude dormir toda la noche pensando en eso. Por momentos deseaba ir a su apartamento a ver si había regresado sana y salva pero al final decidí que esperaría a que ella me buscara.

Y no tardó en hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté encontré una nota bajo mi puerta, donde me pedía que la encuentre en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, para el desayuno. Con varios minutos de retraso, llegué al lugar pactado, encontrándola sentada en una mesa alejada. Ella veía el exterior desde una ventana, con semblante reflexivo.

Al introducirme en el establecimiento, me dirigí directamente a su mesa. Noté que varios comensales varones tenían la mirada fija en la chica de cabello aguamarina. En ese momento pensé en cómo hacía Ren para no reventar de celos. Ese pensamiento me disgustó, pues sólo me recordó que a pesar de todo, Michiru seguía siendo una mujer ajena. ¡Cómo si no lo supiera!

\- _"Un millón por saber en qué piensas..."_ – sentándome frente a ella.

Me sonrió triste.

\- _"Llegas tarde..."_ – observando su reloj. – _"Como siempre..."_

\- _"¿Acaso era una cita?"_ – bromeé.

\- _"Sí."_ – replicó, siguiéndome el juego. – _"Por cierto, he ordenado por ti, espero que no te moleste."_

- _"Está bien, yo como cualquier cosa."_

En ese momento la mesera llegó con los pedidos. Dejó café, crepas y jugo de naranja frente a mí y para Michiru sólo té. Eso me sorprendió.

\- _"¿No vas a comer nada?"_ \- interrogué.

\- _"Uhm... no tengo hambre y... realmente no he podido retener nada en el estómago desde hace unos días."_ \- admitió un poco nerviosa.

Fruncí el ceño. - _"Has ido a ver un doctor?"_

 _\- "No. No creo que sea grave, tal vez sólo comí algo que me cayó mal..."_

Asentí, sin darle mucha importancia aunque me preocupaba que estuviera enferma. Terminé de comer en silencio, mientras ella me miraba atentamente. Al cabo de un rato, decidí tocar el tema que me había estado carcomiendo toda la noche.

\- _"¿Qué sucedió con el doctor Yamada?"_ – advirtiendo su incomodidad.

\- _"Regresó a Fukuoka..."_ – frotando con delicadeza la parte superior de su nariz.

\- _"¿Te has divorciado de él?"_ – presioné.

\- _"No me he divorciado. Pero... yo tenía sólo catorce años. Eso no pudo ser legal."_

\- _"¿Por qué te casaste con él?"_ – buscando su mano sobre la mesa para tomarla.

 _\- "Tuve que hacerlo."_ – respondió cortante, con un brillo triste en los ojos.

Suspiré. - _"Ojalá algún día puedas confiar en mí lo suficiente para contarme toda tu historia y no sólo pedazos incomprensibles."_ – mirándola con un poco de frustración.

Ella desvió la mirada, parecía ligeramente contrariada. – _"No es eso. Confío en ti pero tengo miedo..."_

\- _"¿Miedo de qué?"_ – apretando su mano.

\- _"De... remover heridas que aún duelen."_ – bajando la cabeza.

\- _"Entiendo, pero q_ _uiero que sepas que_ _aunque hayas cometido errores en el pasado._ _A mí sólo me interesa tu vida desde el momento en que te conocí... en adelante. Así que si decides contarme ten por seguro que no voy a juzgarte."_

Asintió. - _"Lo sabrás todo, algún día_. - terminando de beber su té.

Sonreí resignada. - _"Por supuesto. Será cuando tú quieras."_ – intentando no agobiarla.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos que luego ella rompió.

– _"Sabes,_ _hay muchas cosas que hice en el pasado de las cuales me arrepiento. Ésta es una de ellas. En especial porque lastimé a una persona que no merecía sufrir."_

Michiru me comentó que a esa hora el señor Yamada, ya debía estar en su pueblo. Le deseó buena suerte, y después de muchos años creo que ese capítulo quedó cerrado en su vida...

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

" _Te dejo libre de mi carácter tan cambiante, de mis ganas locas por amarte, de mi afán por cuidarte como a nadie. Te dejo libre de mi gran amor protector, te dejó libre de mí por completo..."_

Después de nuestro encuentro en la cafetería, podía asegurar que mi amistad con Michiru se había restablecido. Sin embargo, era diferente a lo que esperaba. La alegría en su mirada al verme fue reemplazada por un destello de angustia; mientras su actitud relajada en nuestros paseos cambió a una conducta evasiva ante mi acercamiento. No permitía que la toque, ya ni siquiera podía tomar su mano. Ese fue el cambio que me produjo mayor desconcierto.

Constantemente me preguntaba... ¿qué sucedía con ella? ¿Acaso aún existía remordimiento después de nuestra pelea?

Cuando decidí confrontarla para saber por qué se conducía de esa manera, ella empezó a evitarme a propósito, como si supiera de antemano que yo buscaba una explicación. Me confundía su comportamiento. Michiru era una mujer desconcertante, a veces fría, distante e indiferente, otras frágil, vulnerable... Ya no sabía qué esperar. Justo cuando creía que iba ganando su confianza poco a poco, ella se alejaba de mí. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Con el transcurrir de los días, fui olvidándome de ella... Me forcé a pensar en otras cosas, entre ellas escribir y en... Makoto. Desde la última vez en su apartamento, no había vuelto a buscarla ni tenía la intención de hacerlo aún, por temor a enfrentar la inminente conversación. Pero esta noche, empezaba a reunir valor...

Supuse que cabía la posibilidad de pedirle perdón y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotras; aunque en el fondo sabía que no iba a funcionar. No con ella. Makoto era una mujer muy directa, jamás en todos los años de conocerla se atrevió a mentir o evadir un tema aún si era delicado. Por tanto, ir a verla en este preciso momento implicaba de alguna manera estar mentalmente preparada para enfrentarme a sus dudas e interrogantes.

Sin estar completamente segura, empecé a alistarme. Me vestí con una camisa negra, pantalones del mismo color y un saco blanco que le confería al atuendo un toque de elegancia. No intentaba impresionarla, ni nada parecido, sólo quería lucir bien esta noche. Peiné mis rebeldes mechones rubios, rocié un suave perfume sobre algunas partes de mi cuerpo, tomé mis llaves y salí con paso vacilante hacia el portal principal.

Agradecí internamente que a esas horas los pasillos se encuentren desiertos. Era más fácil para mí pasar desapercibida por los vecinos, en especial la señorita Lotti, a quién no quería ver ni en pintura.

Estando afuera, sentí el aire frío penetrar mis huesos, parecía que no era suficiente con el saco para abrigarme. Estuve tentada a retornar por una chaqueta gruesa, cuando mi mirada se posó casualmente en una escena a pocos metros de distancia.

Era un grupo de personas en que sólo reconocí a la pelirroja, Michiru, y su novio. Además un hombre que no había visto nunca antes, pero se me hacía conocido por el parecido físico que tenía con Ren. Pensé que podía ser un pariente suyo. Todos conversaban animados, de vez en cuando reían, a excepción de Michiru. Ella se veía distraída, totalmente ausente, ajena de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

De pronto, volvió su mirada encontrándose con la mía fija en ella. Abrió los ojos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al verme. Tras esa breve impresión, su mirada pasó a reflejar incomodidad. Ren notó que la atención de su novia se había desviado del grupo, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Michiru se sobresaltó por el contacto inesperado, volviendo su atención hacia él, quien ahora le sonreía afable.

Un estrujón en el pecho, me obligó a despegar la mirada de esa escena y alejarme. Nunca había visto un acercamiento romántico entre ellos. No quedaba duda que hacían una bella pareja.

Aquel hombre era todo lo que yo no sería jamás. Él podía ofrecer a Michiru una vida plena, solucionar sus problemas, protegerla, darle estabilidad, y demás cosas que escapaban a mis posibilidades. Y por encima de todo, era evidente que estaba enamorado de ella. Tal vez incluso la amaba... Pero nunca más que yo... Nadie podía amar así... tan incondicionalmente.

Realicé el recorrido hacia el apartamento de Makoto, intentando desterrar de mi mente la escena anterior. No quería arruinar mi humor, ya tenía suficiente con el nerviosismo que sentía por nuestra conversación pendiente. Observé mi imagen en el espejo del ascensor, me veía bastante bien, aunque mis taciturnos ojos desentonaran.

Esperé un largo rato frente a la puerta, perdiendo a cada minuto la esperanza de encontrarla. Era un jueves por la noche. Había pensado que ya estaría en casa después del trabajo. Volví a insistir hasta que finalmente me atendió.

Vestía un camisón semitransparente que cubrió un poco sonrojada, poniéndose una bata de satén encima, mientras abría la puerta.

\- _"¿Estabas durmiendo?"_ \- pregunté con cierta culpa, al ver su rostro soñoliento.

Se alzó de hombros. - _"Sí, pero no te preocupes."_ \- haciéndose a un lado. - _"Entra."_

Asentí, caminando tras ella. Llegamos a la cocina, donde la vi coger dos tazas de la repisa de utensilios, con la intención de servir café. Se lo agradecí internamente pues necesitaba beber algo antes de hablar.

\- _"Sabes, ayer soñé contigo."_ \- comentó vertiendo agua caliente sobre una de las tazas. - _"Supongo que fue porque hoy te vería."_

\- _"Puede ser... ¿y qué estábamos haciendo en tu sueño?"_ \- pregunté, advirtiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban súbitamente. - _"Quiero decir... ¿si discutíamos o volvíamos a ser amigas?" -_ añadí nerviosa.

- _"Hasta donde sé, nunca hemos dejado de ser amigas..." -_ con el ceño fruncido.

\- _"Por supuesto... quise decir si se solucionaba todo en tu sueño..."_

\- _"Sí, pero supongo que no necesariamente tiene que cumplirse el sueño tal cual..."_ \- replicó con leve enojo. - _"Además aún hay muchos puntos que aclarar entre nosotras. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"_

\- _"Sí."_ \- la miré avergonzada. _\- "Respecto a eso... Makoto... yo... de verdad lamento todo lo que sucedió."_

Ella se incomodó al oírme... ¡Joder! Parecía que hoy sólo abría la boca para decir estupideces. - _"¿Lamentas todo?"_

\- _"Me refiero a mentirte acerca de mis sentimientos, sé que es algo imperdonable."_ \- intenté arreglar. Sabía que al decir "lamento todo", estaba incluyendo la noche que compartimos juntas y eso no lo sentía de ninguna manera.

Ella tardó en replicar, haciendo una pausa larga que me produjo mayor nerviosismo.

\- _"Haruka... ¿entiendes por qué me enojé contigo?"_ \- inquirió, mirándome fijamente.

Asentí muy segura. - _"Porque odias la mentira y yo te mentí aun sabiendo eso."_

\- _"También porque en 8 años de amistad nunca me habías mentido, ni existían secretos entre nosotras..."_ \- agregó.

\- _"Sí, sé que fue error esconder esos detalles de mi vida personal, cuando podía compartirlos contigo sin temor a ser juzgada."_

\- _"¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso no tenías confianza en mí?"_

\- _"Siempre he confiado en ti. Pero en ese momento sentí que debía reservarme."_ \- repliqué culpable.

\- _"Haruka, sé perfectamente que no tengo derecho a exigirte todos los detalles de tu vida. Pero me afecta saber que escondes cosas, después de haber confiado en mí durante tanto tiempo, incluso lo más vergonzoso y oscuro."_ \- hizo una pausa. - _"Y no entiendo... cómo alguien puede trastocar lo que teníamos, hacerte vivir experiencias que deseas ocultarme y te ha cambiado tanto que ya no eres la misma persona que creí conocer."_

\- _"Soy la misma, Makoto."_ \- intenté ser firme.

\- _"¡No, Haruka! Hace meses lo he notado y te lo he recriminado pero lo niegas."_ \- se alteró.

\- _"Supongo que he cambiado pero en el fondo sigo siendo la misma."_

\- _"No lo siento así... Por qué no me dices... ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu cambio y de tus mentiras?"_

\- _"¿De qué hablas?"_ \- pregunté nerviosa.

\- _"¿Quién es esa persona?"_

Pensé en Michiru... parecía me pedía explicaciones sobre ella. Eso no lo esperaba... no sabía qué decir. En mis planes sólo estaba ofrecer una disculpa y hablar sobre nosotras pero no involucrar a una tercera persona.

\- _"Ella no tiene nada qu..."_ \- no pude terminar de explicar.

\- _"Ella... ¿quién?"_ \- presionó. - _"Dilo."_

\- _"Michiru..."_ \- confesé innecesariamente, pues ella ya lo sabía por culpa de la señorita Lotti.

Mako se tensó. - _"Michiru... ¿Y qué sientes por ella?"_

Podía mentir diciendo que no significaba nada para mí, pero sólo empeoraría la situación. - _"Yo... estoy enamorada de ella."_ \- admití avergonzada.

Pareció dolerle oír esas palabras de mi propia boca, fue evidente su malestar.

\- _"Tus mentiras, tu tristeza, tu desánimo, todo siempre fue por ella... ¿verdad?"_ \- interrogó desilusionada. - _"¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Acaso te iba a juzgar por enamorarte?"_

\- _"Sabía que entre ella y yo nunca sucedería nada, por eso decidí reservarlo, ni siquiera lo hable con nadie."_ \- intenté justificar.

\- _"Era importante para mí, Haruka..." -_ susurró.

La miré sin entender.

\- _"Todo este tiempo oculté mis sentimientos por ti pensando en el momento indicado para confesarlo. Hasta que un buen día me llamaste completamente deshecha, pidiendo consejo por un amor que se te iba. Nunca te había oído tan dolida por nada ni nadie. Me preocupé mucho, incluso creí que si no me apuraba pronto te perdería yo a ti por no revelarte lo que sentía; sin embargo no encontraba el momento adecuado pues siempre tenías esa actitud decaída. Nunca supe con exactitud quién era esa persona que te había cambiado tanto. A pesar que tenía mis sospechas, no quería adivinar. Creí que en algún momento confiarías en mí pero no lo hiciste. Así todo siguió igual entre nosotras, cada día alejándonos un poco más, hasta una noche en que viniste a verme y te conté que veía a alguien, me besaste presa de los celos y yo correspondí. Supuse que sentías algo por mí, pero no quería ilusionarme en vano."_ \- se detuvo, le estaba costando articular. - _"Por eso te pedí tiempo. Estuve en vela toda la noche pensando en ti y en la mujer que trastornaba tu mente. Llegué a la estúpida conclusión que no la amabas, que quizá sólo estabas confundida. Esa noche me sentí fatal conmigo misma, renegando de la oportunidad que había arruinado por desconfiar. Entonces fui a buscarte sabiendo lo que arriesgaba al presentarme frente a ti, prácticamente arrojándome a tus brazos. Pero no me importó, me atreví a hacerlo porque te amaba y estaba segura de mis sentimientos. Confié en ti y en que no me mentías, pero me equivoqué. Haruka... esa mentira fue enorme porque sentí que sólo te acostaste conmigo por lástima, para olvidarte de otra mujer. Grande fue mi sorpresa al confirmar por un tercero, que sí era ella. Todo este tiempo viviste bajo el mismo techo, viéndola todos los días. Nunca me dijiste nada, ni me ahorraste la vergüenza de haberme entregado sabiendo que no me correspondías..."_

Sentí una estocada en el corazón, al ver su expresión adolorida. Yo no sabía que Makoto estaba enamorada de mí... Aún después de lo ocurrido entre nosotras, no tenía la más remota idea que me amaba como algo más que una amiga.

\- _"Nunca quise hacerte daño... Yo te quiero de verdad, siempre te he querido. Makoto... dentro de todo... tú..."_ \- me detuve con un nudo en la garganta. - _"eres lo único que tengo en este mundo y lo sabes. Sin ti realmente no me queda nada. Nunca jugué contigo, porque para mí eres una de las personas más importantes."_

\- _"Dices que soy una de las personas más importantes, cuando solía ser la única."_ \- me recriminó con voz débil. - _"Ella... ¿lo es también?"_

Dudé...

\- _"Si te prometiera que no me separaré de ti jamás, ni perderás mi amistad pero que intentemos algo juntas... ¿aceptarías?"_ \- preguntó. - _"No, no lo harías... -_ con una risa triste.

Nuevamente permanecí en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

 _\- "Ella es realmente culpable de esto..."_

\- _"Ella no movió un dedo para hacerme sentir de esta manera, sólo sucedió... que me enamoré. Y también estoy frustrada porque no puedo recuperar mi vida, porque ya nada es igual desde que la conocí, porque sufro al no poder cambiar lo que siento. Porque no hay un día en que no piense en ella, aunque sepa que nunca será para mí."_ \- repliqué, sin poder reprimir una lágrima.

\- _"Nadie elige de quien se enamora, Haruka. No podemos simplemente huir de lo que sentimos."_ \- mirándome rendida por lo que acababa de admitir.

\- _"Tal vez si nunca la hubiera conocido, ahora tú y yo estaríamos juntas..."_

\- _"Tal vez... pero no fue así. Y después de oír la verdad... sólo puedo entender que no habrá nada entre nosotras más allá de una simple amistad. Porque yo nunca podría, ni intentaría curarte de ella. No voy a ser tu paño de lágrimas."_

\- _"No lo eres, Makoto. Yo nunca te usaría de esa manera porque yo te quiero..."_

\- _"Yo también te quiero pero no interferiré más. Seré sólo la amiga que necesitas, apoyándote sin juzgarte porque te amo tanto que deseo seas feliz. Y si tu felicidad es sufrir por alguien más, seguiré estando allí para ti de manera incondicional... -_ dijo entrecortadamente _. - "Aunque me duela..."_

Se levantó ocultando su rostro, antes de salir corriendo, encerrándose en su habitación. Me quedé estupefacta durante breves segundos, cuando reaccioné fui tras ella con una insoportable sensación de culpabilidad.

\- _"Makoto... abre, por favor."_ \- le pedí, mientras golpeaba insistente la puerta.

Podía oír sus sollozos, sabía que ella estaba llorando por mi culpa. Volví a insistir una y otra vez.

Ella abrió ante mi persistencia. Sus ojos verdes enrojecidos aún contenían el llanto. - _"Déjame sola, Haruka."_ \- con un hilo de voz.

No repliqué. Me lancé hacia ella, rodeándola en un abrazo que no receptó bien. Se movía inquieta, intentando separarse de mi firme apretón. Pero finalmente cedió, permitiendo ser sostenida entre mis brazos. Sujetó mi saco con fuerza, mientras apoyaba su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié suavemente su cabello cobrizo, esperando poder transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

\- _"Eres alguien importante en mi vida. Lo único que tengo y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo."_ \- susurré, guiándola hacia la cama.

Ella no opuso resistencia, se dejó llevar por mí, completamente rendida. La acosté entre las mantas, tomándolas para cubrir su cuerpo. Al ver que ella no soltó mi saco en ningún momento, tuve que tumbarme a su lado. La sentí apegarse más a mí, en respuesta la rodeé con un brazo, esperando que pueda conciliar el sueño. Pero el cansancio terminó venciendo a ambas, mis párpados se cerraron sin volver abrirse el resto de la noche.

La tenue luz del sol filtrada por la ventana, nos halló a las dos sobre la cama. Nuestros cuerpos yacían unidos con las mantas enredadas, apenas cubriéndonos. Sentí un calambre recorrer mis extremidades entumecidas por la incómoda posición en que había descansado. Observé a Makoto dormida a mi lado, reposando su cabeza sobre mi brazo. Me moví despacio, intentando no despertarla pero fracasé. Ella abrió sus soñolientos ojos verdes, cuando removí mi brazo, que por cierto me dolía como el infierno. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño quejido.

\- _"Lo siento."_ \- me regaló una sonrisa dulce.

Me alegré al ver que había despertado con buen ánimo. - _"No te preocupes."_ \- la tranquilicé. - _"Es sólo un calambre."_

Me miró ligeramente apenada. - _"Te prepararé el desayuno para compensarte."_

\- _"No hace falta, mejor descansa un poco más."_

\- _"Debo ir a trabajar ¿recuerdas?"_ \- observando su reloj en la mesilla de noche.

\- _"En ese caso, te acepto una taza de café."_ \- respondí, mientras estiraba mis brazos.

Ella asintió conforme, me figuré que después de lo sucedido anoche se sentía más liberada. No fue fácil para ella mantener sus emociones reprimidas durante tanto tiempo.

Caminé tras Mako hasta la cocina, donde bebimos una merecida taza de café mientras manteníamos una conversación trivial. Al cabo de un rato, decidí que era hora de regresar.

\- _"Acerca de lo que sucedió ayer..."_ \- empecé a decir nerviosa en la puerta, antes de irme.

\- _"Haruka... ya no quiero hablar de eso."_ \- me interrumpió. - _"Para mí todo ha quedado perfectamente claro. Aún si no estoy de acuerdo, no voy a interponerme en tus decisiones. Sólo prometí que estaría siempre para ti y eso es lo que haré."_ \- dijo tajante, con un brillo fugaz de tristeza en sus ojos.

Me acerqué, inclinándome hacia ella para tomar su rostro entre mis manos. Le planté un beso en la frente y me fui de su lado. Sólo volví la mirada una vez, notando en sus ojos cuanto le estaba costando dejarme ir. Retomé el paso consciente del dolor en mi pecho, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había tomado una decisión.

Afuera el día comenzó a despuntar, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana. Llegué a la estación del bus y subí al primero que encontré, avergonzada por la ropa ajada que vestía, además de mi rostro soñoliento. Ni siquiera había podido peinar mi cabello. Súbitamente sentí una sonrisa formarse en mis labios, al advertir la mirada coqueta que un par de chicas me dedicaron desde sus respectivos asientos. Supuse que no debía lucir tan mal.

El resto del trayecto me mantuve absorta observando el paisaje que la ventana me ofrecía, hasta que me aburrí y volví la mirada hacia el diario que uno de los pasajeros leía. Por la posición en que lo sostenía, pude ver la portada con el resumen de noticias.

Una en particular captó mi atención: "INESPERADA BODA DE UN SENADOR ITALIANO EN JAPÓN". Leí el titular con intriga. El único fragmento del texto que alcanzaba a leer decía: _Ayer por la madrugada en Kobe se llevó a cabo el matrimonio entre el senador ital..._ Hasta que el pasajero dobló el diario, colocándolo bajo su brazo. La noticia me pareció interesante, hasta que cruzó por mi mente la posibilidad de que ese político sea Ren... Entonces sentí pánico.

Apenas llegué al vecindario, me bajé de un salto con el bus en movimiento, corriendo veloz hacia el primer puesto de periódicos que encontré. Me planté frente a los diarios colgados sobre una especie de cordel, mientras recorría con la mirada cada titular. Busqué el que había leído en el bus y al terminar el párrafo, descubrí que la novia del senador italiano, Alessandro Montichiari era una guapa modelo de las colinas de Kobe. ¿Qué diablos? ¡El prometido de Michiru no se llamaba así! Sentí el corazón retornar a mi pecho, mientras una sensación de alivio me embargaba.

El resto de trecho hasta el edificio, lo recorrí más relajada, hasta que vislumbré a lo lejos a la señorita Lotti. Fruncí el ceño, dispuesta a ignorarla. Sin embargo, la mujer se plantó en el portal, cerrándome el paso.

\- _"¡Al fin llega!"_ \- me regañó. - " _Estuve llamando a su puerta._ "

No me gustó el tono recriminatorio que empleó, sólo la miré indiferente.

\- _"Tengo que decirle algo acerca de esa mujer que usted tanto ama..."_ \- dijo para captar mi atención.

\- _"¿Michiru? ¿Qué sucede con ella?"_ \- pregunté extrañada.

\- _"Oí ruidos en su apartamento, gritos, llantos..."_ \- comentó en voz baja, temiendo que alguien más la escuche. - _"Pensé que podía estar teniendo una fuerte discusión con su novio o qué se yo."_

\- _"¿Es en serio?"_

\- _"Sí, ha estado lloriqueando desde hace unas horas."_ \- reafirmó muy seria. - _"Creo que es algo realmente grave. Puede que su novio la encontrara en la cama con otro..."_

La mirada asesina que le dirigí, provocó que cerrara la boca asustada.

Sin más la quité del camino, para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad rumbo al apartamento de Michiru. Empecé a propinar fuertes toques, intentando que me abra y averiguar qué sucedía con ella, pero no obtuve resultado. Entonces tomé un poco de impulso para derribar la puerta, consiguiendo sólo dañar mi hombro. Abajo oí a la señorita Lotti ordenarle a un recién llegado que fuera por la policía.

\- _¡Cállese!_ \- le dijo una voz masculina. - _¡Y apártese de mi camino!_

Era nada menos que Ren, venía subiendo las escaleras con un paquete de medicinas en la mano. Me pidió amable que me moviera de la puerta; le obedecí al ver que tenía una llave, que posteriormente insertó en la cerradura. Me sorprendí cuando noté que él había dejado la puerta abierta después de entrar, quizá pretendiendo que yo haga lo mismo. Ingresé tras él sin perder tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que el living estaba destrozado, cristales rotos, esparcidos por el piso, al igual que los libros del gran estante. Todo había sido desmantelado, las cajas estaban agujereadas, lámparas agrietadas. Una cantidad de objetos desperdigados por toda la sala, y en medio de los escombros, el husky grisáceo gemía entristecido, rasgando con sus patas la puerta de la habitación de Michiru. A su lado, Ren hacia lo mismo, tocaba insistente sin recibir respuesta.

\- _"Amor, ábreme por favor."_ \- dijo el tipo con acento foráneo.

Al cabo de un rato suspiró resignado, llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo otra llave dorada que inserto en la puerta de la habitación. Me pregunté por qué no abrió con la llave desde un principio en lugar de llamar... En fin, nuevamente se olvidó de cerrar, la dejó entreabierta, permitiéndome observar el interior desde una rendija angosta.

Pude ver a Michiru acostada sobre la cama en posición fetal, tenía un camisón blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Ella sollozaba angustiada con tanto pesar que sentía mi corazón estrujarse, compartiendo su aflicción.

Vi a Ren decirle algo, quizá ofrecerle las medicinas que había traído pero ella negó con la cabeza. El tipo no insistió, la atrajo a sus brazos, susurrándole que todo estaría bien pero el llanto de Michiru no disminuía a pesar de sus intentos. Esa imagen íntima entre ellos otra vez me producía malestar, realmente no podía verlos juntos sin sentirme atormentada.

\- _"Tienes que irte, es muy tarde..."_ \- oí que Michiru dijo con voz entrecortada.

\- _"No iré al trabajo hoy."_ \- replicó él, dando un beso en su mejilla. - _"Me quedaré contigo."_

\- _"No, no te quiero aquí."_ \- le gritó de pronto.

\- _"Pero no puedo dejarte..."_

\- _"Por favor, quiero estar sola..."_ \- suplicó, callando de repente por el llanto que resurgió.

El tipo suspiró frustrado, antes de abandonar la habitación. Al notar que venía en mi dirección, disimulé que estuve mirando atentamente.

\- _"Eres Haruka... ¿cierto?"_ \- inquirió con su penetrante mirada gris.

\- _Sí._

\- _"He oído mucho de ti."_ \- dijo sorprendiéndome. – _"¿Te importaría quedarte con ella? Debo ir al trabajo y... está claro que no me quiere cerca. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarle."_

Juraría que percibí un rastro de celos en su voz, pero tal vez fue sólo impresión mía.

\- _"Está bien."_ \- respondí. - _"Pero... ¿qué le ha sucedido?"_

\- _"Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella..."_ \- me contestó cortante. Y sin esperar réplica de mi parte, volvió a la habitación para despedirse.

Le dio un abrazo a su novia sin ser correspondido. A continuación abandonó definitivamente la alcoba, regresando al living donde yo me encontraba. Se despidió con una rápida inclinación de cabeza y salió del apartamento.

Me quedé allí pasmada sin saber qué rayos hacer. Tenía deseos de irme por el malestar que me dejó ver a ese imbécil pero sería una crueldad abandonar a Michiru en un momento tan difícil para ella. Otra vez obedecí a mi corazón, que al parecer ahora tomaba todas las decisiones por mí.

Caminé hacia la habitación, acompañada por el perro, abrimos lentamente la puerta. El dormitorio olía a jazmines, parecía que el aroma provenía de un frasco roto de perfume aventado en un rincón.

Sin querer pisé unas gafas oscuras que estaban en el suelo, el sonido de los cristales quebrarse captó la atención de Michiru. Ella se incorporó sobre la cama, llena de papeles, fotografías y pequeños objetos, mirándome perpleja por mi inesperada aparición. - _"Haru..." -_ susurró.

Con cierta duda, continué acercándome a ella; entonces vi que dio una leve palmada a un espacio sobre su cama, como invitándome a que me siente allí. Apenas lo hice, se precipitó a abrazarme, mis brazos respondieron, rodeándola con firmeza. Ella también tenía ese aroma a jazmines en su cabello y su piel, me distraje adrede en ese perfume para evitar entristecerme con los sollozos desconsolados que emitía.

Me estaba costando mucho permanecer impasible, ante su sufrimiento. - _"Dime... ¿qué te ocurre?"_

Tardó varios segundos en responderme. - _"Mi padre..."_

\- _"¿Qué sucede con él?"_

\- _"Él... él... él... murió."_ \- con voz entrecortada por el llanto. - _"Ayer por la noche."_

Volví a estrecharla por largos minutos, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. En ese instante reparé en que Michiru me había mentido, diciendo que su padre murió hace varios años y ahora contradecía esa versión. Temía preguntarle al respecto, sabiendo que aún se encontraba afligida por la pérdida pero tal vez debía aprovechar el momento para saber la verdad. Esperé que el llanto cesara, mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello ondeado, palpando su suavidad entre mis dedos.

Cuando finalmente la sentí más calmada, me animé a hablar.

\- _"Michiru... ¿por qué antes me dijiste que tu padre había muerto hace muchos años?"_

Ella se separó de mí, con una expresión culpable. Parecía debatirse entre contarme o no.

\- _"Confía en mí, por favor."_ \- le rogué, acariciando su mejilla.

Entonces buscó entre los papeles esparcidos sobre la cama, ubicando un sobre ajado, teñido por sus lágrimas, que me extendió dudosa.

Al abrir el sobre, encontré una carta, sobre ella un objeto que tenía la forma de una pequeña sirena. Un juguete muy singular. Lo coloqué a un lado para leer la misiva. Antes de hacerlo, la miré pidiendo permiso, a pesar de su expresión afligida, ella asintió.

" _Michiru:_

 _Te escribo, deseando de todo corazón que esta carta llegue a tus manos. Te he escrito en otras ocasiones pero no he podido dar con tu paradero; sin embargo esta vez he tenido la ayuda de un hombre muy amable, el señor Sho Maeda. Él ha prometido llevártela personalmente._

 _Para empezar debo decir que la intención de esta misiva es totalmente distinta a cualquiera que te haya escrito con anterioridad, ya que ésta es una especie de breve despedida que me veo forzado a hacer por las circunstancias._

 _Me gustaría rememorar aquí los momentos que hemos compartido juntos, aunque éstos sólo hayan sido parte de tu niñez. Porque después de tantos años lo único que me queda son recuerdos. Es el pasado que atesoro, pues me permite evocar el tiempo a tu lado. Al hacerlo no me queda más que agradecerte, por tanto, por cada sonrisa, por tu tierna mirada, por los abrazos y besos que solían ser la mejor recompensa después de días difíciles. Me llenabas de energía con sólo ver como se iluminaba tu carita a mi llegada, era simplemente fascinante._

 _Siempre añoro esa antigua vida que compartía contigo. Pero la realidad me golpea a diario, y entiendo que esa hermosa pequeña ha crecido lejos de mí y es ahora toda una mujer. Lo único que me consuela, es saber que no me has olvidado, aunque te empeñes en mantenerte en el anonimato. Tengo conocimiento de esa ayuda que me haces llegar cada mes. No quería ser una carga para ti... pero sé que lo haces de corazón._

 _No sé si mi ausencia te afecte lo suficiente para derramar al menos una lágrima por mí. Si sucede... ¿recuerdas la pequeña sirena que te compré? Me dijiste que la mantendrías a salvo y que la abrazarías cuando me echaras de menos. Esa fue una gran idea, amor. Entonces ya sabes qué hacer si sientes que en algún momento la pena te agobia._

 _Con respecto a tu madre... ahora que he llegado casi al final de mi vida, puedo decir que no siento rencor hacia ella y me gustaría que lo supieras. Al contrario, creo que debo agradecerle, sobretodo por darme una hija, por ese cabello ondeado que heredaste, de un color maravilloso; recuerdo admirarlo con embelesamiento cada noche antes de hacerte dormir. Y es que realmente no hay día que no le agradezca haberte hecho posible, Michiru. Esa gratitud es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento negativo que pude haber albergado contra ella._

 _En esta etapa he desterrado todas las emociones nocivas para purificarme. También me he arrepentido por todo lo malo que hice, en especial el daño que te ocasioné. No intento justificarme, pero ciertamente la vida no viene con un manual. Sólo aprendes con el tiempo a través de los errores; no obstante es un oficio tan complicado, que cuando uno empieza a aprenderlo, ya hay que morirse..._

 _Desearía poder enmendar mis desaciertos e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido a tu lado. Pero es demasiado tarde. Esta enfermedad ha debilitado cada fibra de mi ser, agotando mis posibilidades. No sé si volveré a verte alguna vez, por eso dejé plasmado aquí todo lo que esperaba decirte antes de mi partida definitiva._

 _Por último me gustaría compartir contigo algo que hace poco aprendí sobre el tiempo... que es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... es demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... es demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... es demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... Pero para aquellos que aman: el tiempo es eterno... y eso lo sé mejor que nadie porque..._

 _Yo te amo con toda el alma, para siempre._

 _Y antes de morir, mi único deseo es que no me olvides nunca, y me absuelvas por todo lo que hice. Con eso es suficiente para mí, podré descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que el amor de mi vida me ha perdonado..._

 _Papá."_

 _D.K_

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

" _Somos libres, pero estamos atados a las consecuencias de nuestros actos."_

Terminé de leer aún más intrigada que al principio. Mientras devolvía la carta, intentaba ordenar mis ideas para comprender mejor la situación. Pero era complicado, ya que aún habían muchos cabos sueltos... Levanté la mirada hacia Michiru, sus ojos enrojecidos ya no vertían lágrimas, ni reflejaban el sufrimiento que le atormentaba hace unos momentos, ahora tan sólo se veía resignada.

\- _"Michiru..."_ \- posé mi mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo, antes de preguntar sobre una cuestión en particular que me interesaba más que las otras. - _"¿Qué es lo que realmente ha sucedido con tu madre?"_ \- sin molestarme en agregar que en realidad ya no creía que estuviera muerta.

Su rostro se tensó instintivamente al oír mi pregunta. Además me percaté que había llevado una mano a su nariz, rozándola con suavidad. Ya sabía que ella hacía eso cuando se sentía incómoda. A ese punto, era evidente el fastidio que le producía tener que referirse a su madre.

\- _"Ella continúa su vida por ahí..." -_ confesó con desinterés.

Aunque estaba ligeramente enojada porque ella me había mentido, deje eso de lado para centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante: por fin Michiru confirmaba que su madre vivía.

\- _"¿Por qué abandonó a tu padre?"_ \- cuestioné, tentando mi suerte.

Meditó durante breves segundos, luego negó con la cabeza. - _"No lo sé, ella simplemente se fue hace muchos años."_

Esa respuesta no estuvo ni cerca de convencerme. - _"Michiru, una persona sólo no se va de esa manera, siempre tiene que haber un motivo."_ \- repliqué mirándola fijamente. - _"¿Por qué se fue?"_ \- presioné.

\- _"¡No lo sé!"_ \- volvió a negar. - _"Haruka... yo no quiero hablar de eso."_ \- de repente se levantó, dándome la espalda, en un intento por ocultar su rostro de mí.

También me incorporé de la cama, ubicándome detrás de ella. No quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer su historia. Si éste no era el momento indicado... ¿entonces cuál? Tenía que insistir, lo que Michiru escondía no podía ser tan sórdido...

\- _"Háblame, confía en mí... -_ la giré para mirarla a los ojos _. - ¿Cuándo se fue?"_ \- acariciando sus hombros suavemente.

Oí el suspiro resignado que emitió antes de apartarse para volver a la cama. Yo permanecí aún de pie, aguardando paciente por sus palabras.

\- _"Se fue cuando tenía 5 años... Un día regresé a casa con una sonrisa enorme, contenta por un dibujo que había hecho en la escuela. De verdad estaba entusiasmada, tanto que quería mostrárselo a mi madre. Entré a su estudio, donde solía estar pintando a esas horas pero no la ubiqué. Ella no estaba ahí, ni en ningún otro lugar. Al notar que no había nadie en casa, una sensación de angustia se apoderó de mí. Corrí asustada hacia mi habitación, me lancé a la cama y allí encontré un sobre con mi nombre escrito. Yo ni siquiera sabía leer... pero reconocí la letra de mi madre y su tenue perfume impregnado en el papel."_ \- hizo una pausa necesaria para evitar que su voz se quebrara. - _"Yo... era tan pequeña y tenía tanto miedo que rompí en llanto sin poder evitarlo. Así el día llegó a su fin, aún en la oscuridad continué llorando hasta que el sonido del portón principal abrirse me distrajo. Descendí las escaleras rápidamente, reconocí la figura de mi padre y me aferré a sus piernas temblando de miedo. Lo guié hacia mi alcoba para enseñarle la carta que mi madre dejó. Entonces lo vi enfurecer, lanzar maldiciones..."_ \- se detuvo buscando entre los papeles de su cama hasta encontrar uno que luego me extendió.

" _Mi hermosa Michi:_

 _A veces en el mundo los papás se van y las mamás crían a sus hijos. Pero otras veces sucede lo contrario y una mami se va, como es mi caso... Me voy porque necesito buscar mi propia felicidad y descubrir cosas maravillosas que hacer en el mundo. Todos tienen que encontrar esas cosas para no sentirse tan vacíos y también yo. Ser tu mami fue una de ellas pero aún hay más. No pude decírtelo en persona, por eso te lo escribo para que lo sepas por mí. Aunque desde hoy no estaré en casa, siempre seré tu mami en el corazón y te enviaré besos que te llegaran cuando duermas. Ahora debo irme para ser la persona que quiero ser. Me despido, esperando de todo corazón que algún día puedas comprenderme. Te ama, mamá."_

Al terminar, pensé que eran las líneas más absurdas que había leído en toda mi vida, simplemente porque no había ningún motivo lo suficientemente válido para abandonar un hijo. - _"¿Qué sucedió después?"_

\- _"Acabó mi felicidad."_ \- desvió la mirada.

Me desconcerté al oír eso. - _"¿Y tu padre?"_

\- _"Jamás pudo recuperarse." -_ contestó con cierta lástima por él. - _"Algunas veces ni siquiera volvía a casa_."

\- _"Pero... pero entonces... ¿qué fue de ti?"_ \- le pregunté aún más perpleja.

\- _"Sólo era una niña... ¿qué crees que sucedió?"_ \- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. - _"Todo el tiempo lloraba asustada, en medio de la oscuridad, completamente abandonada. Dejé de ir a la escuela, no hacía nada más que llorar, ni siquiera comía a pesar que mi padre dejaba algunas frutas por las mañanas antes de irse al trabajo. Lo aceptara o no, esa era la nueva rutina que se había establecido en casa. Pero una noche en que no pude soportarlo más, decidí ir en busca de mi madre. Recuerdo haber corrido desesperada hasta perderme entre calles desconocidas. Afortunadamente una vecina me encontró deambulando sola y me llevó de regreso. Desde ese día, empezó a visitarme con frecuencia, también tuvo la gentileza de encargarse de mí al conocer la situación en casa. Yo sentía que esa persona con la cual no tenía un lazo sanguíneo se preocupaba por mí incluso más que mi propio padre. Esta señora estuvo conmigo durante varios años antes de volver a su pueblo natal, fue gracias a ella que finalmente pude retomar la escuela. Así con el paso del tiempo, todo parecía mejorar... hasta que mi padre conoció a una mujer, la llevó a casa y comenzó un nuevo capítulo de horror para mí."_ \- suspiró con pesar.

Ya podía imaginar lo que había sucedido cuando su padre se volvió a comprometer pero la animé a que continuara contándome.

\- _"Acababa de cumplir 13 años cuando ella llegó a convertir mi vida en un infierno. Soporté durante varios meses el trato inhumano de esa mujer, hasta que un día por fin abrí los ojos y decidí irme de allí. Empaqué todas mis pertenencias, incluyendo el violín que mi madre me había dejado. Ya frente a la puerta de salida una oleada de temor me invadió pero no me acobardé. Aunque era sólo una adolescente, podía cuidar de mí misma, todos esos años realmente no habían pasado en vano para mí."_ \- comentó un poco más relajada.

\- _"Continúa, por favor."_ \- le imploré, al notar que había detenido su monólogo.

\- _"Me fui en una misión suicida en realidad." -_ sonrió triste _. - "Yo no tenía un centavo en los bolsillos, por lo que estuve varios días sin comer. Por suerte, encontré trabajo en una tienda de comestibles cerca al vecindario donde solía vivir. Había aceptado sólo porque el dueño me pagaba bien y permitía que durmiera todas las noches dentro del establecimiento, lo cual era de gran ayuda. Durante los meses que trabaje allí, algunas vecinas me hablaban acerca de mi padre. Decían que sufría por mi ausencia y que su mujer lo maltrataba. Me dolía saber que él no era feliz pero decidí mantenerme alejada, en parte porque después de mi partida él ni siquiera había intentado buscarme. Hasta que un día, me enteré que su mujer finalmente lo había abandonado, llevándose todo su dinero y los artefactos más costosos de la casa. Aún contra mi voluntad, fui a darle una visita. Tal como supuse, al verme mi padre imploró que regresara a su lado pero no acepté, a pesar que se lanzó a mis pies llorando desconsolado. Fue en ese tiempo en que mi lástima fue reemplazada por una sensación de repulsión. La imagen del hombre fuerte que tenía de él se había caído a pedazos. Aun cuando lo amaba era inevitable aborrecerlo al mismo tiempo por ser tan débil y cobarde. No podía creer que él había dejado que esa mujer destruya lo que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos avanzado juntos después de que mi madre se fue. Entonces empecé a creer que nuestra familia se destruyó por su culpa, que mi madre lo abandonó por patético."_

\- _"¿Qué sucedió después?"_ \- pregunté curiosa.

\- _"No regresé a su lado jamás. Por desgracia, esa fue una decisión arriesgada porque_ _el trabajo en la tienda de comestibles se terminó y tuve que deambular sin rumbo fijo. Rápidamente gasté mis ahorros, después de eso no sabía cómo sobreviviría sin nada en el bolsillo. Mi única opción fue robar... No estoy muy orgullosa de eso pero no tenía alternativa. Lo hacía en diversos establecimientos con tanta eficacia que no fui atrapada infraganti nunca. Sin embargo, ese estilo de vida no duró mucho pues aunque conseguía alimentarme con lo que robaba, no tenía donde dormir. Por ese motivo decidí abandonar de Kioto en busca nuevas oportunidades en otra ciudad. Así un día en la estación, me filtré en el primer tren que vi, sin saber adónde me llevaría. El destino resultó ser Fukuoka, ahí llegué directamente a un pequeño pueblo donde me establecí robando desde el primer día. Conseguí ahorrar un poco de dinero pero nunca era suficiente para subsistir. Con el paso del tiempo los establecimientos tuvieron mayor seguridad y yo sin trabajo me moría de hambre. Deambulando por casualidad llegué a un rancho colmado de animales. Incluso desde la entrada pude observar vacas, además unas gallinas en sus respectivos nidos. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue robar leche, quizá algunos huevos. Ingresé al rancho con paso firme sin que nadie me descubra pero al empezar a posesionarme de lo ajeno, me atraparon. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Doc, era el médico veterinario del pueblo, un hombre viudo que vivía con sus cuatro hijos en el rancho. Pensé que él me azotaría por robarle o peor aún me acusaría con la policía; sin embargo Doc no hizo nada de eso. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando repentinamente me ofreció pasar la noche en su casa. Aunque no le respondía nada cuando me hablaba, él sabía que no tenía a donde ir, por mi aspecto y el equipaje que traía. Insistió tanto que terminé aceptando porque no había otra opción. Me quedé esa noche, la otra, la siguiente y así sucesivamente. Doc era realmente agradable, con el tiempo le tomé confianza, también a sus hijos. Así me convertí sin darme cuenta en un miembro más de su familia. Incluso me acostumbré a convivir con los animales. Recuerdo que en una ocasión encontré un jilguero herido entre los hierbazales, el pequeño tenía un ala lastimada. Se lo llevé a Doc, él sanó la lesión del ave con un tratamiento que duró cerca de un mes. Durante ese tiempo cuide del jilguero, dormía conmigo en una jaula cerca de mi cama. Hasta que sanó por completo, entonces Doc sugirió que adopté al pequeño como una mascota. Al principio creí que era una idea genial pero cada vez que veía la expresión triste en los ojos del jilguero sentía que lo correcto sería dejarlo ir y así lo hice. Meses después a falta de mascotas, dediqué horas a tocar mi violín, Doc me enseñó una gran variedad de canciones. Él sabía tocar muy bien, esa era una excelente cualidad. Además siempre era amable, y afectuoso conmigo como lo sería un padre. Por ello, fue sorprendente que me pidiera matrimonio poco tiempo más tarde. Él dijo que se había enamorado de mí pero en ese momento yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor, ni en qué consistía el matrimonio. Verlo llorar en su declaración me provocó risa. No obstante, aún seguía sin saber qué responder. Él se había esforzado tanto para incluirme en su familia y todos eran realmente cálidos en su trato hacia mí, que no tuve corazón para rechazar la proposición. En el fondo comprendía que no podría estar mejor en ningún otro lugar pero... fue un error. Pues aunque vivía holgadamente, no era feliz. Me sentía asfixiada, tal como el jilguero que vivía en una jaula de madera deseando ser libre. Yo no amaba a ese hombre, en realidad no amaba a nadie... Sentía agradecimiento por él, sin embargo la infelicidad era aún mayor. Por eso un día hice mi equipaje y me escapé del rancho. Había cumplido 15 años cuando lo abandoné. Me sentía algo culpable por hacerle eso a un hombre tan bondadoso como Doc pero no podía seguir fingiendo, además creía que él merecía una mujer responsable a su lado, no a una chiquilla inmadura con ansias de libertad. A varias millas de distancia, la culpabilidad fue reemplazada por el alivio. Era libre nuevamente, ésta vez no por obligación sino por elección. Pensé que quizá mi madre no había estado tan equivocada cuando decidió huir de su hogar, porque la sensación era inigualable."_ \- de repente me miró apenada. - _"Haru... no quiero aburrirte."_

\- _"¿Qué? ¡No!"_ \- negué vigorosamente con la cabeza. - _"Al contrario, es maravilloso poder oír detalladamente acerca de tu vida."_

Y lo decía muy en serio. El pasado de una persona no puede ser completamente feliz o triste, siempre hay términos medios. Eso era lo cautivador al escuchar una historia. Michiru empezó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero durante el extenso monólogo, la expresión de su rostro había permutado constantemente, reflejando diversas emociones: tristeza, melancolía, rencor, nostalgia, desafío, impotencia, miedo... Yo de verdad disfrutaba de apreciar su alma desnuda, cada minucia de su complejo pasado...

\- _"Entonces... ¿qué más sucedió?"_ \- la animé a continuar al ver que no lo hacía por su cuenta. - _"¿Regresaste al rancho con Doc?"_

\- _"No lo hice, ya no quería esa vida para mí. Con el poco dinero que había ahorrado en el rancho pagué una habitación en la posada del pueblo. Hasta que no tuve suficiente para continuar financiando mi estancia. En ese lugar conocí a una chica que... obtenía dinero a cambio de... ya sabes."_ \- comentó un poco sonrojada. - _"La encontré cuando abandonaba la habitación de un huésped, ella me saludó con una sonrisa amable pero no interactuamos aún. En los días siguientes empezamos a toparnos frecuentemente en los pasillos. Entonces fue ella quien se animó a dirigirme la palabra sólo para decir que yo le parecía hermosa, quizá demasiado. Me preguntó si quería ganar dinero, a lo cual asentí. En ese instante, sugirió la posibilidad de buscar algunos hombres que me pagarían muy bien. Consideré aceptar la propuesta pero realmente nunca había caído tan bajo. Siempre pensé que podía conseguir dinero de otra manera. Le contesté que lo pensaría, sin embargo ella insistió. Entonces tuve que decirle la verdad, que yo no sabía cómo... hacerlo._

 _\- "Pero..." -_ la interrumpí sorprendida. - _"Tú estuviste casada... cómo es posible que no supieras..."_ \- no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

\- _"Doc y yo nunca... tuvimos intimidad. Él había decidido concederme algún tiempo antes de consumar nuestro matrimonio, desde luego sin imaginar que yo huiría del rancho sin cumplir mi deber."_ \- explicó levemente ruborizada.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al oír esa confidencia. Cuando me enteré que estuvo casada con Doc no pude evitar sentir náuseas, no concebía la idea de ellos dos juntos íntimamente. Michiru era demasiado perfecta para ser tocada por las inmundas manos de ese hombre. Ni siquiera por Ren... por nadie... ¡Rayos! Rápidamente me forcé a empujar esos pensamientos desagradables de mi mente. - _"¿Y entonces qué sucedió en la posada?"_ \- pregunté retomando el punto anterior.

 _\- "Esa chica dijo que podía enseñarme... No tuve escapatoria._ _Con el paso de los días me enseñó todo lo que consideró necesario y cuando creyó que estaba preparada, eligió un hombre para mí. Ella dijo que por ser la primera vez, sería alguien limpio y guapo pero eso no me importaba en absoluto. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero él ya estaba frente a mí. Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde en su habitación, yacíamos sobre su cama sin hacer nada realmente. Por alguna razón él parecía más nervioso que yo... De pronto cuando finalmente se inclinó hacia mí... y me besó yo... me paralicé y cuando sus manos empezaron a rozarme, no pude soportarlo. Huí de allí aterrorizada. Asimismo escapé también de la posada por las deudas que tenía con la dueña. Había sido una experiencia tan desagradable que esperaba no se volviera a repetir nunca más. Ese acontecimiento incluso provocó que abandonara el pequeño pueblo con mi equipaje en una mano y mi violín en la otra. Fui al centro federal de Fukuoka, donde conseguí trabajo hasta ahorrar lo suficiente para inscribirme en la preparatoria. Fue una época de crecimiento intelectual para mí, logré convertirme en una estudiante destacada sin mucho esfuerzo. Todo resultó mejor de lo que había pensado pero durante mi último año de preparatoria, conocí a una persona que desbarató mis planes en Fukuoka. Su nombre era Sakura, nosotras nos convertimos rápidamente en amigas. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de mí, y eso me sorprendía porque su actitud con las demás personas era distante. Casi se podía decir que sólo hablaba conmigo. Poco después se enteró que yo vivía en una habitación rentada y entonces empezó a visitarme allí frecuentemente. Otras veces salíamos juntas por las noches a distraernos del ajetreo diario. Ella me regalaba sus mejores vestidos, me trataba como si fuera su muñeca, incluso decía todo el tiempo que le parecía hermosa. Me enseñó a tener confianza en mí misma y mejorar aún más mi aspecto con maquillaje. Nuestra amistad se fortalecía gradualmente, hasta que un día se animó a confesarme sus sentimientos. Yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Nunca había estado interesada en una mujer, ni siquiera creía que eso podía sucederme a mí. Por ello, a pesar que Sakura era una persona importante en mi vida, decidí que debía alejarme. Le devolví sus vestidos y absolutamente todo lo que me había regalado, sintiéndome culpable por no poder corresponder. Pero ella se negó a concretar la devolución, dijo que de todos modos seguíamos siendo amigas. En el fondo, intuía que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse hasta conquistarme. En efecto, hizo mil malabares para que cayera, pero me negué una y otra vez. Yo realmente no quería hacerle daño aunque sabía que de todas maneras la hería con mi rechazo. Me sentía tan culpable que accedí a besarla en los labios por agradecimiento. Al día siguiente, devolví sus obsequios junto a una breve nota, donde explicaba que no podía estar con ella, agradecía su cariño y le deseaba suerte. Después renuncié al trabajo, cobré el dinero que tenía ahorrado para trasladarme a la capital. A ese punto, había culminado con éxito la preparatoria, dentro de mis planes a futuro estaba estudiar música en la universidad por eso elegí venir a Tokio. A pocas semanas de llegar, conseguí trabajo como secretaria en un buffet de abogados. Allí conocí a Sho, cuando tenía 18 años recién cumplidos. Fue él quien me contrató. En cuanto ahorré lo suficiente, me inscribí en la universidad, donde estudie música durante un año hasta que la situación en el buffet decayó y fui despedida, Sho también se perjudicó. Por ese tiempo me llegó noticias de mi padre a través de Sho, él estaba pendiente, por un conocido que tenía en Kioto. Todos los días insistía en que debía perdonar a mi padre y volver a su lado pero yo no pensaba en eso. El rencor que sentía aún era intenso. Hasta que me enteré había caído enfermo de cáncer en el peor momento, pues no tenía dinero para ofrecerle ayuda. Me vi obligada a dejar de estudiar, conseguí otro empleo y así empecé a enviarle dinero de manera discreta. En el nuevo trabajo conocí a Kaolinette, nos hicimos amigas aunque a Sho no le gustara mi relación con ella. Con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad pero no por mucho. Al cabo de unos meses, me echaron del nuevo trabajo por quiebra, fue el final para mí. Realmente me sentía frustrada. Kaolinette decía que yo era una mujer bella y podía conseguir un buen partido que resuelva mi vida. Así me vi envuelta en el mundo de los aristócratas más adinerados de Japón. Asistía a cenas donde me rodeaban hombres de excelente posición económica que no me atraían en lo más mínimo. Pero había aceptado porque la cuestión era simple, sólo tenía que estar allí, acompañarles... a cambio recibía más dinero del que conseguía trabajando en una oficina. Dentro del nuevo círculo social en que me movía, conocí a Takeshi, a la semana de conocerme me propuso matrimonio. El hecho me provocó risa, como tenía algún dinero disponible decidí salir del país para quitármelo de encima. Aproveché la fecha de mi cumpleaños 19 para hacerlo. En realidad Francia había sido el destino elegido pero Kaolinette insistió en viajar a Italia. Sho no pudo acompañarnos por su trabajo, así que ambas huimos en una travesía con poco presupuesto. Conocimos, paseamos, llegamos a una fiesta de alcurnia gracias a la desenvoltura de Kaolinette y su italiano casi fluido. Allí conocí a Ren, el hijo de un senador."_ \- me dirigió una mirada indescifrable antes de continuar. - _"Todo sucedió tan rápido que a la siguiente semana volví a Tokio para despedirme de Sho y empacar mis pertenencias. Había decidido de manera impulsiva vivir en Italia con Ren... simplemente porque sucedió lo que nunca creí podía sucederme. Había pensado que era inmune al amor, pero al parecer estuve equivocada. Recuerdo todo lo que viví allí como un sueño que aún me parece irreal. El romance duró casi 1 año, pero entonces me propuso matrimonio y respondí como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo: salí huyendo de su lado. No era lo suficientemente madura para afrontar un compromiso formal, tenía miedo de lastimar y abandonar, ser yo la culpable del sufrimiento de alguien más. Ese era el motivo principal para rechazar su propuesta. Al volver a Tokio, renté un piso en este edificio, y el resto ya lo sabes."_

Asentí. - _"Dices que tenías miedo de lastimar y abandonar... ¿en otras palabras tenías miedo de ser como tu madre?"_ \- pregunté intentando entender a qué se refería.

\- _"Es algo irónico pues aunque no quería ser como ella, inconscientemente actuaba de una manera similar. No quería dañar ni abandonar a los demás pero lo hacía, seguía su ejemplo."_ \- contestó. - _"Lo único que nunca haría igual que ella... sería abandonar un hijo. Nunca pude entender cómo alguien es capaz de hacer eso."_

\- _"Aunque no tiene justificación muchas personas lo hacen..."_

\- _"No lo entiendes. Un padre puede hacerlo sin remordimiento, pero una madre lo lleva 9 meses en su vientre. ¿De verdad puede una mujer olvidarse tan fácilmente de su propio hijo? ¿Puede continuar su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido?"_ \- cuestionó con tono rencoroso.

No sabía realmente qué decir.

\- _"¿Quién puede abandonar a una pequeña de 5 años, que ni siquiera podía valerse por sí misma? Alguien con entrañas no haría eso."_

\- _"¿Crees que alguna vez puedas perdonarla?" -_ pregunté al ver el patente resentimiento en sus ojos.

\- _"Por supuesto pero no puedo olvidar simplemente. Aún me veo llorando asustada en la oscuridad, con días sin comer, temblando de frío."_ \- se levantó intempestivamente con lágrimas en los ojos. - _"Cuando veo un niño abandonado en la calle, no puedo evitar que el corazón se me estruje de tristeza aunque no sea mío y no entiendo como siendo propio puedes importarle tan poco a alguien que decía amarte."_

\- _"Te entiendo."_ \- la rodeé en mis brazos. - _"Pero tú... ¿has intentado comprenderla a ella?"_

\- _"¿Qué crees que hice todo este tiempo? Siempre he intentado justificar sus actos. Incluso llegué a pensar que ella tenía razón, con respeto a lo que decía su carta. Confiaba en que realmente había algo más que la felicidad ordinaria, quizá un ideal de libertad que puede ofrecer la dicha verdadera. Pero eso no existe. Yo lo he comprobado. He huido y abandonado a muchas personas que me querían por seguir una ilusión absurda. Tal vez en el fondo... sí somos iguales aunque me empeñe en negarlo."_

\- _"No, no eres como ella. A pesar de todo, no has abandonado a las personas que amas, seguías pendiente aún en la distancia."_ \- repliqué en desacuerdo. - _"Y has dicho que si tuvieras un hijo tampoco lo abandonarías..."_

Michiru desvió la mirada como si hubiera oído algo desagradable e hiriente. Eso me desconcertó, pero lo hizo aún más el torrente de lágrimas que vino después.

\- _"Haruka yo... yo..."_ \- intentaba hablar entrecortadamente sin éxito.

Me sentí mal creyendo haber dicho algo que le provocó malestar. De casualidad posé mi mirada en el desorden sobre su cama, ubicando el paquete de medicinas que había traído Ren, lo tomé para revisar el contenido. Sólo había una aspirina y algunos calmantes, justo lo que Michiru necesitaba.

\- _"Shhh... no digas nada."_ \- interrumpí su balbuceo. - _"¿Por qué mejor no tomas un calmante? Te hará sentir mejor."_ \- ofreciéndole una pastilla.

\- _"No quiero un calmante."_ \- ligeramente frustrada, rechazando el ofrecimiento. - _"Además no puedo medicarme..."_

Fruncí el ceño sin entender. - _"¿Por qué? ¿Eres alérgica o algo así?"_

\- _"No, no es eso. Es que... yo... yo estoy..."_ \- nuevamente la oleada de llanto.

\- _"Cálmate, por favor."_ \- tomé su rostro entre mis manos. - _"Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo en otro momento."_

\- _"¡No! Necesito decírtelo ahora."_ \- insistió, posando su mano sobre la mía. - _"Yo..."_

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta principal interrumpió lo que Michiru estaba a punto de decir. Soltó de golpe todo el aire que había contenido, sin poder ocultar más su frustración. Finalmente se separó de mí para secar su lloroso rostro antes de ir a atender, pero la intercepté.

\- _"Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver quién es."_ \- ofrecí abandonando la habitación.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, recapitulé mentalmente el instante exacto en que ella rompió en llanto después de haber estado tan calmada contándome acerca de su vida. ¿Qué tontería dije para haberle provocado llorar? Luego... ¿qué era lo que ella necesitaba confesarme? ¿Estarían relacionadas ambas cosas?

Apenas abrí encontré la figura regordeta de Sho vestido con un traje completamente negro, de inmediato lo saludé y me hice a un lado para dejarle ingresar. De pronto su grito de sorpresa me alarmó. - _"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?" -_ observando todo a su alrededor con una expresión de perplejidad. Probablemente la misma que yo tuve al entrar al desbaratado apartamento.

\- _"No ha sido mi culpa."_ \- me alcé de hombros.

\- _"Lo sé, no pretendía sonar acusador."_ \- sonrió un poco. - _"Conozco a Michi lo suficiente para saber que a veces se desfoga de esta manera, parece que ella simplemente no puede controlar sus emociones y rompe lo primero que encuentra." -_ comentó aún mirando el desorden imperante.

\- _"Es evidente que el fallecimiento de su padre la ha afectado lo suficiente para querer destrozar todo."_ \- dije intentando justificar el comportamiento de Michiru.

\- _"Así es."_ \- él asintió de acuerdo. - _"Por cierto... ¿dónde está ella?"_

\- _"En su habitación, no se encuentra muy bien anímicamente."_

\- _"Puedo imaginarlo pero ahora tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo porque debemos viajar a Kioto en este momento."_ \- comentó. - _"Creí habérselo dicho ayer por teléfono."_ \- empezando a caminar hacia la alcoba.

\- _"¡Espera!"_ \- lo detuve tomándolo del brazo. - _"¿Viajarán a Kioto ahora?"_

\- _"Sí, tenemos que asistir al velorio, además resolver algunos asuntos legales con respecto a la venta de la casa del señor Kaioh y desde luego sus deudas."_ \- me explicó.

\- _"Ya veo y... ¿por cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?_

\- _"Si hay suerte sólo un día pero es probable que sea un poco más."_ \- retomando el paso hacia la habitación, lo seguí de inmediato.

Observé desde la puerta de la alcoba el prolongado abrazo paternal que Sho le dio a Michiru, luego le dijo algunas palabras de consuelo. Era evidente que había una estrecha relación amical entre ambos, eso me alegraba pues Sho parecía sincero en su afecto sobretodo en un momento tan difícil para ella. - _"Ahora tienes que alistarte, ya tenemos una hora de retraso y hay un taxi esperando abajo."_

\- _"Sí, lo siento."_ \- Michiru se separó más reconfortada para dirigirse a su closet. - _"Había olvidado que hoy salíamos a primera hora."_

\- _"Eso supuse."_ \- él sonrió comprensivo. - _"A propósito... ¿dónde está Ren?"_

La tensión de Michiru fue perceptible en la postura rígida que adoptó su cuerpo al oír el nombre de su prometido. - _"Está en el trabajo..."_

\- _"Pero creí que él vendría con nosotros."_ \- comentó sorprendido. - _"Bien, ve a alistarte mientras yo intentaré localizarlo."_ \- buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su saco, mientras salía de la alcoba.

\- _"¡No lo hagas! Yo le he pedido que se vaya al trabajo."_ \- Michiru frotó su frente con una mano. - _"En realidad, casi lo eché de aquí."_

Él se detuvo para mirarla con una expresión extraña que no supe descifrar. - _"Eso no fue muy amable."_

\- _"Lo sé."_ \- Michiru parecía avergonzada. - _"Es sólo que últimamente he sentido cierto rechazo hacia él."_

Nuevamente la expresión indescifrable en el rostro de Sho. - _"Es normal, m_ _ás aún en tu... situación._ " - iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo por la mirada de advertencia que Michiru le dedicó. Ese intercambio me pareció demasiado extraño, era como si hubiera algo que ambos sabían y yo no, lo podía intuir.

\- _"Voy a vestirme."_ \- dijo para que él abandone la alcoba.

\- _"Date prisa. Te esperaré afuera mientras me pongo al día con Haru."_

Al oír eso, Michiru palideció y se volvió hacia Sho con una expresión que me desconcertó. - _"Será mejor que no hables de más, sabes que éste no es un buen momento."_

\- _"Por supuesto que no."_ \- él esquivó su penetrante mirada antes de dar media vuelta hacia el living.

No entendía qué rayos sucedía. Antes de salir me dirigí a Michiru. - _"Te_ _esperaré para despedirme."_ \- ella asintió un poco nerviosa.

Apenas abandoné la alcoba, caminé hacia el rincón donde Sho fumaba un cigarrillo. - _"¿Qué es lo que ella no quiere que me digas?"_ \- inquirí directo al grano.

Como era previsible, se tensó un poco. - _"No sé exactamente a qué se refería."_

\- _"¡Oh, vamos!"_ \- bufé con cierta frustración.

\- _"Si es que hay algo que decir, será mejor que lo haga ella personalmente, Haru."_ \- dijo con tono comprensivo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. - _"Tal vez tiene que ver con que finalmente le he entregado tu libro a Selznick, el editor alemán. Él ha prometido que en cuento tenga tiempo lo revisará y te dará una respuesta."_

Me sorprendí un poco por esa buena noticia pero de inmediato pensé que quizá el hubiera dicho eso sólo para despistarme. Sin embargo, no volví a insistir. Caminé en círculos como un león inquieto, mientras esperaba a Michiru. Había algo que ocultaban y me provocaba intriga... quería saber de una vez qué rayos era.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Michiru apareció en el living impregnando el ambiente con el aroma de su perfume. Portaba un vestido negro escotado en la espalda, un poco estrecho, que se apegaba a su cuerpo con firmeza, cubriéndole hasta un centímetro por encima de las rodillas y un saco elegante colgando de su brazo.

\- _"¡Por Dios, Michi! Ese vestido es... demasiado sexy. Vamos a un velorio no a una fiesta." -_ Sho la regañó.

\- _"Lo sé pero no tengo otro traje negro, éste es el único."_ \- comentó avergonzada por la prenda.

Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con Sho, el vestido era muy sugestivo. Le confería a Michiru un aire sensual poco apropiado para la ocasión. No obstante, se veía tan maravillosa que no pude evitar apreciar embobada el espécimen femenino tan perfecto frente a mí.

\- _"No me convence."_ \- rezongó él con cierta renuencia. - _"¿Tú qué opinas, Haru? ¿No es un vestido muy escandaloso?" -_ sacándome del trance.

\- _"Uhm, sí... pero ella dice que no tiene otra opción. Tal vez ayude si se cubre con el saco."_ \- contesté acalorada, despegando con esfuerzo mis ojos del cuerpo de Michiru.

Sho gruñó enfadado, sabiendo que había perdido la discusión. Tomó la maleta de Michiru y la suya, antes de caminar hacia la puerta del apartamento. - _"De acuerdo, Michi pero tendrás que cubrirte con ese saco durante la ceremonia. Bien, voy saliendo."_ \- le avisó. - _"Nos vemos, Haru."_ \- me sonrió despidiéndose.

Cuando Sho desapareció tras la puerta, me volví hacia ella. - _"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_

\- _"No es necesario. Pero gracias por todo Haruka... significó mucho para mí que estuvieras aquí."_ \- forzó una sonrisa amable.

\- _"Gracias a ti por haber confiado en mí."_ \- respondí tomando su mano. - _"Me alegra que ya no existan secretos entre nosotras." -_ pero si había uno, eso parecía.

Michiru bajó la mirada. - _"No, aún hay algo que no te he dicho."_ \- era lo que temía.

Yo podía preguntárselo ahora pero su aspecto decaído me indicó que no era el momento adecuado. - _"Bueno, puedes decírmelo cuando regreses."_ \- ella sólo asintió. - _"Por cierto... lamento la pérdida de tu padre y espero que todo salga bien allá."_

\- _"Gracias..."_ \- apretó mi mano.

\- _"Y... te echaré de menos."_

\- _"Yo también."_ \- respondió acercándose a mí con timidez.

Fui yo quien terminó de recorrer la corta distancia que nos separaba, tomándola por la cintura. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y ocultó su rostro en la curva superior de mi hombro derecho. Percibí mis pulsaciones acelerarse, sabía que sólo Michiru provocaba ese efecto en mí. La sentí apretarme con más fuerza hasta que finalmente se apartó.

\- _"Adiós, Haruka."_

Lo último que vi fue su figura desaparecer gradualmente a través del pasillo. Una ansiedad palpable me invadió al advertir su ausencia, era evidente que había empezado a echarla de menos desde el primer minuto.

Asimismo la ansiedad era compartida por la satisfacción de haber conocido por fin el pasado de Michiru. Aunque no era tan oscuro como pensé al principio, sin duda había sido realmente doloroso para ella. Aún no creía que alguien tuviera la frialdad suficiente para abandonar a una pequeña indefensa. Era evidente que eso era lo que más lastimaba a Michiru, el acontecimiento más difícil de toda su vida. Su madre había delineado su destino. Probablemente si no hubiera abandonado su hogar, Michiru sería una joven feliz en Kioto, sin todo el sufrimiento que padeció durante largos años. Y su padre, definitivamente era también culpable. Todo había sido una cadena de errores por parte de dos adultos irresponsables, por desgracia fue una niña indefensa quien había pagado los platos rotos. Ahora que conocía toda la historia, podía entender mejor la personalidad compleja de Michiru, no juzgaba ninguno de sus actos pues eran parte del pasado. Incluso de alguna manera sentía que su confesión me había acercado un poco más a la mujer de cabello aqua.

Al mediodía tomé una ducha rápida antes de salir a comer. No hubo un sólo minuto en que pensara en algo diferente a ella y en lo que estaría haciendo en Kioto. ¿Habría llegado ya? ¿Lloraba desconsolada sobre la lápida de su padre? ¿Buscaría consuelo en algunos brazos? Ese pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño, al menos me tranquilizaba saber que Ren no había viajado con ella. Sabía qué era estúpido pero no podía evitar desear con todas mis fuerzas que él esté lo más alejado posible de Michiru. Tenían una relación de pareja pero en el fondo fingía que eso era sólo una etiqueta. No quería imaginar que en efecto eran pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra por los actos que se derivaban de esa unión exclusiva e íntima.

Me forcé a cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, no quería arruinar mi almuerzo. Cuando terminé de comer, pagué rápidamente y salí de la taberna. Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, fui tentada a desviar el camino para visitar a Makoto pero luego recordé que ella debía estar en la oficina, pronto observé los frondosos árboles del parque a pocos metros de mí, como intentando atraerme a ingresar; sin embargo también descarté esa posibilidad. No tenía ánimos de nada, sólo de aventarme a la cama, conciliar el sueño durante varios días hasta que mi persona favorita volviera de su viaje.

Era increíble y hasta cierto punto absurdo como toda mi vida giraba en torno a ella. Realmente empezaba a notarlo, Michiru aquí, Michiru allá, Michiru en todas partes y a todas horas. Tal vez Makoto tenía razón, yo había cambiado radicalmente desde hacía varios meses. Probablemente incluso si la Haruka de hace unos años me viera en estos momentos, no dudaría en burlarse cruelmente. Pensaría que me convertí en alguien tan patético, cuando siempre había jurado que estaba vacunada contra el amor.

Cuando llegué al edificio, me alivió encontrar el ambiente sosegado en los pasillos. Me había figurado que la noticia del padre de Michiru iba a provocar conmoción pero al parecer nadie más que yo lo sabía. Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, con tanta brusquedad que me vi en la necesidad de frenar precipitadamente para evitar golpear a una mujer que también se dirigía a los últimos pisos.

Fruncí el ceño con perplejidad al verla, tendría alrededor de 45 años o menos. Pero no fue eso sino su aspecto lo que más me impresionó, sentí una punzada en la boca del estómago al mirarla con mayor lentitud. Su ondeado cabello color verde agua destacaba notablemente, sobre su tersa piel blanca a través del elegante vestido negro y el aire de fineza que exudaba. Lo primero que vino a mi mente al observarla... fue Michiru... era tan parecida.

Sólo cuando la mujer se volvió hacia mí pude notar el color de sus ojos, eran de una curiosa tonalidad verde que hacía juego con su cabello.

\- _"Disculpe mi torpeza, no tenía intención de hacerle daño."_ \- dije con sincero arrepentimiento. Al frenar no había podido evitar chocar, por fortuna no fue un impacto muy brusco. Por el aire refinado que exudaba la mujer, creí que reaccionaría con una actitud irritable pero me equivoqué.

\- _"Está bien, sólo ha sido un roce."_ \- me contestó con una sonrisa amable. Fue un deja vu, en mi memoria esa sonrisa pertenecía a otra persona...

Agradecí su comprensión con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Y no pude evitar continuar observándola, era hermosa, para tener su edad se conservaba bastante bien. Podía asegurar que esa mujer aún "pegaba" o dicho de otro modo, aún llamaba la atención. Hay cierto límite de edad en que una mujer deja de ser atractiva, quizá esta señora lo había cruzado pero su aspecto era digno de compararse con el de una joven. Incluso podía ser más atrayente por su experiencia. Sin duda me había causado una buena impresión. No obstante, a medida que iba descubriendo más detalles de ella una sensación de desconcierto se apoderaba de mí. Esa mujer era idéntica a Michiru, sólo podía diferenciarse por el color de ojos y los años de más pero realmente tenían un parecido impresionante.

El crujir suave de una hoja captó mi atención, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. La mujer había desviado su mirada hacia un papel que tenía en sus manos. Aún estaba de pie frente a mí por lo que decidí esperar por cortesía a que dijera algo antes de marcharme a mi apartamento.

\- _"Si no es mucha molestia, le importaría decirme en dónde vive la señorita Kaioh."_ \- con un gesto de leve vergüenza, como si pensara que me estaba fastidiando con su pregunta.

Una oleada de conjeturas se alojó en mi mente, tragué saliva antes de responder. - _"En el 7 piso, frente a mi apartamento."_

La mujer sonrió aliviada. - _"¿Entonces cree que podría guiarme hasta allí?"_

Había algo tan dulce en la manera en que hablaba, nuevamente una sensación de deja vu. Si esa mujer estaba relacionada a Michiru, ya sabía de dónde ésta había heredado ese toque dulce que utilizaba como don de convencimiento. Justamente del mismo modo en que hace semanas me convenció para ir al parque junto a su perro aún contra mi voluntad.

\- _"Uhm... sí, claro vamos."_ \- un poco nerviosa, cediéndole el paso para continuar subiendo las escaleras.

Sólo cuando la mujer empezó a tocar la puerta de Michiru recordé que ella no estaba en casa. Quería abofetearme por haberlo olvidado, iba a decírselo pero aún no sabía si debía abrir la boca. Después de todo era una desconocida.

\- _"Señora..._ " - la llamé acercándome al ver que seguía tocando sin resultado. De inmediato me sonrojé porque pensé que quizá a ella no le gustaba que le digan señora por todo el rollo de la edad, susceptible en las mujeres.

La mujer advirtió mi sonrojo y sonrió cálida. Pensé que en eso también se parecía a Michiru, podía leer mis reacciones.

\- _"Me llamo Michelle..."_ \- al ver que estaba cerca me extendió la mano.

\- _"Haruka Tenoh."_ \- estreché su delicada mano, concretando la presentación. - _"Uhm... yo había olvidado decirle que la señorita Kaioh no se encuentra en este momento."_

\- _"¿Tiene idea a qué hora estará de regreso?"_ \- consultó por si acaso.

La miré con cierta duda, debatiéndome internamente entre contarle la verdad o no. Finalmente decidí que lo haría al ver su rostro expectante. - _"Bueno no sé mucho al respecto pero creo que ella no volverá durante un par de días. Viajó a Kioto hace unas horas, al enterarse del fallecimiento de su padre."_

\- _"Entonces ha decidido ir a Kioto..."_ \- comentó reflexiva en voz baja, más para sí misma. - _"Usted sabe mucho acerca de eso... ¿Es un amigo cercano?"_

\- _"Uhm... casi."_ \- admití, sin molestarme en aclarar que no era un chico.

 _\- "¿Ella confía es usted?"_

 _\- "No me diga usted, por favor. Sólo Haruka..." -_ le pedí con una sonrisa nerviosa. - _"Y sí, creo que ella confía en mí. Aunque es algo reciente, quiero decir sólo hace poco hemos compartido anécdotas de nuestro pasado."_

\- _"Entiendo."_ \- asintió. - _"¿Ella se encuentra bien? ¿Sabe cómo ha tomado el asunto de Daisuke?"_

¿Daisuke? ¡Dios! No debería hablar de un asunto que no me correspondía. - _"Uhm... está muy afectada, es su padre después de todo."_ \- respondí un poco cortante.

\- _"Por supuesto, debí imaginarlo. Ha sido una pregunta tonta..." -_ replicó avergonzada.

\- _"No, claro que no._ " - rebatí. - _"Pero tal vez quiera venir otro día y conversar con Michiru personalmente, se sentirá más tranquila si comprueba con sus propios ojos como se encuentra ella."_

\- _"Es una buena sugerencia, sin embargo no estoy segura de que sea bienvenida en otra ocasión."_ \- la mujer me ofreció una sonrisa triste.

La miré ligeramente extrañada por sus palabras, mientras mi mente confirmaba sospechas y producía otras. - _"Michiru es una persona amable, creo que no habrá problema en que usted venga por aquí cualquier día."_

Un fugaz brillo destelló en los ojos de la mujer. - _"Eres un chico muy dulce, Haruka. Pero dudo que lo que has dicho sea cierto. Ella no va a querer recibirme, por eso dejaré pasar algún tiempo antes de intentarlo. Hoy sólo vine por impulso a darle una noticia importante."_

\- _"¿Quiere que le de algún recado?"_

\- _"No, gracias."_ \- se tensó un poco. - _"De hecho me gustaría pedirte por favor que no le digas nada acerca de este encuentro."_

\- _"Está bien."_ \- me alcé de hombros sin comprender. - _"Michelle... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"_

\- _"Por supuesto."_

\- _"¿Es usted pariente de Michiru?"_

Ella dudó en responder inmediatamente. Pude detectar en su mirada una intensa tristeza, parecía ser una mujer que había sufrido mucho. En el fondo, mi mente decía a gritos quién era ella, el parecido era innegable pero quería oírlo de sus labios. ¿Esa mujer dulce, cálida era aquella que yo creía una bruja sin corazón por abandonar a una criatura? ¿Era la misma? ¡No podía ser, no!

\- _"Soy su madre..."_

* * *

 **O_O' Haruka ya le estaba echando el ojo a su sexy suegra! xD**

 **Bueno espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **PD: Si sé que estoy postergando demasiado la "bendita" noticia de Michiru pero no quería aburrirlos con un capítulo tan largo. En el próximo sí o sí.**

 **PD2: Gracias Osaka por los buenos deseos, sólo que no soy escritora sino escritor jajaja xD No me cambies el sexo por favor, sí ya sé que es raro que un chico escriba sobre HxM pero me gustan ambos personajes, la maravillosa química que tienen me motiva a escribir sobre ellas. *_* Son guapas, en especial Michiru... jeje xD**

 **PD3: Gracias a Toshi, StephBartesaghi, Arshay y Ale LQZ Tenoh por empezar a leer la historia y darle una oportunidad. ;)**

 **Feliz año! Un fuerte abrazo a todos! n_n**


End file.
